Distinto A Mi
by AnImEtZiN
Summary: Dos vidas totalmente diferentes, pero que gracias al destino estas se uniran, pero para esto pasaran por pruebas duras...es un S&S...lean y dejen su comentario...gracias. Sigo siendo Hikari-Aura solo q me cambie el name jejeje...dejen sus comentarios.
1. Mi mundo Tu mundo

Distinto a Mi

_Hola soy Hikari._

_En esta historia relatare una vida completamente alterna a la verdadera de Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigos, algunos de los personajes son de mi propiedad, pero los que ya conocen son obviamente propiedad de __**CLAMP**__. No es con fines de lucro, sino simple diversión._

_Bueno ya que aclare aquel punto, ya pueden comenzar a leer. Gracias y fomenten el anime._

**DISTINTO A MI**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Mi mundo Tu mundo**_

Una linda chica caminaba por las calles del barrio más humilde de la ciudad, su paso era apresurado y marcial. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Universidad a la que asistía, su cabellera castaña y larga estaba atada a un listón, sus ojos verde esmeralda miraban fijamente al frente, mientras sus manos sostenían una bolsa y una carpeta.

Llego a un edificio de departamentos, el lugar se veía demacrado, humedad por todas partes, grietas y moho en las paredes. Subió por las escaleras pues el supuesto elevador no estaba en función, cosa que no se le hacia nada extraño, al llegar a la puerta del departamento No. 13 saco las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta, dejo su carpeta en la mesa y su bolso lo colgó en un perchero, se saco los zapatos dejándolos junto a su cama para después ponerse sus pantuflas, no eran muy cómodas pero eran mejor que los zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Fue hacia la cocina y se puso un delantal para después comenzar a preparar la comida.

Esa era la rutina diaria de Sakura Kinomoto, escuela-casa-trabajo, no había de otra pues de ella dependía su pequeño hermano Touya, era un pequeño niño de apenas 8 años, su carácter era serio y calculador, aunque siempre salía su inocencia a flote, su carácter se había forjado así porque sabia que Sakura hacia todo por él después de haber perdido a sus padres y quedar huérfanos, él estudiaba en tercero de primaria pero al regresar a casa ayudaba a su hermana con la casa, y su gato Kero un minino amarillento y regordete. Ellos eran originarios de Japón, pero por azares del destino habían caído en China, Hong Kong para ser más precisos.

Sakura termino de preparar la comida, tomo un baño rápido para después ponerse el uniforme de su trabajo, el ser mesera de un café juvenil, no le gustaba mucho que digamos, pero gana muy bien ahí, siempre se encontraba con niños mimados que querían sobrepasarse con ella, pero está siempre los ponía en su lugar, lo que en varias ocasiones le había causado problemas con el gerente del lugar, pero siempre terminaba justificando el problema.

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando entrar al pequeño de ocho años que oliendo desde la entrada la comida dejo caer su mochila corriendo a la cocina, ahí encontró a su hermana que ponía la mesa para ya comenzar a comer.

-Ya llegue monstruo-saluda el niño entrando a la pequeña pero ordenada cocina.

-Hola Touya-responde Sakura tomando el rostro de su hermano para después besarlo en la mejilla, ella sabia que esto molestaba mucho a Touya.

-No hagas eso-Touya se tallo el rostro con mueca de fastidio-¿que vamos a comer hoy?-pregunta el niño asomándose a la estufa que a duras penas alcanzaba.

-No hagas eso-dice Sakura alejándolo de la estufa pues las parrillas estaban prendidas-lávate las manos y ven a comer, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

Touya obedeció yéndose brincote ando y tarareando la canción de un programa de televisión, Sakura sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Sakura comió rápidamente y muy poco, ella sabía que su hermano era un glotón y le dejaba más comida. El timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que Touya se parara rápidamente de su asiento para abrir la puerta.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso Touya-dice Sakura acercándose a la entrada.

-Lo siento-bufa el niño aun con comida en la boca.

-Termina de comer-Sakura abrió la puerta encontrándose con su muy risueña amiga-hola Tomoyo-saluda Sakura invitándole cordialmente a pasar.

-Hola Sakura, ¿ya estas lista?

-Sí, pero aun no llega la Sra. Kodachi-dice mirando el reloj de pared.

-No te preocupes, no a de tardar-añade Tomoyo con una simpática y tranquilizante sonrisa.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una joven muy bonita, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con su mirada amatista y su cabello negro azulado, largo llegándole hasta donde su espalda terminaba. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura se habían conocido en el trabajo haciéndose inseparables, Tomoyo no dependía de nadie y nadie dependía de ella, vivía en un edificio no muy lejos del de Sakura.

El timbre volvió a sonar, Sakura abrió y se encontró con una señora ya avanzada de edad, la saludo y la invito a pasar, le dejo unas indicaciones para después tomar su bolso eh irse al trabajo.

-Por favor señora Kodachi le encargo mucho a mi hermano, que se acueste temprano y que no vea mucha tele, asegúrese de que haga sus deberes, procurare llegar temprano-la señora la empujo hacia la salida mientras Sakura seguía hablando ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que dejaría a su hermano encargado con ella, pero para Sakura le era muy difícil hacerlo.

-No te preocupes mujer, mejor apresúrense o llegaran tarde a al trabajo-añade la anciana serrando la puerta.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del edificio para ir a la estación del autobús, ahí las dos abordaron al que las llevaría a su destino. Al llegar al café checaron su tarjeta y comenzaron otra tarde trabajo.

Esa tarde no había sido muy pesada, no había muchos clientes, las pocas mesas que tenían que ser atendidas lo eran por Tomoyo que se turnaba con Sakura. La tarde había avanzado rápidamente, pocas veces sucedía en ese lugar, casi siempre estaba repleto de jóvenes. Al dar las nueve de la noche Sakura tomo su bolso y su sudadera para ir a checar su salida, Tomoyo la siguió tomando su tarjeta para checarla también. Al salir del lugar tomaron un bus que las llevo de vuelta a su casa, Sakura se bajo primero a su amiga todavía le faltaban algunas calles para llegar a su destino.

La oji-verde entro a su departamento con sigilo sabía que su hermanito ya estaba durmiendo, dejo sus llaves en la mesa junto con su bolso y su sudadera, se acerco a la salita y vio que la anciana estaba durmiendo recargada en el respaldo del sillón, la despertó con cuidado ayudándole a levantarse y llevándola a su casa que esta a dos puertas de la suya. Regresó para arropar a su hermanito, entro a su recamara y como lo imagino las cobijas de su cama estaban en el suelo mientras que Touya se acurruco en el rincón de la cama, Sakura lo acomodo cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Después se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrar algo para comer, pero lo único que encontró fue a su gato ronroneando junto su tazón, la castaña lo miro con una sonrisa y le sirvió un poco de leche, se sentó en la mesita y tomo un baso también.

-hay Kero, otro día de trabajo-dice Sakura dirigiéndose a su minino que no hacia otra cosa más que comer-bueno, es algo que a ti no te preocupa por lo visto-añade con una sonrisa melancólica.

Termino su baso de leche para después recostarse en su cama quedándose al instante profundamente dormida.

Un joven de no más de 20 años se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas lujosas de la cafetería de la Universidad a la que iba. El joven Li Xiao Lang era apuesto, tenia la mirada más fría y calculadora que cualquiera habría visto jamás, sus ojos ámbar contrastaban a la perfección con su cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado y era el hijo heredero de Corporaciones Li, su padre Hien Li por ahora las atendía, pero al morir Xiao Lang ya tendría que estar preparado para tomar su puesto pues él era el único hijo varón del empresario más rico de China y el tercero de Japón.

El joven Li se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba tan atento a su lectura que no se percato que otra persona se sentó sin preguntar junto a él.

-Hola querido Xiao Lang!!-grita casi al oído del hombre que se asusto casi cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Meiling te he dicho que no hagas eso…me asustaste-replica Li acomodándose nuevamente.

-Lo siento, es que no me ponías atención.

Li Mailing-o Meiling en Japón-era una chica extravagante además de hermosa, su forma de ser era tan explosiva que abecés desesperaba a su primo, aunque también esa forma de ser tan impulsiva lo hacia olvidarse de tantas responsabilidades. Meiling tenía los ojos como destellos rubíes, su cabello era largo y negro peinado siempre por dos coletas muy tradicionales en china.

-¿Que es lo que se te ofrece Mailing?-pregunta el castaño regresando a su lectura.

-Nada en especial primito, solo que te vi muy solito y quise acompañarte-responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No es necesario, sabes que me gusta estar solo y tranquilo-añade Li sin quitarle la vista al libro lo que provoco en Meiling una mueca de enfado.

-Sí lo sé, pero aún así quiero acompañarte.

-Esta bien, pero hazlo en silencio-Meiling asintió con la cabeza, pero segundos después comenzó a golpetear la meza con su pie, el de ojos ámbar la miro con frialdad y está dejo de hacerlo, los dedos de Meiling comenzaron a moverse golpeteando levemente la mesa a un ritmo desesperante para Xiao Lang-Meiling-dice entre dientes el castaño.

-Sí, lo siento-Meiling se mordió el labio inferior, pasaron tan solo un minuto para que la de ojos amarillos hiciera otro ruidito tarareando algo.

-Basta Meiling!-dice por fin Li cerrando su libro y levantándose de su asiento.

-No Xiao Lang no te vayas, discúlpame, pero es que me desespera que estés así, tan…estático-replica Mei despectivamente a la ultima palabra.

-Pues no conozco otra forma de leer tranquilamente un libro señorita-añade sacando un billete de la cartera para después dejarlo en la mesita.

Los dos Li salieron de la cafetería, Meiling no paraba de hablar lo que tenia muy molesto y desesperado a Xiao Lang que trataba de alejarse de ella sin éxito.

Horas después Shaoran llego a su casa acompañado de su pegostre prima, la mansión Li era enorme, la entrada era extensa rodeada por jardines llenos de flores y árboles de cerezo que con el viento dejaban caer los pétalos rosas, era un espectáculo que a Xiao Lang le agradaba observar, era lo único natural que lo hacia sonreír sin razón alguna.

Xiao Lang entro a su habitación dejando a Mailing en la suya, dejo sus cosas en su escritorio para después quitarse ese molesto uniforme, ¡oh cuanto odiaba ese uniforme!, pero era el que siempre tenia que llevar a cuestas, con fastidio desato el nudo de su corbata lanzándola al piso, se quito su calzado italiano para dejar descansar sus pies que agobiados transpiraron con libertad. Cansado de tantos estudios y platicas sin sentido con sus compañeros del prestigiado colegio, se hecho en su gigantesca cama cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, pero cuando ya estaba conciliando el sueño su teléfono celular sonó con insistencia.

-Si ¿quien habla?-responde al teléfono con fastidio.

-_Xiao Lang soy Cho Chiang_-la voz chillona de una joven se dejo escuchar al otro lado del auricular, Xiao Lang sabia bien de quien se trataba pero era demasiado caballeroso como para cortarle la llamada.

-¿Que se te ofrece Chiang?-pregunta Li en tono cortante.

-_Tu prima me dijo que no ibas a estar ocupado maña por la noche, así que me atreví a llamarte para invitarte a salir, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptas?_-¿Salir? Y su prima como podía decidir sus asuntos un día antes, ni siquiera él sabía si iba a estar desocupado.

-No estoy de humor Chiang.

-_oh vamos Li mañana es fin de semana, no puedes negarte, también va a ir Mailing_-esto le daba menos ánimos al castaño-_y Shin Yui._

-¿Shin Yui?-se refería al mejor amigo de Xiao Lang Li, era un tipo carismático, espontáneo, coqueto y se divertía con todo, muy diferente al carácter de él, tenia los ojos negros y brillantes su cabello del mismo color y alborotados, su sonrisa era encantadora aunque detrás de ella y su mirada sigilosa escondía muchos trucos y secretos. Xiao Lang nunca se imagino con una persona así como amigo, pero lo que le convenció es que era para nada materialista, no le importaba mucho alardear de dinero, de hecho abecés parecía molesto y fastidiado con la idea de ser rico y heredero de empresas, a Shin Yui solo le gustaba divertirse y vivir a su manera, era por eso que para Xiao Lan Li, Shin Yui era la persona perfecta como mejor amigo.

-Lo pensare-termina diciendo el joven Li cortando la llamada.

No soportaba esas salidas con sus compañeros, eran demasiado hipócritas para él, pero le hacia falta salir y tomar el fresco aunque tuviera que ser con ellos.

El ambarino tomo su celular y marco a un numero conocido, espero paciente que contestaran.

-_¿Si? Bueno_-se escucha al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Shin Yui?...soy Xiao Lang-responde-me hablo Chiang hace unos momentos…

-_oh!...¿ya te contó que vamos a salir?...espero que no te niegues y vayas compañero, Mailing encontró un café nuevo, dice que es sofisticado y moderno, la verdad a mi en lo particular no me interesa mucho eso, lo que me agrada y creo que a ti también te gustara, es que esta alejado de la ciudad, en realidad se me hace muy extraño que Mailing haya elegido ese Café juvenil…_-Xiao Lang escuchaba a su amigo con tranquilidad, él sabia que Shin Yui era de muchas palabras-_esta al norte de la ciudad cerca del barrio Tang._

-¿El barrio Tiang?-se pregunta extrañado-¿pero no es uno de los barrios más humildes de Hong Kong?

-_Exacto…_-añade-_la verdad me extraña mucho que Mailing anduviera por esos rumbos, y aun más que le interese ir a un lugar así._

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?

-_¿Peligroso?...no lo creo, es un lugar muy tranquilo, Mailing dice que otros compañeros de la Facultad se lo recomendaron…mmm…yo creo que será divertido._

-Confío en que sí-agrega Li sentándose en la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

-_¿Entonces sí iras?_-pregunta Shin casi afirmándolo.

-No se… ¿a que hora piensan ir?-dice mientras abre su Notebook PC para comenzar a escribir.

-_Lo tomare como un sí_-añade con una risita de satisfacción.

-¿Que?

-_Mañana te avisare a que hora iremos_-termina por decir el joven chino colgando el teléfono.

-Pero…-a Xiao Lang no le dio tiempo de protestar o excusarse, su amigo ya había tomado la decisión.

Eran las cuatro, aun no comía aunque en realidad no tenia mucho apetito que digamos, pero aun así se ánimo a bajar para tomar tentempié. Tranquilamente bajo por las lujosas escaleras que adornaban la mansión, paso junto varias muchachas de servidumbre que al verlo sus miradas brillaron y saludaron entre suspiros, el amigo de Shin Yui era demasiado despistado como para enterarse de eso, así que las saludo como si nada. Llegando a la cocina vio que dos chef preparaban con ahínco la comida.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor?-pregunta uno con acento italiano.

-No, en realidad solo quiero algo pequeño, no tengo hambre-responde abriendo el refrigerador.

-No se hubiera molestado en bajar, con llamarnos hubiera sido suficiente-agrega el segundo de acento francés.

-No, no se preocupen, yo me preparare algo-tomo unos cuantos panes y los embarro cuidadosamente de mermelada para después tomar un baso con leche e irse de allí-con permiso.

El castaño volvió a subir las enormes escaleras, entro a su recamara y sin más comenzó a comer, no tardo mucho, pues en realidad no era mucho lo que había preparado, al terminar se dedico del todo a sus deberes escolares.

La tarde paso por más aburrida ó monótona como era siempre, su prima lo estuvo molestando todo el día para que aceptara ir el día siguiente al nuevo Café, pero él se negaba rotundamente tal vez si le hubiera dicho desde un principio que iría, aunque hubiese sido una mentira, acabaría con su masoquismo al escucharla las horas restantes. Al llegar la noche Mailing decidió irse a dormir dejando ¡por fin! al joven Li. Xiao Lang no dudo ni un instante en encerrarse en su habitación, se recostó en su cama soltando un largo suspiro.

-Esa niña me va a matar-susurra para si en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Un ruido en su estomago le recordó que en toda la tarde no había probado bocado además de ese pan tostado con mermelada, si fue mermelada ¿cierto?, bueno que más da. Se incorporo para después dirigirse a la cocina y tal vez comer algo decente. Antes de salir asomo su cabeza para verificar que su _inconciente _prima no estuviera rondando la salida de su habitación, nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que esa jovencita tramaba, pero al ver que el pasillo estaba despejado no dudo ni un segundo y se dirigió hacia su destino, la cocina, al pasar frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Meiling su paso se acelero tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, cumpliendo su objetivo llego a la cocina, miraba por todas partes al parecer ese día su familia estuvo hambrienta casi no dejaron rastro de comida, busco en el refrigerador y tan solo encontró una porción por demás insignificante de ensalada rusa se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y tomando una cuchara se dispuso a devorar lo que restaba de la ensalada.

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche, Xiao Lang tardo en salir de la cocina, nunca había tenido tanta hambre, pero era de suponerse no tenia bocado en el estomago, que más podía hacer si no comer una buena porción de lo que encontrase, pero se conformo con la sencilla pero deliciosa ensalada. Se encamino a su recamara, todos al parecer ya estaban durmiendo así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido al pasar por las habitaciones. El castaño dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo en la cama, estaba muy cansado, se incorporo para ponerse su pijama y poder dormir tranquilamente.

-Mañana será otro día-murmura entre bostezos para quedar segundos después totalmente dormido.

En la quietud de la mañana una joven castaña se encontraba aun en la cama soñando y suspirando entre sueño y sueño hasta que…

RING RING

El estruendoso ruido del despertador hizo que la ojiverde cayera al suelo enredada entre las sabanas, era la peor forma de comenzar ese día. Se levanto aun bostezando, se calzo unas sandalias para después hacer su cama, miro somnolienta el reloj dándose cuenta que ya eran las siete y quince de la mañana, por el silencio que inundaba el departamento sospechaba que su hermano aún no despertaba así que sin más se apresuro a levantar a su hermano, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al chiquillo sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando leche junto con galletas de chispas-sus favoritas-Sakura se acerco con una tierna sonrisa saludando al pequeño que ya vestía el uniforme de la primaria.

-Buenos días Touya-saluda la castaña revolviendo el ya peinado cabello del niño.

-Sakura!-exclama molesto-ya me había peinado.

-Apresúrate a desayunar no quiero que te retrases-contesta ignorando lo dicho por su hermano.

-La que debería apurarse eres tú…ya son siete y media y aún no te vistes-bufa Touya.

-Tienes razón, me iré a cambiar, mientras tanto termina tu desayuno y lávate los dientes.

No tardo ni diez segundos para que se escucharan ruidos en su habitación _"que torpe" _pensó Touya al escuchar las caídas de su hermana al tratar de ponerse sus zapatos y su blusa al mismo tiempo. Minutos después salió Sakura ya cambiada, no llevaba nada complicado, una falda rosa pálido ondeada llegándole arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca sostenida por dos tirantitos amarrados con un moño y unas sandalias del mismo color que la falda con un listón sosteniéndole a modo de diadema el cabello largo y castaño dejando caer unos pequeños mechones de cabello sobre su frente.

-Lista-dice tomando una mochila con tirante cruzado y una carpeta en mano-vamonos.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Ya es tarde, tomare algo en la facultad-responde tranquilamente saliendo junto a él del departamento.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li…

-Muy buenos días mi señor Li-saluda Wein con una gentil sonrisa. El más viejo mayordomo de la mansión, alto, delgado de cabeza blanca al igual que sus cejas y bigote poblado. Wein era el sirvienta de mayor confianza para toda la familia Li sobretodo para Xiao Lang pues este prácticamente había sido criado por él.

-Buenos días-responde bajando por las escaleras ya con el uniforme que tanto odiaba-¿mi madre esta desayunando?

-Sí mi señor, al igual que la señorita Mailing-a lo ultimo el ambarino hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-De acuerdo, si preguntan les dices que ya tome mi desayuno en mi habitación, no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de Mei-dice mientras se dirige a la salida principal.

-Sí mi señor, como ordene.

Xiao Lang cerro la puerta tras de si para subir al auto que lo llevaría hasta la Facultad.

-¿Y Xiao Lang?-pregunta Mailing al viejo mayordomo.

-Ya se ha ido señorita.

-¡¡QUE!!...¡¿Pero por que?!...¡por que no me espero!!-grita con tono de puchero dirigiéndose al automóvil.

Sakura llego a la primaria apenas a tiempo para dejar a su pequeño hermano.

-Nos vemos en la tarde ¿ok?-se despide arreglándole el uniforme.

-Sí, ya déjame ir-reclama quitándose las manos de su hermana-nos vemos.

Sakura lo vio entrar al colegio _"testarudo"_ pensó viéndolo perderse entre los demás niños, miro su reloj de muñeca sobresaltándose por la hora.

-¡Oh por dios! Llegare tarde.

La castaña corrió lo más que pudo sin fijarse que en una de las calles el semáforo había llegado al verde siendo casi atropellada por un auto sumamente lujoso, pero se detuvo a tiempo rozándole las piernas descubiertas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunta un castaño de cabellos alborotados bajando del auto.

-S...sí-responde balbuceando por el susto, sus ojos se encontraban más abiertos que de costumbre.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero es que usted se cruzo-añade el ambarino también asustado-¿quiere que la lleve a que la revisen?

Sakura dirigió su mirada verdosa hacia la vista del joven, Xiao Lang se sorprendió al verla, nunca antes había visto una mirada tan cautivante e ingenua a la ves, aquellos ojos esmeralda brillaban como joyas, entonces dio un vistazo rápido a toda su complexión pero solo eso basto para darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la mujer. Sakura se sintió intimidada por la mirada penetrante de aquel desconocido, era guapo, sí, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido.

-Disculpe tengo que irme-dice Sakura rompiendo el incomodo silencio, frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Sí-responde viéndola partir.

Solo los claxon de otros autos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volvió a su auto para así dirigirse a la Facultad. El camino no le basto para olvidar a aquella chica de ojos esmeralda, su rostro, su figura, su cabello, su…esperen, como iba a estar pensando tanto en una persona que casi atropella por su torpeza al no fijarse a ambos lados, ¿acaso no se lo enseñaron sus padres? Li llego a la facultad aun pensando en la castaña, por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidarla, pero moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro disipo esos pensamientos al ver a su _queridísima _prima recargada en el marco de la puerta del aula, parecía enojada, por la forma en que su rostro estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados lo resaltaban más.

-¿Mei?...llegaste antes que yo-el castaño se detuvo frente a ella, pero al no ver reacción de su parte decidió continuar su camino.

-¿Por que te viniste sin mí?-añade Mailing erizando los sentidos de Li con el tono usado por su prima.

-Bueno…es que…no quería retrasarme-responde balbuceando.

-¿A si?-Meiling se dirigió hacia su primo parándose junto a él mirándolo de reojo. Xiao Lang sudaba frío ¿Cómo podía ser tan estresante el mal humor de Meiling? Nunca se podía definir como iba reaccionar, y la tranquilidad que en ese momento irradiaba no lo convencía mucho.

-Sí-responde nervioso.

-Bueno, pero aun así llegaste tarde… ¿algo te detuvo?

-Casi atropello a…-en eso se quedo callado, como le iba a decir que casi atropella a una CHICA eso iba a ser su perdición el fin de sus días-a una anciana.

-De acuerdo-añade no muy convencida-iremos a la cafetería en punto de las ocho-dice afirmando tal cosa.

-¿Que?...pero si yo aun no digo que voy a ir-en ese mismo momento el ambarino se arrepintió de haber dicho tal cosa, la mirada fulminante de su prima lo hizo retractarse al instante-de acuerdo iré.

Meiling mostró una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja, ni ella misma lo hubiera planeado así y no le pudo salir mejor. En cambio a Li no le pudo salir peor, como pudo doblegarse ante la mirada escalofriante de esa chiquilla, en realidad ella y su madre-de mirada gélida-eran las únicas que podían controlarlo de esa manera, aunque en muchas ocasiones lograba zafarse de los deseos odiosos de Meiling pero de Ieran Li-su madre-jamás.

El resto de la mañana se la paso pésimo, Shin Yui no paraba de burlarse de él y de cómo cedió ante su prima, él sabia que solo en ocasiones justificables hacia lo que su prima decía, pero ceder tan solo por el hecho de llegar tarde por atropellar a una "anciana" no lo podía creer y eso era precisamente lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

-¿Cómo pudo convencerte de ir?-dice Shin Yui entre risotadas-es imposible.

-No entiendes-responde ya fastidiado.

-Pues explícame, por que eso de que llegaste tarde por haber atropellado a una anciana, no te lo cree nadie.

-Casi la atropello-corrige enfatizando el _casi-_logre frenar a tiempo y en realidad…no…no fue una anciana-agrega nervioso apareciendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trato de esconder mirando hacia abajo.

-¿A no?... ¿entonces? un perro-añade burlón.

-No

-¿Un gato?

-¡No oooo seas tonto!-dice ya molesto por los comentarios poco inteligentes de su amigo.

-Entonces dime, no soy adivino.

-Fue…fue una…una chica-responde cabizbajo.

-¡¿Una chica?!-Shin grito en ton de burla.

-No lo grites tonto.

-Por favor, cediste ante Meiling todo por no decirle que en realidad casi atropellas a una CHICA.

-Que tiene de malo.

-En cualquier persona nada, en ti todo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que sabes como es Meiling, si le decía que era una mujer me hubiera ido peor, la tendría en sima de mi molestando todo el día.

-Era una mujer linda ¿no?-añade Shin Yui con la mirada más picara que nunca.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?...no tiene relevancia-responde esquivando la mirada interesada de su amigo.

-Claro que la tiene, por eso no le dijiste a Mei que casi atropellas a una _chica_, sabias que si se lo decías te ruborizarías como ahora y Mailing te mataría.

Xiao Lang se sorprendió por lo suspicaz que podría llegar a ser Shin Yui, pero supo ocultar como siempre esa sorpresa, aunque siempre lograba serlo en momentos TAN incómodos como esos, y precisamente eso es lo que le molestaba.

-De acuerdo, sí lo era…-acepta mirando a la nada-en realidad era muy hermosa.

-¿Cómo era?-pregunta Shin aprovechando el momento.

-Su cabello era largo y castaño se ondulaba ligeramente, su piel era blanquecina y su figura menuda y frágil, pero sus ojos…sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto, grandes y expresivas orbes esmeralda-termina largando un suspiro profundo.

-wow amigo-exclama sorprendido Shin-si que te flecho.

-¿eh?... ¿de que hablas?

-De la joven por supuesto, nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien así, ni siquiera de tu ex novia Fang.

-Ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre-añade ya fastidiado-nos vemos en la noche, ya que "acepte" ir, me imagino que tú también iras.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré, me parece que Shiang Lang ira por Mailing.

-¿Shiang Lang?-se cuestiona alzando una ceja-¿el hermano de Chiang?

-Así es…así que prepárate por que ella también ira y no pierde las esperanzas de conquistarte-termina con una sonrisa burlona lo que provoco en Li el fruncir su hermoso rostro-pero no te preocupes, yo pasare por ti antes.

-Y se supone que tengo que agradecértelo ¿cierto?

-Así es, amenos que quieras ir con Chiang-Shin Yui se alejo de Li dejándolo solo en la cafetería de la Facultad. Abecés Shin Yui parecía más su enemigo que su amigo, siempre tratando de desesperarlo con sus comentarios, pero terminaba perdonándolo por que era el único que lo comprendía y le hacia más amena su vida.

Sakura en cambio sentía gran aprecio por su amiga, aunque no hay que desechar el hecho de que en algunas ocasiones Tomoyo solía ser algo…desesperante, bueno solo en unas ocasiones, la mayoría del tiempo no lo notaba pues era muy despistada. Ese día era la prueba de ello, todo el día su mente estuvo en las nubes y por supuesto Tomoyo lo había notado.

-¿Te sucede algo malo Sakura?-pregunta Daidouji sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.

-¿oeh?... ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Has estado mucho más despistada que de costumbre-añade con una linda sonrisa en los labios-¿te paso algo que no me hayas contado?

-Pues…sí me sucedió _algo _pero nada importante, no te preocupes-responde no tan convencida.

-mmm…Sakura, por favor dime la verdad, ¿que fue lo que paso?-Tomoyo ya se mostraba más preocupada que al principio-¿Sakura?

-De acuerdo, hoy en la mañana cuando venia hacia aquí casi…casi me atropellan-lo último lo dijo lo más bajito que pudo para que su amiga a duras penas la oyera, pero no lo logro.

-¿¡QUE!? Sakura ¿¡estas bien!?...¿te paso algo malo?...oh Sakura ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-exclama preocupada aferrando sus manos a las de la castaña.

-Tomoyo tranquilízate…no me paso absolutamente nada, solo fue un rose-explica.

-¿Y quien fue? ¿Se disculpo al menos?

-En realidad Tomoyo, fue mi culpa, yo iba corriendo entonces él se detuvo a tiempo y…

-¿Él?-pregunta suspicaz la linda chica-entonces fue un hombre.

-Sí… ¿por qué lo dices de esa forma Tomoyo?-pregunta extrañada.

-Por que ahora sé la causa de tus despistes de este día.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Era guapo?-por alguna extraña razón Tomoyo se veía muy interesada en la respuesta de su amiga, tal vez se dio cuenta de algo que ni siquiera Sakura lo noto.

-La verdad no lo note-responde tomando un sorbo de refresco.

-Vamos Sakura, dime, ¿como era?

-Pues…-se sonroja al solo pensar en lo atractivo que le había parecido el hombre-hay Tomoyo no se…y es mejor que ya me vaya, Touya no tarda en llegar a casa y quiero tener lista la comida.

-De acuerdo Sakura, vamonos-responde no muy animada pero siguiendo los pasos veloces y nerviosos de su amiga.

Las dos chicas tomaron el auto bus que las llevaría a casa, en todo el camino Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra tan solo observaba por la ventana las calles pobladas y Tomoyo respetaba su silencio con una risilla picara.

-Nos vemos en el café Sakura, el señor Ying me pidió que llegara antes, creo que Kia saldrá temprano hoy.

-¿Que?...pero es fin de semana, es el día más atareado de todos, como se le ocurre salir temprano-replica Sakura en un bufido.

-No te preocupes, entre tu, Rika, Chiharu y yo lo aremos bien-termina con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sí…nos vemos entonces haya…adiós Tomoyo-se despide bajando del bus.

-Sí Sakura adiós.

Llegando al departamento noto que su hermano ya había llegado pues su mochila se encontraba en el suelo junto con el suéter del uniforme, levanto las cosas poniéndolas en el sofá de la sala para después buscar con la mirada a su pequeño hermano.

-¿Touya?...ya llegue-grita para poder ser escuchada, y un ruido en el baño le indico que ahí se encontraba su pequeño hermanito.

-Que bueno Sakura-responde yendo hacia ella.

-¿Saliste temprano?

-Sí, mi maestro de matemáticas se sintió mal en la última hora y nos pidieron que nos retiráramos-explica

-De acuerdo, preparare la cena para que comamos y pueda irme a trabajar-dice Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pero pensé que hoy entrabas más tarde.

-Sí, pero Tomoyo me comento que Kia se iría temprano del trabajo y el jefe le pidió a ella entrar más temprano, a mi no se me hizo justo que solo ella lo hiciera así que yo también iré-le explica mientras animadamente preparaba la cena y su hermano la escuchaba atento sentado en un banco.

-¿Quieres que le avise a la señora Kodachi?

-No es necesario, ella llegara tan solo una hora después de que me valla, yo creo que en ese tiempo no te pasara nada ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, siempre te eh dicho que se cuidarme muy bien, no se por que desconfías de mi-replica con el seño fruncido.

-No es que desconfié de ti, es simple precaución.

Sakura termino de servir la cena y enseguida se preparo para salir al trabajo, le dio indicaciones a Touya para que se las dijera a la Sra. Kodachi. Sakura llego puntual a la cafetería encontrándose con sus tres amigas de trabajo, les mostró su mejor sonrisa aunque ellas sabían que no estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero también sabían lo terca que podía llegar a ser Kinomoto.

-Buenas tardes-saludo la oji verde dejando su bolso y su suéter en su loker.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-responden las demás con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sakura no era necesario que llegaras tu también a esta hora-replica Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga-estoy segura que dejaste a Touya solo.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, sabes como es Touya, no le pasara nada, además le avise a la señora Kodachi y me dijo que aria lo posible por llegar antes.-Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza regalándole una sincera sonrisa que Sakura devuelve con otra.

Ya eran la siete y media de l noche, un joven de cabellos alborotados no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, miraba una y otra vez el reloj de pared de su habitación, por momentos se asomaba por la ventana que daba vista hacia la entrada de la mansión. Hasta que por fin vio venir un auto negro, y en el llegaba su mejor amigo, bajo por las escaleras apresurado recibiéndolo en la sala de estar.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-reclama el castaño impresionando un poco a su amigo.

-Discúlpame, no pensé que estuvieras tan entusiasmado en ir-responde en tono burlón-tal vez si quieras intentar algo con Chiang.

-No digas estupideces, es por ella que quiero irme antes, no pienso recibirla aquí, no quiero ser grosero-bufa incomodo-Wein no creo llegar tarde, dile a Mailing que la esperaremos en el café.

-Oye amigo, pero sinceramente yo no se donde esta ese café-interviene Shin Yui un poco intranquilo por la reacción que podría tener su amigo por esto.

-Lo sé, por eso interrogue anticipadamente a Mei, y me dio la dirección exacta de ese café-responde con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Así que después de todo planeaste muy bien esta salida-ríe burlón.

-Algo me dice que después de todo ir a ese lugar no será totalmente inútil.

-¿Crees que pase algo extraordinario? –pregunta Shin curioso a la actitud poco misteriosa de su amigo.

-No extraordinario pero sí interesante…claro que solo es un presentimiento, nada concreto-termina diciendo para salir de su casa e ir al auto conducido por Shin Yui.

-No se, tal vez te encuentras con la linda castaña de ojos esmeralda-replicó divertido retomando su tan peculiar tono burlón.

-¡Cállate y vamonos!-continuo para luego irse ante las risas de su amigo.

Los dos hombres se marcharon de la enorme mansión, por suerte Xiao Lang ya había puesto en claro a Mailing que se iría antes que ella, no se pondría en sus manos otra vez. Mailing espero a los hermanos Lang en el recibidor, estos no tardaron en llegar, ocho en punto ya estaban con Mei.

-Hola querida Mei-saluda Chiang entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Chiang-responde con una linda sonrisa-Buenas noches Shiang-saluda al joven estirando su brazo.

-Buenas noches querida Mailing-responde tomando su mano colocando un tierno beso en ella.

-Y ¿Dónde esta Xiao Lang?

-Se adelanto, con Shin Yui.

-mmm…no es justo quería que fuera con migo-replica entre pucheros-bueno no importa lo tendré para mi toda la noche.

-Si no es que Li te rechaza-dice Lang alzando una ceja.

-No digas eso hermano, Xiao Lang y yo aremos una linda pareja-le mira convencida de sus palabras.

-Bueno, mejor marchémonos, no quiero que Xiao Lang se desespere-murmura retirándose junto con los hermanos Lang.

Todas las mesas estaban llenas en "El Café Juvenil Tiang", todas excepto una, la mejor mesa de todas pues se encontraba en el balcón con vista al parque Ueno, estaba reservada para esa noche, y en punto de las ocho dos jóvenes de porte elegante la ocuparon, se quedaron sentados por unos minutos esperando pero cansados ya decidieron pedir algo para beber.

-Tardan demasiado-se queja el ambarino.

-Ya sabes como son las mujeres Xiao Lang, cinco minutos para ellas son horas para nosotros-exclama el oji negro alzando un brazo para que los atendieran.

-Lo se, pero odio tener que esperar-bufa con aire molesto.

Una de las meseras se acerco a ellos llevándoles la carta.

-En un momento le atienden-se excuso alejándose.

-Sí gracias-responde Shin Yui regalando una dulce sonrisa-después de todo Mailing tenia razón al decir que este lugar era muy concurrido a pesar de su ubicación-dice dirigiéndose al castaño.

Li asintió con la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la barra, fue entonces cuando la vio, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y largos sostenidos por un listón dejando caer delgados mechones, la miro bambolearse como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sonriéndole a todo el mundo y atendiendo con alegría las mesas, se quedo pasmado al ver que su mirada se dirigió hacia él por unos segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos al hundirse en su mirada esmeralda…un momento, ¿mirada esmeralda? Acaso podría ser ella. Volvió su cabeza fijando su vista a la mesa, lo que hizo que Shin Yui se extrañara un poco.

-Sakura por favor atiende aquella mesa-pide Rika a su compañera.

-De acuerdo-responde mirando por unos segundos hacia donde tenía que ir para después tomar su libretita de apuntes.

El castaño la vio acercarse pasmado, mientras que Shin Yui se preguntaba a si mismo el porque de la reacción tan paranoica de su amigo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Xiao?-pregunta Shin mirando fijamente a Li.

-Es ella-susurra pero un poco alto para ser escuchado por su amigo.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-al instante Shin Yui respondió a sus incógnitas, miro detenidamente a la joven que les hablaba, y observo fijamente la mirada esmeralda de la joven, quien se sintió incomoda por ello-disculpen, ¿ordenaran algo?-interrumpe Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos jóvenes.

-Sí, por ahora solo quiero una taza de té, por favor-dice el de cabellos negros sin dejar de mirarla.

-De acuerdo, ¿y usted?...-al momento los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorpresivamente-_"es el chico de esta mañana"_-pensó nerviosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron congelándose al instante, la respiración de ambos era acelerada pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de eso a excepción de Shin Yui que con una sonrisa extraña los miraba incomodo.

-eh-interrumpe por fin el peli negro tosiendo para disimular lo incomodo que se encontraba con la escena.

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpa Sakura avergonzada-va…va a pedir algo señor-dice refiriéndose a Li.

-Un café-responde desviando su mirada.

-En seguida les traigo su orden-termina retirándose con paso acelerado.

-Así que es ella-dice Shin Yui ya viendo a lo lejos a la castaña-tenias razón, sus ojos son hermosos.

Li dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amigo causándole una risotada.

-¿Que es lo que te molesta? ¿El hecho de que conocí a la chica o el muy acertado comentario que hice sobre ella?

-Mejor cállate-bufa molesto mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

Minutos después Sakura llevo la orden a la mesa de Li tratando de que las tazas no cayeran pues se sentía tan nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del castaño y la sonrisa quisquillosa de su acompañante o ¿era lo apuesto que era el ambarino?...no eso no puede ser.

-¡¡Xiao Lang!!-se escucha un estruendoso grito junto con unos brazos que rodeaban con fuerza al castaño.

-_"¿ese es su nombre?"_-piensa Sakura abriéndole el paso a los jóvenes que se acercaban.

-Mailing…suéltame-exclama Li reclamando aire.

-Vamos Mei…no lo dejas respirar-reprocha Chiang jalándola, Sakura solo alzo una ceja con una gotita en la nuca.

La escena no podía ser más vergonzosa, una abrazando al hombre de rostro casi morado y la otra jalando como si quisiera arrancarle los brazos y de paso la cabeza al ambarino, mientras que el peli negro reía sin parar y Shiang se cubría el rostro de vergüenza moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Compórtense-dice por fin ya fastidiado Shiang, un hombre alto de cabellos alborotados y rubios iguales a los de su hermana, con los ojos celestes.

-Sí Shiang-responden ambas al unísono apenadas por lo que habían hecho.

Los tres tomaron su lugar en la mesa y le dieron su orden a Sakura, pero a Mailing no le paso desapercibido el como su primo la miraba tan detenidamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento e incluso el vaivén de los cabellos largos y castaños de la mujer, él lo observaba todo, por supuesto que aquella mesera no se daba ni idea de que estaba siendo observada aunque en algunos momentos sentía una mirada que la tensaba pero no le daba la más mínima importancia o por lo menos no la que le debería dar.

Sakura estaba a punto de retirarse de la mesa después de haber terminado de servirles, sirvió el ultimo vaso de naranjada el cual era para el ambarino colocándolo frente a este, dio media vuelta recogiendo la base y la charola donde llevaba las ordenes para después dejar el lugar, hasta que sintió un mano que la detuvo en seco, el ambarino la había detenido tomándola por la muñeca, esta reacción provoco el asombro de sus compañeros que incrédulos miraban la escena extrañados.

-Disculpe-dijo escuetamente sin importarle las miradas interrogantes de los demás.

-¿Sí?-la mesera fijo su mirada esmerada a la del ambarino.

Xiao Lang trato de agilizar su mente y formar una frase coherente para justificar lo que sus impulsos lo habían obligado a hacer, pero sin éxito, soltó la muñeca de la joven con mueca de disgusto hacía él mismo, mientras que ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-No es nada-negó Li moviendo la cabeza.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra la mesera se alejo con una gran interrogante en la cabeza… ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?...entro a la cocina caminando hacia la mesa de las charolas dejando la suya ahí para luego recargarse en el filo de la mesa observando detenidamente su muñeca rozándola con uno de sus dedos sintiendo aun la calida mano que minutos antes la había sostenido, largo un suspiro.

Mientras tanto el castaño deseaba que lo tragara la tierra, pero obviamente no mostraba eso, miraba a todos lados excepto a las cuatro personas que sí lo miraban a él esperando tal vez una excusa de aquel comportamiento tan no de él-impulsivo en pocas palabras-desde luego que Li jamás se excusaría por aquello su ego y orgullo no se lo permitían.

-¿Y bien?-se escucho la voz dulce y abecés chillona de Mailing-¿que explicación darás?

¿Explicación? ¿Acaso tenia que dar una? En realidad ni él mismo sabia el porque hizo eso lo único que sabía es que algo lo había empujado a hacerlo y lo hizo así sin más, claro que después vino el arrepentimiento aunque no se disculpo por ello.

-No tengo que explicar nada-respondió aun sin mirarlos levantándose de su asiento y tomando la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla al llegar, saco un billete grande y lo dejo en la mesa, camino unos cuantos pasos a la salida y fue detenido-ahora él-por Chiang.

-¿Por que huyes Li?-pregunto la rubia sin ser observada por el joven castaño.

-No huyo-respondió frío-se me han quitado las ganas de comer.

Y así salio del lugar dejando a ambas chicas con la boca cerrada, y a los chicos sin que pensar, bueno Shiang no había dicho mucho esa noche, en realidad ni si quiera se inmuto a observar lo que había hecho Li, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, no eran amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos, simplemente iban en el mismo colegio y frecuentaban a las mismas personas, claro que él tenia a una tonta hermana-según él y muchos-que esta perdidamente enamorada del ambarino, como muchas otras que darían lo que fuera por una sonrisa de esté.

Mientras que Shin Yui estaba divertido con la escena, nunca antes había vito a su amigo reaccionar así, fue un momento de fotografía, tal vez esa chica le haya movido algo como para hacer eso, ni siquiera con su ex novia se había comportado tan… ¿posesivo?...que cosas, ahora solo faltaba irlo a molestar, no por ser una mala persona, si no por que de otra manera no podía sacarle las cosas a ese refunfuñón de Li.

Sakura salió del restauran por la puerta de servicio a tomar un poco de aire, lo que pasó en aquella mesa le había dejado confundida, reconoció al hombre de inmediato que fijo su mirada a la ambarina de él, por supuesto que esa mirada no podía olvidarla, no por que fue la que casi la arroya en su lujoso automóvil, sino porque mostraba en ella algo de vació y desolación.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar sus desvariados pensamientos, se recargo un poco en la pared largando un suspiro, camino un poco para salir del callejón donde se encontraba yendo a la calle donde estaba la entrada del lugar. Se detuvo en seco al toparse con la mirada inexpresiva de un amarino, quería desviar la mirada pero por alguna extraña razón su cerebro no la apoyaba, el joven de cabellos alborotados reacciono acercándose lentamente a ella, su respiración era entrecortada, se sentía atorada sus pies no reaccionaban para correr, abrió su boca tratando de gritar pero ningún sonido audible salio de ella.

Xiao Lang se detuvo frente a ella observándola por unos segundos, la sentía tensa, nerviosa, podía percibir el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos la ojiverde ya que su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada además de que su piel se había puesto de un color pálido, él se sintió mal por provocarle ese miedo a la joven así que sin pensarlo se disculpo.

-Perdóname por haberte sostenido de esa manera-ahora el rostro de la castaña cambiaba de susto a incomprensión, pero aun así no podía articular palabra-también por casi atropellarte esta mañana-añade al no escuchar palabra.

-No…no se preocupe-dice por fin Sakura balbucéate-lo de la mañana fue mi culpa.

-Aun así-pasaron unos minutos de silencio, ninguno desviaba la mirada del otro, algo les ocurría a ambos que no sabían que era, pero era algo hipnotizante para ambos.

-¡Sakura te necesitamos!-se escucha una voz desde adentro del restaurante haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Dis…discúlpeme-añade Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia-tengo que irme-La castaña estaba a punto de marcharse pero nuevamente una mano calida y varonil la detuvo sosteniéndola de la suya.

El mismo Li se sorprendió por aquello, otra vez lo había hecho… ¿pero como era posible?...acababa de disculparse por ese mismo hecho hace menos de cinco minutos y volvía a hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que tenia esa mujer que lo hacía reaccionar así? Pero por la misma condenada razón no la soltaba, seguía sosteniéndole la mano logrando articular una frase…

-¿Ese es tu nombre?-cuestionó el castaño sin saber por que.

-Ss…sí-respondió Kinomoto algo asustada y avergonzada a la vez-podría…-dijo mirando su mano cubierta por la del joven.

-Lo siento-se disculpa soltando al instante la mano de la ojiverde, sin más la vio partir y entrar a su trabajo-Sakura-murmuro sin darse cuenta de ello.

El corazón del chico latía a mil por hora, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Miraba aun la dirección que había recorrido la hermosa castaña, pero una mano posada en su hombro lo distrajo o más bien, lo regreso a la realidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó Li dejando de lado sus desvaríos regresando a su seriedad habitual mirando a su amigo frente a él.

-Es lo que yo pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Shin Yui había salido unos cuantos segundos después tras de él, dejando al igual que Li dinero en la mesa y a unas muy confundidas mujeres buscando respuestas en la mirada fría del rubio. Vio que su castaño amigo se dirigía a la entrada de un callejón donde supuso también era la entrada de servicio para el café juvenil-como ellos le llamaban-pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio la escena que ahí se presenciaba, el magnate Li Xiao Lang pidiendo perdón en una doble ocasión, simplemente no podía creer aquello, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Pero no todo acababa ahí, al igual que ellos escucho la voz provenir de la puerta trasera, tratando de no ser visto se escabullo colocándose más cerca de lo que ya estaba, y entonces paso, nuevamente Xiao Lang había tomado a la joven pero esta vez de la mano, un tanto más atrevido. Escucho detenidamente la pregunta de su amigo ¿acaso le importaba el nombre de la chica? Y para colmo después de verla partir no se movió ni un centímetro al igual que su mirada perdida en el callejón.

-Nada-responde Li dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al auto de su amigo estacionado cerca del lugar-Nada-murmura por fin tratando de ser inaudible pero fracasando el intento pues su amigo lo había escuchado a la perfección.

-¡Caray!-exclamo confundido Shin Yui pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-¿acaso algo pasa allí?

_**Continuara…**_

**_--_**

_Hola amigas y amigos lectores, espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, creo que estuvo genial, pero solo lo sabré si dejan sus opiniones o sugerencias en sus review…yo los recibiré con muchísimo cariño ya que sinceramente es el primer FanFic que ago, bueno esta el de "Reencarnación", pero ese lo deje a medias pues no me quedo como lo planee, así que lo estoy reescribiendo__, aun así no crean que pasara lo mismo con este, claro que no, este sí que lo he planeado muy bien, es por eso que me gustaría leer sus opiniones._

_**Diccionario de Hikari**__. Aquí despejare las dudas que tengan o que puedan tener de alguna palabra, frase o…..que desconozcan y estarán marcadas por _

_**Ensalada Rusa:**__ Como la palabra lo dice, es una ensalada compuesta por poyo deshebrado, zanahoria, papa, chicharos, crema y mayonesa. Siendo sincera es mi comida favorita, pues su sabor no es ni salado ni tampoco muy dulce. Cuando puedan deberían probarla es deliciosa._

_Bueno por hoy es todo, sigan leyendo FanFics y fomenten el anime…jijiji…_

_**Agradecimientos a: **__Por ahora solo a mi hermano que me ha estado prestando su Lap para escribir, no se que hubiera sido sin él…jejeje…y por supuesto a todos ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo en leer este humilde finc._

_GrAcIaS _


	2. Pase lo que paseTodo estará bien

Distinto a Mí

**_Distinto a Mí_**

**Capitulo 2:**

**_"Pase Lo Que Pase…Todo Estará Bien"_**

Era sábado por la mañana, pero para la oji verde era como cualquier otro día pues a pesar de que no asistía ese día a clases en la Universidad, tenía que trabajar todo el día en El Café para poder ganar lo suficiente para pagar la colegiatura de su hermano y la suya.

Con pocas energías se incorporo de su cama poniéndose sus pantuflas dando un gran bostezo y estirándose hasta no poder más. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve de la mañana y ella empezaba su trabajo a las once así que no se apresuro mucho.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta la recamara de su pequeño hermano, al entrar no encontró a nadie y con una sonrisa en la boca vio la cama ya tendida, despreocupada fue hacia la cocina encontrándose a un muy apurado Touya preparando el desayuno, a pesar de su edad era mucho más diestro en la cocina que su propia hermana. Sakura lo miro con orgullo, no podía tener a un mejor hermano.

Entonces a su mente vino aquella época en la que todavía convivían con sus padres, él apenas contaba con cuatro años y ella con quince, siempre se ha lamentado el haber pasado mucho más tiempo con sus padres que él era por eso que siempre le demostró amor y ternura para que nunca creciera carente de esto.

Su vida en Tomoeda, el pueblo en Japón donde antes vivía con su familia, era reconfortante, nunca le falto nada y el ir al colegio yendo por las avenidas de cerezo era lo mejor de cada mañana, el regresar y encontrar a su madre siempre recibiéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro y el pasar tiempo escuchando las anécdotas de su padre cada vez que llegaba de sus clases en la Universidad o de las excavaciones a las que lo invitaban por ser el mejor arqueólogo del lugar y por supuesto jugar incansables horas con su pequeño hermano.

Extrañaba tanto esa vida, esa vida de alegrías, de tristezas compartidas y momentos inolvidables. Pero eso ya no podía ser, ella sabia que jamás iban a volver a ver a sus padres ni volverían a vivir aquellos momentos.

Sakura recordaba la última vez que hablo con su madre.

_La oji verde corría con desesperación por los pasillos blancos del hospital, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que en verdad había ocurrido, después de recibir aquella llamada de un oficial diciéndole que sus padres habías sufrido un accidente automovilístico no tardo nada en dejar a su hermano con su amable vecina e ir de inmediato al hospital._

_Sin reparos pregunto en donde se encontraba la habitación donde se encontraba el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, una de las enfermeras que atendían su caso le indico el número de habitación._

_-Su estado es muy grave al igual que el de la señora Kinomoto-informaba la enfermera a la castaña-le sugiero que de aviso a algún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo del papeleo._

_-Pero…se pondrán bien… ¿verdad?-Sakura vio con angustia y temor la expresión desalentadora de la mujer, pero tenia que resistir._

_-Los doctores están haciendo lo posible para que sea así pequeña-responde la mujer de blanco tratando de dar esperanzas a la joven a pesar de saber que eran casi nulas las posibilidades de que viviesen._

_-¡Sakura!-un grito se escucho a lo lejos y antes de poder voltear Sakura ya estaba entre los brazos de una mujer conocida._

_-Señora Daidouji-murmuro sorprendida al sentirla aferrada a ella._

_-Oh Sakura, no puedo creer que este pasando esto-solloza la mujer abrazando aun más fuerte a la oji verde-mi querida __Nadeshiko, no le puede estar pasando esto._

_-Mamá, todo estará bien__-se escucha la suave voz de su mejor amiga dándole ánimos-ya veras que sí Sakura._

_-Gracias Tomoyo-responde la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-¿Señora es usted familiar de los señores Kinomoto?-pregunta la enfermera que aun se encontraba ahí._

_-Sí, soy prima de la señora Nadeshiko._

_-Si es tan amable me permitiría hablar con usted._

_-Por supuesto-responde dejando libre a Sakura para dirigirse a donde la enfermera le indicaba._

_Sonomi Daidouji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el doctor le había dejado en claro que los señores Kinomoto no tenían esperanzas de vivir así que lo mejor era que dejaran todo arreglado y se despidieran de ellos._

_Sin más y con el corazón destrozado, el doctor y la señora Daidouji se dirigieron donde Sakura y Tomoyo viendo en ambas una mirada de tristeza y penumbra aun más en la joven Kinomoto._

_-Señorita Kinomoto-habla el doctor captando la mirada perdida de esta-podrá ver a sus padres, por favor sígame._

_Sin cuestionárselo asintió y fue directo a donde el hombre la llevaba._

_-Aquí esta su madre, por favor sea breve._

_Sakura asintió y entro con sigilo acercándose poco a poco a la cama donde estaba la autora de sus días._

_-¿Madre?-la castaña observo el rostro pálido de su madre, y con tristeza y dolor vio la sonrisa borrada de su rostro, entonces sintió una mano tibia tocar la suya-Madre_

_-Sa…Sakura-murmura la mujer casi inaudible-todo…todo estará bien hija._

_-Lo se mamá-dice con lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos-por favor mami recupérate, Touya esta esperándonos en casa, tienes que ponerte bien._

_-Cuida mucho a tu hermano hija, nunca lo dejes solo._

_-No digas eso mami, por favor no te despidas-el llanto en la oji verde se hace presente, la consternación venida con el dolor de perder a su madre le inundaban los sentidos haciéndole perder el control soltando el llanto que por horas había retenido-no podré vivir sin ti._

_-Sí lo aras pequeña-añade ante la negativa de su hija-y cuidaras a Touya dándole amor, ternura y dulzura_

_-Ma…má-Sakura miraba a su madre con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, no podía creer lo estaba pasando, apenas ayer habían planeado el ir de vacaciones a algún lago y ahora…ahora sucedía esto, ¿acaso el destino quería verla sufrir? _

_-Recuerda muy bien esto Sakura-añade la mujer tomando la mejilla de su hija-"pase lo que pase…todo estará bien"_

_La mano de Nadeshiko resbalo por el rostro de la joven castaña cayendo en un sueño profundo._

_-"Todo estará bien" mamá…nada les ocurrirá-agrega por fin la oji verde para después salir de la habitación._

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-repitió la castaña volviendo ya de aquel recuerdo mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura reacciona!-los gritos del pequeño Touya hicieron que su hermana diera un respingo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede Touya?-pregunta la joven mientras limpiaba su rostro con su mano.

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-No es nada-responde mostrando una amplia sonrisa-mejor apurémonos con el desayuno para que te pase a dejar con la señora Kodachi, estoy segura que hoy abra mucho trabajo en El Café.

Touya tan solo asintió no muy convencido de la sonrisa de su hermana mayor, él bien sabia que siempre que Sakura lloraba era por recordar a sus padres y aunque él no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos Sakura se había encargado de que no los olvidara.

Los planes para ese día no variaban de los sábados anteriores, ella se iría a trabajar mientras que el pequeño Touya se quedaría en casa de la señora Kodachi el resto del día hasta que llegara Sakura del trabajo, que para entonces él ya estaría dormido.

Terminando el desayuno ambos se dirigieron a la casa de quien cuidaría al hermano de Sakura, no tardo mucho en darle sus indicaciones a Touya y a la señora Kodachi y agradecer-a la ultima-por cuidar a su hermano. Cuando al fin se despidió de los dos se encamino a su trabajo encontrándose a su risueña amiga en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Tomoyo?-la castaña se sorprendió ver a su amiga ahí pues ella tenia entendido que ese día solo trabajaría medio día.

-Hola Sakura-saluda la amatista con su siempre sonrisa-iba camino a tu departamento.

-¿Pero no ibas a trabajar tan solo medio día?

-Sí, pero los planes cambiaron así que sí iré a trabajar el tiempo completo-aclara Daidouji caminando con la oji verde hacia la salida.

-Pues yo que tú me hubiera quedado en casa, estoy segura que hoy será un largo laaargoo día-reflexiona Sakura con pesar recibiendo de su amiga una risilla divertida a lo que ella le responde de la misma manera.

-Yo prefiero ocuparme un poco más en el trabajo, recuerda que siempre soy yo la que pide permisos para salir o no ir.

-Pero lo haces por tus estudios, en cambio mi carrera me da más libertad para ocuparme del trabajo y de cuidar de Touya-aclara Sakura recordando que a duras pena le alcanza el día para terminar sus tareas a tiempo-debe ser muy difícil el estudiar diseño-la amatista volvió a soltar una risilla.

Tomoyo Daidouji era más que una joven estudiante de universidad y una linda mesera en una cafetería. En realidad era la única hija de la empresaria más reconocida en Japón la señora Sonomi Daidouji, dueña de la Empresa Juguetera Daidouji. A la amatista nunca le gusto vivir así, a pesar de tenerlo todo-materialmente-no se sentía feliz pues había algo que le faltaba, tenia un vacío en su corazón el cual llenó al conocer a Sakura. No supo como había pasado aquello, pero al hacerse amiga de la castaña su mundo ya no estaba tan oscuro y desolado, lo material había perdido su valor y su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, ella lo cambio todo al llegar a su mundo y eso se lo debía pues sin ella lo más seguro es que ya no estaría entre los vivos.

_Lo recordaba a la perfección, ella contaba con no más de trece años__-__**"muy joven para pasar por tantas desgracias"**__ decían las amigas estiradas de su madre- era un día lluvioso como para estar en el parque sentada en una banca bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezo, pero a ella eso no le importaba, no le importaba si se mojaba o si pescaba un resfrío, para aquella joven solo existían ella y la navaja que sostenía fervientemente posándola en su muñeca, las lagrimas gruesas y constantes mojaban su rostro pálido corriendo el escaso maquillaje que llevaba aquel día._

_  
Se iba a quitar la vida y ella lo sabía, la amatista sabía que al hacer aquel corte no habría vuelta atrás, pero también tenia en claro que todos los problemas por los que estaba pasando lo valían, no era fácil enfrentar sola el divorcio de sus padres venido después con el rechazo constante de sus compañeros y la falta de cariño por parte de su madre eso y más la hacían cada vez más infeliz. Las personas pasaban corriendo para ocultarse de la lluvia que ni cuenta se daban de aquella amatista y eso no se le hacia extraño, nadie nunca se ha interesado en ella ni siquiera sus padres, ¿Por qué algún extraño debería hacerlo?_

_Estaba a punto de hacer el corte cuando sintió que la lluvia ya no golpeaba más con su cuerpo, lentamente alzo la cabeza encontrándose con un rostro desconocido y en el una linda sonrisa y dos hermosos ojos verdes adornados con dos mechones castaños que caían a sus lados._

_**Idji anhassuni hemalgun usum **_

_**bitnadon uri yennaldurul **_

_**imi jiwossuni sumgappun nunmul **_

_**kamahge byongdun ne moyangun**_

_**Gude goun ne saranga sonul jabada oh **_

_**dashi negero waso gobdigoun kotnorechorom**_

_-Si haces eso te vas a lastimar-escucho de aquella persona sin entender bien a que se refería hasta que la mirada verdosa se fijó en la navaja que se posaba en su muñeca._

_-De eso se trata-respondió la amatista como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-¿Y por que arias algo así?-la pregunta de aquella niña le llego como un balde de agua fría ¿Por qué? Bueno había que entenderla, aquella castaña no sabía nada sobre su vida monótona y agotadora, no tenia idea de lo duro que era ser ella y vivir como ella lo hacia tan cansadamente._

_-Porque mi vida es un desastre-respondió por fin cubriendo su vista con su flequillo azulado._

_-No puede estar tan mal como para suicidarte-dice la castaña con ingenuidad brotándole por su sonrisa, cosa que había desesperado a Tomoyo._

_-¿Tú que sabes?-cuestiona la amatista con seriedad-tú no sabes por las cosas que eh pasado, mis padres se separaron, mi madre cada día se aleja más de mi y para colmo nadie en este mundo quiere ser mi amigo-pareciera como si se lo estuviese reprochando así misma, como si se estuviera culpando-no tienes idea de lo duro que es no tener a nadie ni un solo amigo._

_**Gadugkin monjirul toro on goul **_

_**hurin dalbiche shisobone**_

_**sewore giphun jam pusoghan olgul **_

_**sebyogisullo danjanghago**_

_**Gude goun ne saranga sonul jabada oh **_

_**dashi negero waso gobdigoun kotnorechorom**_

_-Entonces yo seré tu amiga-la expresión sorprendida de Tomoyo era evidente__._

_Las lágrimas dejaron de caer pero sintió como la lluvia volvía a golpear su cuerpo mojándola nuevamente y entonces sintió como algo calido la rodeaba con fuerza, los cabellos castaños de aquella joven se pegaban a su rostro. En ese instante-por alguna extraña razón-ya no se sentía sola y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mojado por la lluvia que hacia memorable aquel momento, sin más respondió a aquel abrazo soltando un sollozo pero ya no de tristeza si no de alegría._

_-Toma-la castaña se separo de aquel abrazo para extenderle un pañuelo y mostrarle una linda sonrisa a su nueva amiga quien con otra sonrisa tomo el pañuelo secándose sus lágrimas. La oji verde volvió a tomar la sombrilla que había dejado caer para poder abrazar a la amatista cubriéndose nuevamente de la lluvia._

_**Sarang ajig gu jarie **_

_**hanbondo ibyol mothan ibyol sogeso **_

_**dashi doraonun gunal **_

_**gutte ne norega i sesangul da gajilteni**_

_-Aun no se tu nombre-añade la hija de Sonomi poniéndose de pie frente a la castaña._

_-Cierto-reflexiona pensativamente-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-dice extendiendo su mano para que la otra la estrechara._

_-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji-responde la amatista tomando la mano de Sakura._

_-¿Puedo decirte Tomoyo?-la pregunta le resulto divertida pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-¡excelente! Tú puedes decirme Sakura, si vamos a ser amigas es bueno tenernos confianza ¿no crees?_

_-A veces confiar en otras personas es muy difícil-dice Daidouji más para si que para su acompañante._

_-Pero si en estos momentos confiaste en mí dándome tu amistad-comenta Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa-pero como siempre dice mi mamá "Pase lo que pase…todo estará bien"_

_**Gude goun ne saranga sonul jabada oh **_

_**dashi negero waso gobdigoun kotnorechorom **_

_**udne**_

En ese tiempo todo parecía tan fácil para la pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo recordaba que su amiga siempre había sido la más optimista para todo en cambio ella en muchas ocasiones había sido negativa, pero siempre estaba la oji verde para darle consuelo y ánimos para todo, ella fue quién la ayudo a reconciliarse con su madre y descubrieron que eran parientes, todo era casi perfección ahora ya nada le faltaba y siempre contaba con la alegría de Sakura para animarle. Hasta aquel día en que los señores Kinomoto perdieron la vida, eso había destrozado el corazón de su amiga, no más sonrisas sin razón, no más abrazos eufóricos y risas escandalosas, ya no más salidas al centro comercial o pláticas sin sentido, todo eso había acabado desde el día en que le dijeron a Sakura que sus padres habían muerto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ahora le tocaba a ella salvar la vida de su amiga, ahora era su turno de ayudarla y darle todo el apoyo posible así como Sakura lo había hecho con ella. Cuando Sakura había decidido irse a vivir a Hong Kong la apoyo por completo y decidió irse con ella, para su madre había sido muy duro dejarla ir pero lo entendió pues a pesar de la distancia sabia que ya no seria una separación como la que vivían antes de llegar Sakura a su mundo. Sonomi les ofreció su casa en Hong Kong pero Sakura se negó rotundamente pues alegaba que solo estaría poco tiempo haya pues su padre antes de morir le había dado una indicación y estaba dispuesta a hacerla cumplir.

Ahora que lo pensaba, después de dos años viviendo en China Sakura aun no cumplía con esa misión, nunca se lo había preguntado por que pensaba que tal vez era solo un pretexto para alejarse de todo y todos, pero cuando llegaron a Hong Kong la castaña insistía en encontrar a una persona, tal vez podría preguntarle en ese momento.

-¿Sakura?-la oji verde volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios, en todo el trayecto de su edificio hacia la cafetería no habían hablado para nada y ella respeto su silencio así que le dio gusto el escucharla llamarle.

-Sí dime.

-¿Recuerdas el por qué vivimos aquí en Hong Kong?-la pregunta de la amatista borro instantáneamente la sonrisa de la hermana de Touya.

Es verdad, tenia mucho tiempo que no recordaba la razón de su estancia en China, después de un año tratando de cumplir con lo que le había pedido su padre se dio por vencida al no poder cumplir con aquello, pero prefirió quedarse allí que volver a Japón a pesar de que lo extrañaba tanto.

-Sí, pero…

-No te lo estoy reprochando amiga, es solo que estuve pensando en los años que llevamos viviendo aquí y aun no encontramos a esa persona-Sakura se mantuvo pensativa por eso, aló mejor tenia razón y era hora de volver a tratar de buscar a esa persona.

Pero, ¿y si nuevamente fallaba? Tal vez aquella mujer a la que tenia que encontrar ya había muerto, su padre no le dio muchas pistas de su paradero simplemente le dijo que vivía en Hong Kong y que podía encontrarla buscando primero a Hien Li con quién tampoco pudo tener contacto de ningún tipo pues justo cuando lo había encontrado a este se le ocurre realizar un viaje de negocios de exactamente un año de duración.

Bueno ya había pasado un año después de eso, tal vez ahora si podría tener suerte y encontrar a ese hombre y después a aquella mujer.

-La buscare de nuevo-dice Sakura con gesto decidido sorprendiendo levemente a su amiga.

-¿Estas segura?-la oji verde asintió sin reparos.

La interrogativa de Tomoyo no le rondo ni por un segundo a Sakura, estaba completamente segura de lo que decía y de lo que aria, esta vez nada la detendría, ni siquiera un hombre de prodigioso apellido.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ser encontrada?-cuestiono una chica recargada en el umbral de una puerta dirigiéndose a una mujer que se encontraba delicadamente sentada en un sofá frente a un ventanal que daba vista a la hermosa ciudad de Londres.

-Ya es tiempo Nakuru-responde tranquilamente la mujer del sofá con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios dejando pensativa a la joven de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices Kaho-responde Nakuru Akitsuki, una joven de no más de veinticuatro, de cuerpo escultural y de cabellos largos y lacios casi llegándole a las rodillas y cafés al igual que sus ojos penetrantes.

La mujer llamada Kaho Mitsuki se puso de pie cruzando con delicadeza sus brazos y yendo con paso lento hacia el ventanal mirando fijamente el paisaje.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Nakuru.

-Sí, pero tampoco aquella niña se ha esforzado mucho en buscarte.

-Nosotras sabemos bien por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar la pequeña Sakura, y ahora que ha regresado el señor Hien a Hong Kong estoy segura que Kinomoto reanudara su búsqueda-reflexiona la mujer de mayor edad volviendo su vista hacia la más joven tambaleando su largo cabello rojizo-además, ya todo esta preparado para nuestro encuentro.

Las dos mujeres caminaron a paso marcial, pero sin perder el glamour, hacia la salida de la enorme mansión que habitaban para después subir en una elegante limosina. Ya adentro Kaho dio la indicación de dirigirse al aeropuerto principal de Londres.

-Me preocupa que nos equivoquemos y la señorita Kinomoto no te busque más-inquiere Akitsuki pensativamente-tal vez regreso a Japón o…

-Tranquila-detuvo Kaho a las suposiciones de su acompañante-¿ya olvidaste lo que siempre decía Nadeshiko?

-"Pase lo que pase…todo estará bien"-musitaron ambas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuatro pequeñas figuritas rondaban los jardines de la enorme mansión Li, tres de ellas jugaban divertidas atrapadillas mientras que la más grande leía entretenida un libro de fantasía. Las cuatro eran las hijas Li.

Shiefa Li, a sus doce años era una de las más aplicadas en su grado, por ser la más grande cuidaba y protegía a sus tres hermanas, su cabello era largo y castaño y sus ojos miel contrastaban a la perfección con su piel blanquecina, la siguiente era Femeei Li, de diez años, era extrovertida y le gustaba divertirse aunque a veces fuera a costa de sus hermanas, a pesar de eso tenia un gran corazón, físicamente no se diferenciaba mucho de Shiefa a excepción de que su cabello era corto y ondulado, después seguían las gemelas Fanren y Fuutie, ambas de ocho años, Fanren tomaba el papel de la más protectora mientras que Fuutie era de cierto modo tímida y cumplía muy bien el papel de la más pequeña-aunque fuese por minutos-y al igual que Femeei tenían ese cabello castaño-pero fuutie lo tenia liso y corto-y ojos miel tan hermosos como la primera.

Pero lo que sí tenían en común-aparte del físico-era que las cuatro amaban de sobremanera a su querido hermano Xiao Lang, para ellas era lo máximo, el héroe de todas aquellas historias de príncipes y hechiceros que escuchaban de la boca de Shiefa quien les contaba cada noche una historia diferente de fantasía todas protagonizadas por su hermano. Por supuesto para Xiao Lang las cuatro pequeñas eran su vida, cada una ocupaba una parte importante de su vida, las había cuidado y visto crecer desde siempre aunque hubiera ocasiones en que les ganaba la euforia por él que llegaba al extremo de colgársele o abrazarlo con fuerzas sobrehumanas, aun así él las adoraba.

Las cuatro pequeñas vieron emocionadas entrar al Ferrari negro que esperaban cada día con entusiasmo, sin más corrieron a la entrada esperando a que descendiera la persona que venia abordo. Un hombre de edad indefinida bajo de aquel auto acompañado de su siempre fiel mayordomo quien sacaba de la cajuela una maleta y un portafolio, al ver a las cuatro niñas abrió sus brazos extendiéndolos hacia ellas lo que provoco que las cuatro corrieran hacia él.

-¡Papá!-gritaron las cuatro abrazando fuertemente al hombre.

-Hijas que gusto verlas-responde dándoles un pequeño pero significativo beso en la frente a cada una de ellas-¿me han extrañado?

-¡Claro que sí papá!-responden al unísono abrazándolo nuevamente provocando una sonrisa llena de alegría en su padre.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia de una mujer que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada mirando la escena con suma alegría, segundos después decidió acercarse para saludar al hombre.

-Bienvenido a casa Hien.

Hien Li, esposo de Ieran Li padre de las cuatro pequeñas y del joven Xiao Lang, socio mayoritario de Corporaciones Li, el hombre más rico de China y en tercer puesto de Japón, socio minoritario de empresas pequeñas que necesitaban de su apoyo para no quedar en bancarrota. Esto y más era Hien Li, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años pero con fortaleza de treinta, de mente brillante, se le daban bien los negocios y lo venia demostrando con todos sus proyectos, pero no solo era un hombre de negocios, también era una padre y esposo ejemplar, físicamente se podría considerar como un hombre apuesto, alto, esbelto, de cabellos castaños y alborotados, de ojos como el ámbar y piel trigueña.

La familia entro a la casa seguidos por Wein quien llevaría la maleta a la recamara de Hien, mientras él y su esposa caminaban hacia la sala de estar y las niñas se encaminaban hacia la habitación de Xiao Lang para avisarle del regreso de su padre.

-¿Como estuvieron las cosas en Japón?-cuestiona Ieran sin mucha curiosidad.

-Todo esta excelente, los números van subiendo y eso me anima para decidirme a apoyar a una nueva empresa hotelera-responde con un tono de entusiasmo muy marcado.

-Me alegro-agrega Ieran mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro blanquecino pero ligeramente maquillado-¿y que me dices de Inglaterra?

-¡Viento en popa!-exclama como respuesta-Hiragizawa a sabido mantener las riendas de la Corporación, y en este viaje me eh dado la oportunidad de conocer s su…-Hien no termino la frase pues veía acercarse a un joven con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Padre que gusto verle-saluda Xiao Lang tomándole del antebrazo para después darle un abrazo en un gesto varonil.

-Lo mismo digo hijo-agrega Hien respondiendo al saludo de Xiao de igual manera.

Los dos tomaron asiento comenzando una charla de cómo iba todo en la Corporación, mientras que Ieran pedía a una muchacha del servicio té y panecillos para hacer más amena la charla.

-Le comentaba a tu madre que me eh dado la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de Hajime y Regina Hiragizawa-dice Hien Li tomando una de las tazas de té que momentos antes habían llevado.

-¿Hiragizawa?-pregunta el ambarino alzando una de sus cejas-no sabia que tenia un hijo.

-Pues sí, su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, Hajime me ha dicho que no le interesa mucho el mundo de los negocios pero que lo ha tenido que convencer a interesarse más pues es su único hijo y por lo tanto único heredero de su fortuna.

-_No es el único que piensa así_-piensa Xiao Lang tomando una galleta.

-Ya lo recuerdo-interviene Ieran colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla a modo de estar pensando-Regina me hablo de él en una ocasión, creo que fue en la recepción de Xue Tsukishiro en Japón.

-¿A sí? Eso no me lo habías dicho-agrega el mayor de los Li con su siempre presente sonrisa.

-No le di importancia-responde Ieran incorporándose para salir de aquel lugar-iré a ver a las niñas-dice retirándose de la sala a lo que ambos se levantan dando una leve reverencia para después volver a su lugar.

-¿Y como te ha ido a ti hijo?

-Bien padre-responde monótonamente.

-No te noto muy convencido de eso-Hien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le pesaba a su hijo ser un Li, pero tampoco a él le fue fácil y estaba seguro que Xiao Lang lo iba a superar y se iba a fortalecer-¿paso algo?

-No es nada padre-responde el joven Li negando con la cabeza.

Un tiempo más se la pasaron hablando del viaje que hizo Hien, cuando llego la cena se sintió muy feliz al compartirla con su familia, había pasado mucho para que volvieran a cenar juntos, no solo por los viajes que muy regularmente hacia Hien si no por el trabajo constante de este y las practicas interminables de Xiao Lang en las artes marciales. Pero ese día dejaron trabajo y practicas para poder pasarla juntos como la familia que eran.

Después de la cena las cuatro niñas convencieron a su padre para que jugara con ellas, mientras que Ieran leía un buen libro. Xiao Lang decidió retirarse a su habitación estaba muy contento de volver a estar con su padre y de que sus hermanas estuvieran tan emocionadas por eso, estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara Mailing se pondría igual de contenta al verlo, ese día su prima había salido desde muy temprano así que aun no sabía de la llegada de su tío.

El ambarino se recostó en su cómoda cama mirando fijamente el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero su vista se fue cerrando poco a poco quedándose completamente dormido.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola amigos y amigas lectores, aquí de nuevo su amiga Hikari trayéndoles __un capítulo más de "Distinto a Mí", espero que les haya gustado mucho por que en lo personal a mi me fascino…jijiji…¿saben por qué? Bueno es que en este capítulo nos adentramos más en la vida de nuestros personajes y en el "porque" de muchas situaciones, claro que aun falta mucho por resolver, por ejemplo… ¿Quiénes son y para que quieren a Sakura las dos mujeres? O ¿Qué es en sí la misión que el padre se Sakura le dio a realizar?_

_E__stas y más incógnitas se resolverán a lo largo de la historia, claro que también se crearan más problemillas alrededor de nuestros queridos protagonistas. _

_La canción que utilice para darle un toque a la escena de Tomoyo se llama Ee byul mot han ee byul (a separation that couldn't start) de Ji sun from loveholic, espero que si les interesa la busquen y la escuchen es muy bonita es un track de un drama Coreano llamado My lovely Sam Soon, si tienen la oportunidad de verlo se los recomiendo es una comedia romántica así que no se aburrirán. _

_**Diccionario de Hikari**__. Aquí despejare las dudas que tengan o que puedan tener de alguna palabra, frase o termino que desconozcan y estarán marcadas por _

_¡Ahora! Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía la verdad me dio mucha pena __**;p**__. Aunque no es una justificación debo decir que apenas tengo diecisiete añitos y pues no tengo la habilidad ortográfica de estudiantes de universidad, aunque como dije, no es ninguna justificación, espero que este capítulo tenga menos faltas de ortografía. Gracias por decírmelo para así reparar mis errores. _

_Bueno esto no tiene mucho que ver con el diccionario pero era importante aclararlo y me pareció bien ponerlo aquí._

_**Agradecimientos a: **_

_SakUcReZo90__: Hola gracias por tu review y te prometo no dejar la historia a medias, espero sigas leyendo y mándame tus comentarios. Gracias._

_Haruko Hinako__: Hola!!...sí la verdad es que sí hay q agradecer a mi hermano por dejarme usar su Lap...jiji...y claro que va a aparecer Erial yo misma me mataría si no lo pensara agregar a la historia, pero como ya leite en este capítulo ya lo menciono ji...bueno gracias por tu review y espero que sigas el trayecto de la historia. Gracias._

Iyen Kinoli: _Hola...pues como ya leíste en este capitulo sí va a salir Eriol en la historia solo que más adelante, gracias por tu comentario y pues no te prometo no tardarme mucho porque con la escuela de por medio esta difícil, aunque en estas vacaciones voy a adelantar el próximo capítulo que espero también leas. Bueno gracias de nuevo por visitar y leer este humilde fic espero sigas leyendo. Gracias._

Angel Zafiro: _Hola!...pues a mí también me gusto la idea de Touya chibi jiji creo que es algo diferente y original. Me disculpo nuevamente por mis faltas de horrografía ji y te agradezco el haberme dado esa observación, también te agradezco el haber leído este fic y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Bueno nos vemos para el próximo capítulo. Gracias._

Goddess Aeris: _Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado esta historia, espero que la sigas hasta su conclusión, gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias._

amatista1986: _Hola!! Gracia por leer este fic y te aseguro poner más atención con mis errores jiji...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias._

Amatista: _HoLa!! Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y muchas gracias por declararte mi nueva lectora. Muchas muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar su comentario espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te guste mucho. Bye Gracias._

_Y gracias a todos aquellos que, aunque no dejaron su comentario, se tomaron la molestia en leer este humilde fic hecho de fan para fans, gracias a todos y FOMENTEN EL ANIME!!_

_GRACIAS_


	3. “No Existen Las Coincidencias…Tan Solo L

Distinto a Mí

Distinto a Mí

Capitulo 3:

"No Existen Las Coincidencias…Tan Solo Lo Inevitable"

Los dedos largos y masculinos se escuchaban bailoteando en el escritorio de roble que se encontraba en su habitación. Había intentado por dos horas terminar el proyecto escolar que definiría la calificación del segundo bimestre, regularmente no tarda más de una hora en hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero este día era diferente, su cabeza estaba ahí, pero su mente rondaba por todas partes no logrando concentrarse, cada vez que fijaba su mirada ambarina al computador recordaba una mirada verdosa haciendo que todo fuera en vano. No entendía como después de una semana todavía seguía pensando en esa persona, no la conocía, nunca la trato si no es por esas dos ocasiones en que tomo de su brazo inconcientemente, ¿pero que de eso? Solo habían sido dos ocasiones, bueno el mismo día pero ¿y que? Desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver, ni ha vuelto a mencionarla a excepción de un día después de eso que su amigo Shin Yui le pregunto por que le había tomado del brazo y al contestar fue claro, aunque con él mismo no.

_-¿Y bien?-pregunto Shin Yui a su amigo ambarino al verlo entrar al edificio universitario._

_-¿Qué?-contesta Li sin darle importancia y sin mirarle._

_-Sabes a que me refiero-Insiste Shin Yui con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

_-Pues no…no se a que te refieres así que se claro-Shaoran alzo la voz considerablemente atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros a lo que le dio la mínima importancia._

_-A la chica castaña de hermosa mirada esmeralda-las intenciones eran claras para el oji negro __molestar__ eso era lo que deseaba, y de eso sí que se dio cuenta Xiao Lang mostrando una mueca de fastidio pero sin dirigirle la mirada-creo que fue muy impulsivo y descortés retenerla de esa forma y sin ninguna justificación para el acto-Shin Yui miraba de reojo a su compañero esperando alguna reacción pero al no haberla prosiguió-aunque no te culpo, la chica a pesar de ser una camarera es realmente linda, aunque sabes que no me importa las clases sociales._

_Xiao Lang estaba por explotar por el último comentario por su amigo, lográndose controlar tan solo porque no tenia por que explotar, estaba hablando de aquella chiquilla que casi atropella la mañana pasada y que por azares del destino volvió a encontrar en una cafetería, pero por que le llenaba de cólera el hecho de que Shin Yui hablara de esa manera de ella, no lo entendía pero definitivamente tenia que controlase._

_-Ok ok, ya no hablare del tema-dice por fin Shin Yui al ver tensarse el cuerpo del castaño-me gustaría volver a ir a esa cafetería ¿Qué te párese?_

¿Volver a verla? Desde aquella ves que su amigo le propuso aquello-auque no tan directamente-no dejaba de pensar en aceptarlo, pero algo se lo impedía y era por eso que no podía hacer aquel proyecto, no era para el día siguiente, en realidad se lo habían pedido anticipando dos semanas, pero a él no le gustaba dejar las cosas para después aunque esta vez seria la excepción. Cerro su carpeta para incorporarse e ir camino a la cocina, miro el reloj de pared y sorprendido observo que ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada, tal vez pasar por la cocina a esa hora no era muy apropiado así que sin más tomo su pijama y se recostó en su cama sintiendo su cuerpo un tanto más relajado. Su vista se fijo en el techo, aun pasaba por su cabeza la idea de volver a esa cafetería y tal vez solo tal vez volver a ver aquella mirada esmeralda que tanto lo tenia embelezado. Con furia sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de ella, cerró los ojos para dormir por fin…

1….

2….

3….

4...

5 segundos pasaron para que los volviera a abrir…

-No puede ser-se reprocha sentándose en la orilla de su cama-no puede ser que vaya a hacer esto.

Sin pensarlo más tomo su celular marcando un número ya conocido, esperó cuatro tonos pensando en que aquella persona ya estaba dormida y así era.

-_¿Sí quien habla?_-se escucha la voz somnolienta casi perdida de Shin Yui al otro lado.

-Soy Xiao Lang-responde rápidamente.

-_¿Xiao Lang?... ¿que hora es?_-se presenta un silencio-_¡¡ ¿Qué?!...Xiao Lang ¿ya viste la hora? ¿Que te pasa?_

-Deja de gritar y ponme atención, te hable para decirte que acepto ir a esa cafetería-la voz alterada de Shin Yui se dejo de escuchar por unos segundos para después cambiar a carcajadas, Li solo puso el rostro más furioso y frustrado que tenia.

-_¿Eso era?_-agrega Shin Yui ya dejando las risas-_¿no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?_

-No-responde con firmeza-iremos mañana mismo en la noche. Hasta mañana-se despide acabando la llamada dejando a un muy confundido pero divertido Shin Yui.

-Así que no podías dormir por eso…no creí que algo como eso le quitara el sueño al magnate Li-se dice el oji negro mirando con gracia la pantalla de su móvil-yo también supuse que esta chica era diferente, pero no creí que tanto como para dejar así a mi querido amigo-agrega mostrando otra de sus sonrisas misteriosas.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Lang se levanto tan temprano como de costumbre para asistir a la universidad, no tardo mucho en tomar un baño para después arreglarse.

En el pasillo se cruzo con su hermana Shiefa que, como siempre, llevaba un libro en las manos.

-¿De que se trata el de hoy?-pregunto el ambarino dirigiéndose a su hermana distrayéndola de su lectura.

-Oh hermano…buenos días-saluda la joven.

-Buenos días Shief. Dime, ¿que es lo que lees?-Xiao Lang quería parecer lo menos interesado, le gustaba la lectura pero muy diferente a la que su hermana leía con tanto fervor.

-Se llama Cenicienta, es fabulosa-los ojos de Shiefa brillaban como dos lindas estrellas, gesto que no entendía su calculador hermano.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque tiene magia, ilusiones, fantasía y amor.

-¿Fantasía? ¿amor?

-Sí, creo que son dos cosas muy parecidas la una con la otra ¿no crees?

-No lo se, pero si quieres seguir leyendo deberías buscar algo más…

-¿Frío?-Shiefa sabia la opinión que tenia su hermano respecto a estos temas.

-Esa no es la palabra Shief-se excusó el ambarino.

-Pero sí la intención, ya se que a ti no te gustan los temas de mis lecturas, pero algún día te pasara algo tan increíble que parecerá de fantasía o a lo mejor un día te enamores de alguien y entonces crearas tu propia historia de amor.

-Ok ya has leído suficiente de esto-dice Xiao Lang señalando el libro en las manos de su hermana-mejor apresúrate hoy las llevare yo al colegio.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Shiefa con mucho entusiasmo dejando atrás la conversación para ir presurosa al comedor y reunirse con sus hermanas a tomar el desayuno.

Xiao Lang sabia que no en muchas ocasiones podía llevar a sus hermanas al colegio así que trataba de hacerlo cuando sus estudios y horarios se lo permitían. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su padre y de una forma muy correcta le saludo con un "buenos días padre" llevado con una leve reverencia.

-Esta bien que no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho hijo, pero no por eso tienes que comportarte así.

-Lo siento padre-suspiró Xiao con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Les había prometido a las chicas que las llevaría hoy al colegio pero al parecer se presento un problema en la oficina-comento Hien con un poco de pesar-apenas piso china y ya mi corporación me necesita-dice el mayor de los Li con humor en sus palabras.

-Pues de eso se trata ¿no padre?-el tono y mirada del chico habían cambiado a uno un tanto frío-los Li estamos para resolver los problemas.

-No siempre hijo, pero si nadie más puede arreglarlos nosotros como dueños mayoritarios debemos hacer un mayor esfuerzo que los demás.

Las palabras de su padre no le convencían del todo, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de discutir eso además ya había notado que se les aria tarde a sus hermanas si no se apuraba.

-Yo llevare a las niñas no te preocupes, atiende tus negocios-lo ultimo lo había dicho con toda la frialdad del mundo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su padre.

El ambarino terminó de descender las escaleras encontrándose a sus cuatro hermanas esperándolo en la puerta para salir, sin percatarse de que no había probado bocado se apresuro a llevarlas para que no llegaran tarde al colegio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡¡Monstruo!! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-los gritos de Touya eran desesperados y con fastidio.

Como en cada mañana a Sakura se le había hecho tarde, el pobre Touya siempre se preguntaba por que le había tocado una hermana tan dormilona, pero sin respuesta se resignaba.

-Touya discúlpame pero me confié en que hoy no tengo clases, discúlpame-la castaña corría de un lado para otro buscando sus zapatos y tratando de medio acomodar la cocina, sin éxito decidió dejarla así-Vamonos.

El pequeño rodó los ojos en gesto de fastidio para después seguir a su hermana. Ya cerca de la escuela los dos hermanos se despidieron. A Touya no le agradaba del todo que su hermana mayor lo llevara hasta las puertas del colegio, y no era por el hecho de sentirse incomodo, si no por las miradas pervertidas de su profesor de atletismo, de matemáticas, de lectura y por que no, del director y ni hablar de sus mismos compañeros que a pesar de la edad caían bien en cuenta de la belleza que era Sakura. Así que hicieron un pequeño trato que consistía en solo acompañarlo hasta unas cuadras cerca de la escuela, aunque Sakura con su enorme ingenuidad no comprendía bien el por qué, había aceptado no tan convencida.

Al verlo alejarse la oji verde contemplo por unos momentos a su pequeño hermano, ella sabía que para él era más difícil crecer sin sus padres y sin el amor que ellos emanaban, pero también sabía que él nunca lo admitiría pero ella haría hasta lo imposible por darle todo ese amor que Touya necesitaba.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente para centrarse en lo que haría ahora, ese día no tenía clases así que tenia suficiente tiempo para arreglar la casa, pero primero pasaría a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado, tal vez hoy sí tendría tiempo para preparar una comida más decente que lo que regularmente cocinaba.

Sin más, camino hacia el supermercado, no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que no se molesto en tomar algún transporte. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que ya estaba en las puertas de aquel lugar. Entro tomando un carrito, no era mucho lo que compraría pero sinceramente le era pesado cargar las cosas en canastilla, paso primeramente por los pasillos de enlatados para poder comprar cremas, verdura entre otras cosas, no tardo mucho en caminar por los refrigeradores de comida y también tomo una que otra cosa. Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos y aun seguía ahí, Sakura era una chica indecisa, hasta para comprar jabón o shampoo tenia que pensarlo, meditarlo y hasta comparar etiquetas y precios, nunca se reprocho tal cosa, cuando niña había visto a su madre hacerlo y gracias a ello siempre terminaba con dinero de sobra y con productos buenos, así que no veía nada de malo el tener aquellos modos.

Al terminar, verifico que no le faltara nada, aquella noche era su día de paga así que no sentía remordimientos en haber comprado tantas cosas, además con las horas extras que trabajo era seguro que le darían una cantidad mayor a la que acostumbraban pagarle. Paso a la caja y pago lo que había sido, sorprendentemente no fue tanto como ella creyó, definitivamente había funcionado las enseñanzas de su madre pues le quedaba lo suficiente para pasar a comer un pastelillo y tomar un café.

Para aquel castaño que conducía un convertible negro por las calles casi vacías de Hong Kong le era frustrante estar así, su ceño estaba más pronunciado que de costumbre, maldecía a los incompetentes profesores de la Universidad pues por una riña entre ellos y su supervisión habían tomado las puertas de la institución dejando a muchos alumnos sin clases, de haberlo sabido seguro no se habría levantado tan temprano después de haber pasado una noche en vela gracias a una castañita, bueno no podía culpar a esa muchacha por las diferencias que tenían los profesores.

Mientras más avanzaba por las calles más desaceleraba la velocidad, al parecer se estaba tranquilizando, después de todo gracias a ellos podía tomarse el día y descansar, su amigo Shin Yui había tenido la "genial" idea de divertirse ese día pero el decidió no ir con él y su grupo de amigos, en esos momentos no tenia el humor de "diversiones" tontas. Cerro los ojos en un suspiro de resignación, nunca cambiaria a su amigo, pero al percatarse de haber cerrado los ojos los abrió de inmediato pisando de igual forma el freno pues una persona era casi arrollada por él.

Los espejos verdes de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver acercarse con gran velocidad un auto, pero antes de poder hacer nada se encogió soltando las bolsas de mercancía las cuales se rompieron al estrellarse en el suelo esparciendo por todos lados lo comprado por la joven minutos antes.

Tal vez era tonto pero al escuchar el rechinido del auto más cerca toda su vida paso por sus ojos, su hermano, Tomoyo, sus padres y su muerte dejándolos solos y pensó que es lo que sería de Touya sin ella a su lado, pero entonces abrió sus ojos poco a poco, nada le había pasado, al parecer estaba intacta, lentamente se levanto aun con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho y su respiración agitada.

Gracias al cielo los frenos de su automóvil eran muy buenos, de no ser así la chica que tenia al frente habría sido más que arrollada, la hubiera convertido en papilla. Shaoran agito su cabeza alejando esos entupidos pensamientos de él, ese no era el momento para estar pensando cosas como esas. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su auto para dirigirse a la persona que esta frente a su auto. Al parecer aun estaba en shock pues se levantaba muy lentamente y temblando, cuando por fin estaba frente a él su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo, no podía creerlo…es que no podía ser posible.

Sakura quedo perpleja al ver aquellos ojos ámbar tan conocidos, ¡es que no podía tener tan mala suerte! ¿Otra vez él?

Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, al parecer la sorpresa había sido grande para ambos, pero el sonido de los claxon de otros carros los despertó, _"como siempre"_ pensaron ambos, pero de inmediato una gran gotita salio de la nuca de la oji verde al ver todas sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes. Los carros pasaban por un lado arroyando los alimentos y algunos productos. Suspiro resignada, al parecer el pastelillo y el café tendrían que esperar pues todo lo que estaba siendo arroyado tendría que reponerlo.

-Discúlpame-escucho decir de aquel que casi la atropella, por segunda ocasión.

-Al parecer esta empeñado en matarme-respondió la castaña con el mal humor a cuestas haciendo alzar una de las cejas al castaño.

-Y al parecer para usted no son suficientes las disculpas.

-Creo que ya me ha dado muchas.

-Le ayudare con sus cosas si eso desea-agrega el ambarino forzando una sonrisa que fue percibida por Sakura.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cuáles cosas? ¿Acaso no se a percatado de que arroyo todo?-cuestiona Sakura con sarcasmo en sus palabras y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Lo repondré-responde Li ya fastidiado.

-No gracias.

Sin más, Sakura tomo lo poco que sobrevivió de sus compras y con la vergüenza a cuestas pero sin bajar la cabeza regreso al supermercado para reponer lo perdido.

Para Shaoran fue muy extraño que no aceptara su ayuda, creía que se notaba que no le era nada difícil reponer todos esos productos, y al ver las marcas de aquellas latas y botellas, hasta podría decir que de una mejor calidad. Pero no, aquella castaña decidió negarse antes de recibir algo de él y aquello le desconcertaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Su día había comenzado como cualquier otro, no llego ni lento ni presuroso a su salón, Touya siempre era el primero en llegar así que no se preocupaba por nada y disfrutaba del silencio que reinaba el salón antes de que sus compañeros llegaran. Paso por los pasillos que lo conducían a su clase y al entrar ya alguien ocupaba un lugar el cual estaba justo atrás del suyo, lo curioso era que a esa persona no la conocía, se acerco a su lugar sin prestar mucha atención a aquel niño, se sentó poniendo su mochila a un lado de su banca y sin hablar se recargo de está.

-Buenos días-escucho decir del niño que estaba a sus espaldas, se volvió para mirarlo y con una ceja alzada observo a un pequeño de unos ocho años, piel blanca como la nieve y de cabellos lacios y plateados como la luna su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en su mirada celeste con destellos plateados no había nada más que un calor extrañamente familiar.

-Buenos días-contesto Touya con voz gruesa o más grave que la suave y sedosa de aquel extraño niño.

Lo miro por unos segundos más pero el sonido de la puerta recorrerse lo alerto regresando a su postura inicial. Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón, muchas niñas se percataron de la presencia del pequeño jovencito e intentaron acercarse a él pero justo cuando le iban a preguntar su nombre una linda profesora entro al salón haciendo que estas regresaran a sus asientos.

-Buenos días niños-saludo la joven profesora entrando al salón.

-Buenos días profesora-correspondieron los niños con rostros felices a excepción del pequeño Touya que siempre llevaba un semblante serio.

-Hoy ha llegado un nuevo compañero, pasa al frente por favor-el pequeño niño se levanto de su asiento sin dejar su sonrisa y al llegar al frente se presento ante la clase.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro tengo ocho años y espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Touya que disimuladamente ponía atención al nuevo compañero y al cruzarse su mirada con la celeste del otro recibió una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues como dijo el joven Tsukishiro espero que sean muy buenos con él, pasa a tu asiento por favor-Yukito asintió y camino a su lugar deteniéndose por unos segundos frente al lugar de Touya.

-Muy buenos amigos-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el hermano menor de Sakura.

Las demás horas fueron como cualquier otra, para Touya no fue difícil percatarse de que aquel Yukito era muy buen estudiante, aunque le desesperaba ver como todo el tiempo mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro ¿acaso no se cansaba? Se preguntaba el pequeño Kinomoto con fastidio cada vez que recibía una de esas sonrisas.

Llegando el receso fue el primero en abandonar el salón, para muchos eso era extraño pues siempre se quedaba en el salón pero al parecer ese día no.

Touya llego a uno de los jardines más alejados de la multitud y de los gritos escandalosos de las niñas que apoyaban a los equipos de deportes, se recostó en el pasto cerrando los ojos para que no fueran cegados por el sol, minutos después una sombra cubrió los rayos que golpeaban su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos para ver quien era el que interrumpía su descanso y para su desgracia se encontró nuevamente con aquel rostro tan sonriente que tanto le desesperaba.

La mirada de Touya no era muy amable a pesar de que la del chico que tenia al frente no cabía de felicidad.

-Espero no molestarte…-escucho decir del pequeño Yuki-me gustaría sentarme a tu lado, ¿te molesta?-

A Touya no le dio tiempo de contestar pues cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar el pequeño se sentó a su lado sin remordimiento. En el ambiente se creo un silencio casi sepulcral pero nada tenso, o no por parte del niño de la estupida sonrisa como lo llamaba Touya para si, pues el de orbes celestes se mantenía con una ligera sonrisa disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar.

-Me eh dado cuenta que no te gusta ser muy amistoso-Yukito hablo cortando aquel silencio sin perder ni un instante su sonrisa ganándose una mirada no muy relajada de parte del moreno-…pero también me eh percatado de que tienes un gran corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y ve al grano niño-dijo Touya frunciendo su lindo rostro.

-Ya te lo había dicho-respondió mirando a Touya-…quiero ser tu amigo .

Para el hermano menor de Sakura fue muy extraño escuchar eso, la mayoría de los niños se alejaban de él no por ser extraño o eso, pero era demasiado serio para su gusto así que preferían dejarlo en paz antes de recibir una de aquellas miradas penetrantes que causaban escalofríos, aunque al parecer para aquel Yukito no había sido suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿uh?-Yukito poso un dedo en su barbilla a modo de estar pensando la pregunta, aunque su respuesta no era para pensarla-Bueno…yo pienso que todos deberíamos tener amigos, sin excepción.

-No necesito amigos-respondió el oji negro mirando fríamente al pequeño Yuki

-Todos los necesitamos…y más las personas que se sienten solas-con estas palabras el rostro de Tuya palideció, nunca nadie se había percatado de aquello.

El carácter de Toya Kinomoto era serio, frío y abecés orgulloso, no por querer ser malo, imposible ya que a su corta edad eso no estaba en su vocabulario pero, él sabia como sufría su hermana por la perdida de sus padres, y también sabia que si ella se hacia la fuerte era por él para que no sufriera como lo hacia Sakura, Touya no quería ser una carga para su hermana al contrario siempre trataba de animarla con sus comentarios groseros y ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba, su hermana nunca se percato de aquello, del hecho de que el pequeño oji negro sabía a la perfección de sus sollozos por las noches o de sus tiempos extras para conseguir más dinero…no claro que no, la tierna, ingenua y despistada de su hermana jamás se percataría de ello, pero en cambio aquel niño nuevo lo supo desde el momento que se miraron, ese tal Tsukishiro supo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se sentía solo, a pesar de ocultárselo a medio mundo él lo había descubierto, aquel chico de sonrisa incansable.

-¿Aceptas ser mi amigo?

-Como quieras-fue la respuesta del oji negro, ni él mismo supo por que, pero al verlo sonreír algo calido se formaba en su pecho.

Los dos niños se recostaron en el césped antes de que volviera a tocar la campana para el regreso a clases, no estuvieron mucho tiempo así pues el timbre no tardo en escucharse y sin más ambos se dirigieron al salón.

-¿Sabes algo Touya?-cuestiono Tsukishiro antes de entrar al salón, a lo que el oji negro solo contesto con un gruñido-Yo creo seremos buenos amigos… ¿no crees?

Touya miro fijamente el rostro alegre de su nuevo amigo y sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tal vez la más sincera que jamás haya dado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¡Frustración!, no, ¡coraje!, no, ¡impotencia!, no. Como describir lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, el solo recordar aquello la llenaba de rabia el "por que" no estaba muy claro, pero no le importaba, no quería volver a ver a aquel hombre de hermosos ojos ámbar y cabellos chocolate ¿Qué? ¡Ay no! ya estaba empezando, tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza si es que quería seguir viviendo tranquila.

-Vamos Sakura no es tan difícil-se decía a si misma mientras subía las escaleras hacia su departamento-solo tienes que concentrarte en otra cosa y listo.

Decirlo era muy fácil, pero el hacerlo era el trabajo más complicado. "_Tal vez si como un delicioso plato de cereal"_ pensó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella y dejaba las llaves en una mesita.

-Esta mañana no desayune-recordó frotándose el estomago-y por culpa de ese hombre tampoco pude comer un delicioso pastelillo.

Se quito los zapatos para dirigirse descalza a la cocina todavía desordenada, dejo las bolsas de las compras que tuvo que hacer nuevamente sobre la mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio de aquella habitación para luego desplomarse exhausta en una de las sillas. Recargo pesadamente su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento llevándose una de sus manos a la frente y cerrando sus ojos, pero lo considero una mala idea al recordar aquellos ojos ámbar así que se paro de inmediato para servirse aquel plato de cereal que se había prometido.

Tomó de una de las alacenas una caja de cereal con un tucán azul y sobre él con letra grande y remarcada el nombre de TOUYA y bajo este "¡¡NO LO TOQUES MONSTRUO!!". Una gotita rodó por la nuca de la oji verde, sonrió ante ese gesto tan infantil ¿y como no? si a pesar de que su hermanito quería parecer adulto no dejaba ser un niño de ocho años, aunque eso de monstruo no le agrado así que sin hacer caso a lo subrayado tomó de aquel cereal sentándose nuevamente en la silla.

No comió muy aprisa, tenia mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su hermano y como lo había pensado en la mañana tendría la oportunidad de limpiar su casa y cocinar algo delicioso para su hermanito y ella. Al terminar con su ya no tan desayuno, dejó el tazón en el lavabo para ponerse un mandil y comenzar con las tareas domesticas.

-Comenzare con la cocina-se dijo así misma y sin pensarlo tomo unos guantes para lavar los platos, después-aun descalza-prendió el estereo poniendo el sonido a todo volumen pues justamente estaba una de sus cantantes favoritas Chieko Kawabe pues interpretaba una de sus canciones favoritas "Be Your Girl" que era justo la que estaba escuchando, y sin más comenzó con la limpieza.

Maybe, I wanna be your girl

Maybe, all I need is you

Anna ni mou soba ni ite mo

Konna ni mou ai sarete mo

Jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni

Anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta

Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo

Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru

Uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte

KISU no masui kirete itaku naru

Anata wa mou kaetchau no?

Koko de namida wa hikyou da tte

Ha wo kuishibatte gaman shite iru yo

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta

Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo

Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru

Uso de mo kiyasume de mo

Ne onegai

Atashi no naka wa anata dake

Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte

Hoshii mono wa hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una majestuosa mansión esa misma melodía sonaba en lo ancho de un despacho, y parado frente al gran ventanal, que daba vista a los jardines, se encontraba un lindo castaño que bebía pensativo una copa de su mejor vino.

-¿Que es lo que le ocurre a esa chica?-pregunto a la nada dejando su copa en el escritorio tallado a mano-bien pudo aceptar mi ayuda.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, pero el ambarino no se percato de esto pues la música seguía sonando.

-Pero no, tenía que irse así, es una testaruda-al fondo una carcajada se escucho y esto hizo sobresaltar a Xiao Lang que volteo de inmediato y al instante frunció el ceño-¿que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías divirtiéndote con los demás chicos.

-Pues ese era el plan-respondió el intruso oji negro-pero no es tan divertido cuando no estas tu para bromear.

-Más bien para ser causa de tus burlas, a veces me pregunto porque sigo siendo tu amigo-Li tomo asiento indicándole a Shin Yui que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Y esa canción te recuerda a alguien?-Xiao Lang percato al instante las intenciones y hacia donde llevaba esa pregunta.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-fue su simple respuesta intentando convencer a su amigo que se dejara de eso.

-Por favor Xiao, ayer en la noche casi madrugada no dejabas de pensar en "ella", ¿acaso ya cambiaste de idea con respecto al café?

-No-respondió casi inmediatamente lo que saco del moreno una sonrisa picara.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces que es lo que te tiene tan…digamos…desanimado.

-La vi hoy-la respuesta logro sorprender al amigo de Li por lo que este continuo-casi…casi la atropello nuevamente-Xiao Lang agachó su cabeza esperando esconder lo mejor posible su rostro que ardía de vergüenza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el oji negro se sobresalto, pero segundos después la risa burlona salio de todo su ser convirtiéndose en carcajadas incontrolables. Cuando por fin logro calmar las risas intento formular una oración sin que estallara nuevamente-amigo…amigo si sigues así…es que…a ese paso-no, definitivamente no logro hablar sin soltar risas de por medio.

-¡Ya cállate!-la paciencia de Xiao Lang se estaba agotando en cada carcajada que soltaba su amigo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo-esta vez Shin Yui si logro calmar su risa-no puedo creerlo, más que amarla parece que la odias.

-¡¿QUE?!-la palabra AMOR no le quedaba muy bien al joven castaño, de hecho negaba la existencia de este y ahora su amigo le salía con que estaba enamorado de la oji verde- no digas tonterías.

-Ok ok…yo solo decía-se defendió Shin agitando sus manos-y dime, ¿que paso después del "accidente"?

-Pues hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-respondió el ambarino con simpleza.

-¿La trajiste a tu casa?

-¿Qué?!...no digas idioteces. Claro que no la traje-los nervios de Li ya estabas crispados a más no poder.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Dijiste que hiciste lo que cualquiera habría hecho, bueno pues yo la hubiera llevado a mi casa-dijo Shin Yui como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero la mirada asesina con la que lo miraba su amigo lo advirtió a no hacer más ese tipo de bromas o por lo menos no si se trataban de la linda castañita.

-Eres un demente. Yo me refiero a que le pedí disculpas y me ofrecí a reponer lo que había perdido por mi descuido.

-¿Y? ¿Acepto?

-No.

-¿NO? ¿T­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­e rechazó?-la palabra "rechazó" retumbo en la cabeza del castaño, no lo había visto de esa manera o nunca paso eso por su cabeza-valla que esa chica sí que es diferente, mira que rechazar la ayuda de un Li, es de admirarse.

-Tal vez por que no sabe que soy un Li.

-¿A no?-la pregunta la hizo con suspicacia.

-No. No le eh dicho mi nombre.

-Bueno, pues como te dije antes esta chica sí que es diferente a las demás-dijo Shin recargándose en el cómodo sofá donde estaba sentado-…pero, hay que recordar que no todas las chicas se te avientan por ser Xiao Lang Li. Recuerdas a la hermosa rubia que…

-Hay no…no comiences con eso Shin.

-Sí amigo, has memoria, alta, cabellos largos y ondulados y hermosos ojos azules, preciosa pero…tenia un defecto, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No paraba de hablar-respondió Xiao recordando el fastidioso encuentro con esa mujer.

-No paraba de hablar, era increíble que no se mordiera con su lengua.

-Basta, ve al punto.

-El punto es que no todo lo que brilla es oro, me refiero a que esta chica del café es "diferente" pero ser "diferente" no siempre es bueno.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Es fácil, tú creías que la rubia era la mujer de tus sueños porque no se te aventó a los brazos al conocerte pero tuvo un defecto. La castañita del café tampoco se te lanzo pero puede tener un defecto.

Los pensamientos de Xiao Lang se revolvieron en su cabeza, no supo que decir acerca de eso. Sí, en definitiva esa chica era diferente a todas las otras locas que se le aventaban, de hecho en este caso parecía que era él el que se le aventaba. Así que sin pensarlo más tomo una decisión.

-Tienes razón Shin Yui-estas palabras sacaron del oji negro una sonrisa victoriosa-esa chica es diferente a las demás y quiero averiguar el "por qué" de esa diferencia y si es cierta esa fachada.

-Bueno amigo, fue un placer ayudar-dijo Yui sin dejar la sonrisa-¿Entonces, que aremos?

-Por lo mientras iremos esta noche al café, ella trabaja ahí así que es lógico que la encontremos en ese lugar.

-Ok, si así lo quieres así se ara, aunque el hecho de investigar la vida de alguien no me es muy cómodo que digamos amigo mío.

-Solo quiero conocerla un poco más-la respuesta no era muy segura para el oji negro, en cambio para Xiao Lang era clara, tan solo quería conocerla y saber por que dentro de él tenia esa sensación de ansiedad hacia ella.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche-Shin Yui se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta del despacho-esta noche será genial-y diciendo esto desapareció de la vista del ambarino.

Kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai

Nigezu ni tsuzuki wo kono me de mite mitai

Tatoe kore ijou kizutsuku to shite mo

Zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi da kara ne

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta

Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo

Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru

Uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte

Maybe, I wanna be your girl

Maybe, all I need is you

_Chieko Kawabe_

Una sonrisa apareció por fin en el rostro del castaño. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón y aquella jovencita no era como él se lo imaginaba, pero eso lo averiguaría esa misma noche.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Oh! Tomoyo no te esperaba-Sakura dejo pasar a su amiga quien se sorprendió al ver la casa más reluciente que nunca y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido.

-Parece que hoy estuviste muy ocupada-dice la amatista mirando a su alrededor-espero no molestarte.

-Para nada Tomy, ahora estoy cocinando-responde la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina de donde se expedía un olor a estofado-¿quieres quedarte a cenar Tomoyo? Hoy prepare estofado a Touya le encanta pero nunca me da tiempo de cocinarle.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que hoy le darás una deliciosa sorpresa, y claro que acepto tu invitación amiga-añade la amatista sin dejar de sonreír-¿quieres que te ayude?

-Pues con el estofado ya termine pero aun me falta el postre-dice Sakura contando con sus dedos-pero aun no se que hacer.

-Tengo una idea, le preparare pudín eh escuchado que es su favorito ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial Tomoyo!! Te lo agradezco mucho-exclamó la oji verde abrazando efusivamente a su amiga-oh lo olvidaba, le daré de comer a Kero esta mañana salí de compras y le traje sus croquetas favoritas así que…-en el momento quedo en silencio y segundos después su rostro se frunció.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-cuestiona Daidouji al ver el cambio de actitud de su amiga-te ves…enojada.

Sakura no pudo lograr borrar de su memoria aquel episodio de la mañana, y al recordar la comida de su gato no pudo evitar el recordar a aquel hombre que casi la atropella por segunda ocasión y eso la hizo enfadar.

-Ese hombre…¡ash!-murmuraba la castaña olvidando por completo la presencia de Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura que pasa?-la mano de la amatista se poso en el hombro de su amiga moviéndola para que reaccionara.

-oeh?...lo…lo lamento Tomoyo.

-Pero ¿por que te enfadaste?

-Hay Tomoyo es una larga historia-dice Sakura con pesadez.

-Pues entonces platícame en lo que preparo los pudines.

Sakura le contó todo a su amiga, desde el momento de las compras hasta la proposición de aquel hombre por reponer sus cosas. Para la hermana del pequeño Touya era molesto hablar de aquello y a leguas se le notaba el enfado en su voz, pero la audacia de Tomoyo logro captar algo más que enfado en su relato y sobre todo por la forma en que se dirigía al chico. Si, lo hacia con enojo y fastidio, pero en el fondo sentía la curiosidad de su amiga por aquel hombre.

-Así que eso paso-añade Tomoyo después de escuchar por completo el relato de su amiga-¿Y le preguntaste su nombre?

-Cla…claro que no-respondió la oji verde con un tono nervioso y es que la verdad era que no tenía que preguntárselo pues lo sabía pues lo escucho la primera vez que lo vio en el café pero por muy tonto que sonara en realidad no recordaba el nombre y la razón de esto era que nunca fue buena para recordar nombres y menos si eran de otro idioma-Es un fastidio.

-Pues a mi me parece que es todo un caballero.

-¿Y por que piensas eso?-cuestiono la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues por lo que me dijiste, él se ofreció a reponer lo que perdiste por su culpa-responde la amatista preparando los pudines pero sin perder de vista la actitud de su amiga.

-Pues yo creo que es un tonto, además no se ofreció por que lo quisiera si no para sentirse bien consigo mismo y poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que hizo su buena acción del día.

La hija de Sonomi soltó risillas ante este último comentario, su amiga era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía y era seguro que tardaría mucho en olvidar aquel incidente con aquel misterioso joven.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron platicando de trivialidades donde en cada oportunidad la amatista sacaba algún comentario sobre "el misterioso chico atropella mujeres" nombrado así por la amiga de Sakura. Llegada la tarde escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y dos voces que se dirigían a la pequeña sala, extrañadas salieron de la cocina para ver quien era la segunda voz pues era obvio que uno de ellos era Touya.

-Touya que bueno que ya…-al entrar a la sala se percato de la presencia de un niño, al parecer de la misma edad que su hermano solo que este tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas tardas-saludó el pequeño Yukito haciendo una leve reverencia-soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-respondió al saludo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Y yo Tomoyo Daidouji, que gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo señoritas-el halago dejo a ambas chicas un tanto sorprendidas.

-Déjate de eso Yuki, oye monstruo invite a Yuki a comer ¿no hay problema?

-¡Touya!-exclamó la oji verde sonrojándose-no me digas así.

-Claro que puede quedarse tu amigo, Sakura hizo comida suficiente para todos.

-Así es, así que no hay problema Tsuki…

-Yukito-interrumpió el pequeño de cabellos plateados-por favor llámenme así.

-Muy bien…Yukito.

Después de esto los cuatro se prepararon para la comida, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo terminaban de servir los platos de estofado, Touya y Yukito-quien se ofreció amablemente a ayudar-preparaban la mesa para servir los platos. La comida paso amena, Sakura se notaba muy interesada en saber más acerca del nuevo amigo de su hermano y ¿Cómo no? Era la primera vez que Touya llevaba a la casa a un amigo y al parecer a él no le molestaba responder sus preguntas pues siempre mantenía una sonrisa calida.

A medida que avanzaba la cena Touya se sorprendió de lo mucho que comía su nuevo amigo, cuando él apenas llevaba dos raciones de estofado el niño Tsukishiro ya llevaba un cuarto tazón, claro que para Sakura era más que gustoso el ver que alguien comía con tanta alegría de su comida aunque no faltaron los comentarios por parte de su hermano como "si sigues comiendo de esto te enfermaras Yuki" o "esta bien para haber sido preparado por un monstruo".

Al terminar la cena fueron Tomoyo y Sakura quienes levantaron los platos y al regresar de la cocina traían consigo los deliciosos postres preparados por la amatista.

-Me alegro de haber preparado más de tres postres-dice Tomoyo dándole a cada uno su porción.

-¡Pudín! ¡Delicioso!-exclama Touya comiendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Touya más despacio-regaña Sakura mientras se acercaba a Yukito para darle su porción-toma, los hizo Tomoyo y es una excelente cocinera así que te va a encantar-Yukito asintió tomando una cucharada del pudín para probarlo y al instante sintió el dulce sabor de aquel postre sonriendo aun más.

-La felicito señorita Daidouji, es usted una excelente repostera.

-Muchas gracias pequeño Yuki-responde la amatista al elogio para decir después-pero llámame Tomoyo.

-Bueno, pues es hora que nos vallamos al trabajo-añade Sakura recogiendo la mesa-por favor Touya lava los platos y has tu tarea, la señora Kodachi no podrá venir hoy así que por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes monstruo, Yukito se quedara esta noche aquí pues sus padres salieron de improvisto y con él aquí no podré hacer nada malo.

-Entonces ponte cómodo Yukito y por favor controla a este chiquillo-dice la oji verde en tono burlón sacando risillas tanto de Yuki como de la amiga de Sakura-tomare una ducha para irme, Tomy por favor espérame.

-Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

La chica de ojos esmeralda no tardo mucho en arreglarse para salir a su trabajo con su amiga, no sin antes despedirse cortésmente del pequeño Tsukishiro y de su nada gentil hermano.

-¿Sabes Tomoyo?-interroga la oji verde mientras bajaban los escalones del edificio-me alegra mucho que mi hermano haya encontrado por fin a alguien que lo entienda.

-A pesar de que Touya tiene un carácter recio, el pequeño Yukito logro romper con el cascaron anti-amigos que caracterizaba a tu hermanito.

-Y me da gusto que lo haya logrado, ahora noto a Touya más relajado y más abierto ¿no crees lo mismo?

-Por supuesto-respondió alegremente la chica blanquecina.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Para las pequeñas gemelas Li era ya cansado estar en el salón pues su hermano no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro repitiendo una y otra vez que ya era tarde, no entendían a que se refería pero seguro era algo muy importante pues de no ser así Xiao Lang no estaría tan ansioso por que llegara su amigo Shin Yui.

-¿Xiao por que estas tan desesperado?-pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Fuutie.

-Estoy esperando a Shin Yui, pero ya se le ha hecho tarde-responde el ambarino asomándose por una ventana que daba a la entrada de la mansión.

-Pues yo que tu ya me habría ido sin él-agrega con un todo de desinterés Fanren.

-Lo haría si no fuera sumamente necesario que él este presente.

En realidad no era necesaria la presencia de su amigo para tomar un café, pero si lo era para apoyarlo con la jovencita de ojos verdes. Xiao Lang sabia que a pesar de todo no era tan valiente como para hablarle de la nada a aquella mujer así que con todo el dolor de su corazón solicitó la ayuda de su amigo Shin, pero no esperaba que esté fuera tan impuntual.

Un carro azul rey se estaciono frente a las puertas de la mansión bajando de él un joven de cabellos negros atrayendo la atención de Xiao Lang.

-Por fin-dice entre dientes el castaño tomando una chaqueta de uno de los sofás para dirigirse a la salida, pero es detenido por una manita que lo sostiene de su camisa-¿oeh?... ¿que sucede Fuutie?

-Te…te olvidaste despedirte de nosotras-murmura Fuutie con una voz tímida.

-Lo lamento nena-Xiao Lang no se percato de aquello, pero enmendó su error despidiéndose de ambas con un tierno beso en la frente acompañado de un abrazo.

Después de despedirse correctamente de sus hermanas acelero el paso a la salida para encontrarse con Shin Yui quien no se inmuto ni por un segundo al ver la cara de enfado que llevaba su amigo.

-Creí haberte dicho que a las ocho en punto estuvieras aquí-reclamo Xiao Lang ya estando en el auto de Shin.

-Lo lamento amigo, pero se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que venirme por el camino largo-el rostro de Xiao Lang no podía estar más fruncido, definitivamente tendría que ir pensando en cambiar de amistades si quería mantener la bilis en su lugar.

La distancia de su casa a aquella cafetería le parecía eterna y no solo por el hecho de que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad sino era más por aquel deseo de ya estar ahí, en su estomago sentía una presión que nunca antes había experimentado y las manos le comenzaron a sudar mientras que su pierna derecha no dejaba de moverse.

-Tranquilo amigo, si sigues así de nervioso perderás el toque-dijo Shin Yui sin quitar la vista del frente pues era quien manejaba.

-No estoy nervioso-negó el castaño a lo evidente.

-Como digas-Shin Yui soltó risillas burlonas lo que provocaron en Xiao un bufido de enfado.

Por el resto del camino no volvieron a hablar, el oji negro quería respetar-por única ocasión-el silencio que imploraba su amigo para mantener la calma, no era para menos pues a pesar de que el ambarino lo negara era más que obvio que estaba nervioso y por que no decirlo…ansioso.

Al fin llegaron al lugar pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su parte pues no había ningún espacio para estacionar el auto, pero para Xiao Lang LI no iba ser un impedimento así que sin pensarlo dos veces bajó del auto dejando a un Shin Yui muy confundido.

-Espera Xiao no puedo dejar el auto aquí.

-Lo se, pero no puedo esperar más así que ve a buscar donde estacionar el auto mientras yo espero adentro-a el moreno no le quedo más que aceptar pues su amigo ya estaba rumbo al café sin esperar la respuesta de él.

-Y no estaba ansioso eh-dijo esto ultimo ya manejando para buscar un espacio cerca del lugar.

Xiao Lang entro al café llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban ahí y más de las chicas que no dejaban de verlo pero este solo buscaba con la mirada a una joven una de hermosos ojos verdes y al no verla decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del mostrador.

Tomoyo vio entrar al alto joven identificándolo al instante como aquel del que le hablo su amiga.

-Yo lo atenderé-dijo Kia un joven mesero de cabellos rojos y mirada del mismo color, este chico estaba profundamente enamorado de Sakura y esto lo sabia claramente Daidouji aunque por supuesto la linda castaña lo ignoraba por completo tratando al chico como un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-No, no te molestes lo atenderá Sakura-intervino Tomoyo viendo salir a Sakura de la cocina.

-Pero ella esta atendiendo otras mesas, yo lo atenderé Daidouji-la oji verde no sabia de que hablaban pero al ver hacia donde apuntaba Kia sus ojos se abrieron como platos poniéndose nerviosa.

-Kia lleva esto a la mesa cuatro-añade Rika entregándole al joven peli rojo una charola con platos de comida.

-Pero…

-Anda ve, Sakura atenderá a esa mesa, ¿cierto Saku?

-¿Qué? Pero Tomoyo él…

-¿Alguien quiere atender esa mesa?-cuestiono severamente el dueño del local.

-Lo hará Sakura-dijo rápidamente Tomoyo empujando a su amiga hacia la dirección donde estaba el castaño.

A la bella oji verde no le quedo más que resignarse e ir a aquella mesa, sus pasos eran lentos y sus manos retorcían la libretita de apuntes. Al llegar a la mesa su voz no salía de su boca y el hecho de que el joven no notara su presencia no le ayudaba mucho. La hermana de Touya carraspeo la garganta para ser notada y funciono pues al instante la mirada ambarina se dirigió a su rostro lo que provoco en ella un pequeño sobresalto.

-Bu…buenas noches-la voz de Sakura era apenas audible y se notaba nerviosa así que aclaro su garganta-¿Qué desea?

Xiao Lang miro nuevamente la carta que estaba en la mesa, la leyó una y otra vez indeciso cosa que ya estaba desesperando a la castaña.

-Señor, ¿va a ordenar algo?-cuestiono Sakura ya harta de esperar.

-Sí-respondió aun mirando la hoja de la carta-quiero una rebanada de pastel y una malteada por favor.

-En un momento le traigo su orden-antes de que pudiera irse la mano de Xiao Lang apreso la de ella, justo como la primera vez que se vieron ahí, pero esta vez sí tenia algo que decir.

-Que sea de chocolate…por favor-Sakura solo logró asentir antes de que el ambarino soltara su agarre.

-_"¿Qué le pasa ahora?"_-pensó mientras llegaba al mostrador donde Tomoyo recibía las ordenes.

-¿Qué paso amiga? vi claramente como te tomaba de la mano-la mirada de la amatista era brillante y emanaba mucha emoción, en cambió el rostro de Sakura solo lograba demostrar confusión.

-Pidió una malteada de chocolate y un pastel-dijo Sakura leyendo la orden que anoto y ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de su amiga quien solo rió ante esto.

-¿Y de qué sabor el pastel?-la oji verde palideció.

-No…no se lo pregunte.

-Entonces ve haya y pregúntale-Sakura asintió para después ir directo a la mesa del ambarino y ya llegando ahí preguntó-disculpe…olvide preguntarle de que sabor quiere su pastel-Xiao Lang sonrió ante esto, en verdad que era despistada la chica, pero antes de responder una tercera voz se escucho.

-De chocolate ¿acaso no te lo dijo?-Sakura volteo para ver quien le hablaba encontrándose con una mujer espectacular, era alta, de cabellos largos y lacios de un color rojo intenso que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos miel, su cuerpo era por más escultural. Movió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos pues no paraba de ver a aquella mujer.

-Pensé que hablaba de la malteada-habló Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-Xiao Lang encontré a…-Shin Yui había entrado e la escena, al parecer quería advertirle a su amigo sobre la presencia de aquella mujer pero al ver bien se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde-Fang.

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar estando en medio de los tres así que no se inmuto en decir-ahora vuelvo con su pedido.

-Hola de nuevo Xiao Lang Li-Sakura paro en seco al escuchar a la mujer decir el nombre completo del ambarino.

-_"Li"_-pensó la castaña volteando a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos-tú eres un Li-murmuro en tono inaudible para el ambarino y la mujer pero no para Shin Yui.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer?-cuestiono Xiao Lang con enfado en sus palabras.

-No me hables así Xiao ¿acaso no te da gusto volver a verme?-las palabras de Fang salían con seducción.

-Por supuesto que no-resoplo Li pero su mirada se poso en una castañita que estaba justo atrás de la peli roja que casi la cubría pues la oji verde era más bajita. Al darse cuenta Fang hacia donde dirigía la mirada Xiao volteo para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de la mesera que extrañamente se mostraba decidida.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Tráenos té o algo pero no te quedes parada así niñita-escupió Fang dirigiéndose pesadamente a Sakura pero esta la ignoro olímpicamente al pasar por su lado caminando hacia Xiao Lang que se extraño al verla parada frente a él.

-Tú eres un Li-aseguró Sakura mirando fijamente al joven frunciendo el ceño-si es cierto eso entonces debes conocer a Hien Li-los dos hombres se inquietaron pero el ambarino cambio su semblante de confusión a uno más serio.

-Sí, soy un Li mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li-dijo Xiao sonando frío.

-¿Shaoran Li?-Sakura o supo porque pero al decir eso las tres personas se le quedaron viendo extraño hasta que unas risas se escucharon.

-Así que eres japonesa-dijo Shin Yui aun riendo-lo note por tu acento y la forma en que pronunciaste el nombre de mi amigo.

-Sí soy japonesa y eh venido a China especialmente para ver a tu padre-añade Sakura dirigiéndose al castaño, mientras que Fang ya se estaba hartando de ser ignorada.

-¿Para que quieres ver a mi padre?

-Por que solo él puede responder a mis preguntas-respondió la joven oji verde bajando la mirada recordando la promesa que le hizo a su padre sobre buscar a aquella persona.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola queridísimos amigos!! Ya se ya se están molestos, y los entiendo en verdad no debí tardar tanto y no tengo como justificar el súper retraso pero es que entre al último año de preparatoria y pues quiero aplicarme para no tener problemas para entrar a la Universidad__. En fin en verdad no saben como me emociona al fin haber terminado el tercer capitulo y espero que hay sido de su agrado._

_Bueno ya no tengo más que decir pues las disculpas creo que están de más jijiji…_

_**Agradecimientos a: **__Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia y me esperaron para este tercer capitulo, también a aquellos que me han enviado sus reviews los adoro!! Y le agradezco a mi prima Akane por inspirarme cuando ya se me había ido la musa._

_¡¡__GRACIAS!!_


	4. La Familia Li

**Distinto a Mí**

_**Capitulo 4:**_

"_**La Familia Li"**_

_La mirada esmeralda estaba clavada al pasillo blanco que se adentraba al fondo del hospital, donde en una de las tantas habitaciones de encontraba su padre y su madre. La señora Sonomi al saber por indicaciones del doctor de cabecera que su querida prima y su esposo no pasarían de esa noche pidió que a ambos los trasladaran a una sola habitación, cosa que no fue difícil de conceder. Cuando ambos esposos estuvieron juntos se sintieron mejor, la paz que ambos irradiaban era tal que hasta para las enfermeras era increíble cómo se mantenían con una infinita sonrisa en los labios._

_Sakura se levanto de su asiento rápidamente al ver al Doctor acercarse a ella, el hombre le dio la autorización de entrar a la habitación de sus padres pero no le dijo el motivo ni el que su padre haya pedido eso. Ya estando la castaña dentro de aquel cuarto blanco pudo ver a sus padres en camas separadas pero tomados fervientemente de la mano, ambos estaban pálidos y a pesar de que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro podía ver claramente la melancolía de los dos en su mirada._

_-"¿Papá?"-llamó Sakura acercándose más a sus padres, ambos posaron sus miradas en la esmeralda y sus sonrisas se ampliaron más al ver el rostro de su hija, aunque notaron de inmediato lo mal que estaba Sakura pero les dolió aun más lo que todavía faltaba por sufrir la pequeña castaña._

_-"Sakura, hija…me alegra tanto verte"-dijo Fujitaka tomando con su mano libre el rostro lloroso de su hija._

_-"A…a mí también me alegra verte papi"-respondió Sakura haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

_-"Hija, tenemos algo que decirte"-la voz de Nadeshiko se escucho atrayendo la mirada confundida de Sakura-"…algo que es muy importante para tu futuro"_

_-"Cla…claro"-respondió Sakura notando la seriedad repentina en sus padres._

_-"Sakura…lo más seguro es que…no…no pasemos de esta noche"-la mirada de la castaña se abrió con asombro, los labios comenzaron a temblarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en escaparse._

_-"Papá no digas eso, ustedes vivirán"-dijo Sakura aferrándose a la mano de su padre._

_-"No Sakura…ambos sabemos que no…y tú…tú tienes que superarlo y cuidar a Touya por nosotros"-la voz de Fujitaka sonaba claramente fatigada y esto preocupaba de sobremanera a la oji verde._

_-"Por favor papá, no sigas, yo jamás podre vivir sin ustedes"-decía entre llantos la pequeña Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su padre._

_-"Claro que podrás…eres más fuerte de lo que crees Sakura."_

_-"Es por eso…que tenemos que pedirte un último favor hija"-agregó Nadeshiko mirando con melancolía a su pequeña._

_-"Mamá…"_

_-"Hija, tienes que buscar...a…a Hien Li, él…te llevara con la señorita Kaho Mitzuki…ella te ayudara en todo."_

_La castaña no entendía a que se refería su padre con "ayudarla en todo" haciéndose preguntas ¿Qué era en lo que necesitaba ayuda? Y ¿Qué relación tenían esas personas con sus padres?_

_-"Papá no entiendo ¿Quiénes son ellos?"-pero no recibió respuesta, la mano grande y que antes era fuerte y firme había caído de su fuerte agarre, el sonido de los monitores donde se podía ver la estabilidad vital de ambos, sonaba desagradablemente. Sakura comenzó a asustarse cuando vio que ninguno de los dos la escuchaba-"¿papá? ¿Mamá?"-al ver que ninguno reaccionaba salió al pasillo gritando por el auxilio de algún médico._

_El doctor llego rápidamente junto con unas enfermeras, una de ellas alejo a Sakura de la habitación pero la oji verde ponía resistencia pues estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiese pasarle a sus padres._

_-"Señorita Sakura…por favor tiene que Salir"-decía y repetía la enfermera empujando a la adolecente._

_-"¡No! ¡Por favor quiero ver a mis padres!"_

_Sonomi escucho los gritos de Sakura así que sin dudarlo corrió a la habitación y al ver lo grave de la situación tomo a Sakura y la llevo a la sala se espera._

_-"Sakura por favor, tienes que dejar que hagan su trabajo."_

_-"Pero mis padres…ellos…ellos ya no respondían"-el llanto de Sakura era ya incontrolable. La castaña sentía que la vida se le iba, tenía miedo de perder a sus padres y quedarse sola con su hermano._

_Pasados quince minutos el Doctor apareció por el pacillo la señora Daidouji se acerco a él, Sakura los miraba de lejos pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la mamá de su mejor amiga tirarse de rodillas al suelo soltándose en un llanto amargado. Entonces lo supo, supo que sus padres ya no vivían, corrió desesperada soltándose del abrazo que minutos antes le brindaba Tomoyo, llegó a la habitación y ahí los vio, sus padres cubiertos hasta la cabeza con grandes sabanas blancas, no podía soportarlo, sus piernas se doblaron al instante cayendo en seco al suelo, las gruesas lagrimas salían sin control lastimándola aun más mientras que su corazón se le estrujaba dentro de su pecho, sentía nauseas, sentía que el aire le faltaba y no aguanto más, desmallo._

Los recuerdos desaparecieron de su mente al escuchar la voz del joven Li a su derecha, al parecer ya habían llegado a la mansión Li.

Después de que Sakura descubrió que aquel castaño era hijo del hombre que por tanto tiempo había buscado no dudo ni un momento en pedirle que la llevara con él para hablar personalmente con el señor Li. No quiso darle explicaciones al ambarino pero sí le dijo que era de vital importancia que viera a su padre, al principio el joven Li dudo en hacer lo que la castaña le pedía pero al ver la mirada firme y decidida de ella acepto. Sakura solo tuvo que arreglar su salida con su jefe, mientras que Fang reprochaba la manera en que la oji verde se había dirigido a Xiao Lang pero este la dejo hablando sola yéndose a su auto seguido de Shin Yui.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la mansión Li en el auto moderno de Shin, Shaoran ayudo a bajar a la castaña para después despedirse de su amigo con un simple "nos vemos". Sakura siguió a Xiao sin decir nada, todos los empleados, sobre todo mujeres, se extrañaban el ver entrar al joven Li en compañía de una chica que no fuera la señorita Mailing.

-"Wein ¿ya está aquí mi padre?"-pregunto Xiao Lang al anciano mayordomo.

-"Sí joven Li, está en su despacho, buenas noches señorita"-Sakura miro extrañada al hombre de avanzada edad, ella había pensado que aquel hombre la iba a ignorar, pero al parecer se había equivocado así que con una sonrisa le respondió amablemente.

-"Buenas noches."

-"Sígame por favor"-le llamo el ambarino atrayendo su atención.

-"Sí"

Ambos castaños subieron por las elegantes escaleras, al llegar arriba tomaron el pasillo de la derecha varias puertas se encontraban ahí pero ellos solo se dirigían a una, la del fondo. Xiao Lang llamo con unos golpes y al instante recibió la respuesta con un "adelante". Xiao entro en primer lugar seguido por Sakura, quien al entrar vio una enorme oficina con grandes libreros alrededor, alfombrado por completo e iluminada gracias a las diversas lámparas que se encontraban en las esquinas y una pequeña que alumbraba el escritorio de madera tallado a mano.

-"Xiao Lang ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto el señor Li levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su hijo extrañado por la presencia de la chica a su lado.

-"Nada malo padre, es solo que la señorita aquí presente quería verte con urgencia"-respondió el castaño mirando con fijeza a la joven Kinomoto.

Sakura se sentía intimidada por las miradas que aquellos dos hombres le daban, pero sabía que eso no le impediría nada, tenía que cumplir con lo que le prometió a su padre, aun si tenía que enfrentarse a dos hombres.

-"¿Y en que le puedo ayudar señorita…?"

-"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto"-la castaña se acerco unos pasos más al hombre tomando la mano que este le ofrecía como saludo.

-"¿Kinomoto?"-a Hien Li le pareció conocido ese apellido y haciendo memoria recordó a su amigo de la juventud, su mejor amigo en la Universidad-"acaso… ¿acaso eres familiar de Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

-"Sí señor, era…era mi padre"-la sorpresa en el rostro de Hien era más que evidente.

Kinomoto y Li eran los mejores amigos de la Universidad, el primero estudiaba Arqueología en la Facultad de la Universidad de Hong Kong, sus padres habían decidido enviarlo a la mejor escuela del país y fue donde conoció a Hien Li quien estudiaba Administración de Empresas, aunque ambos estaban en edificios completamente diferentes se habían conocido en una fiesta en común y se hicieron los mejores amigos desde entonces, inseparables y populares entre las mujeres. El recordar aquellos tiempos lleno de alegría el rostro antes sorprendido de Hien.

-"Que sorpresa, nunca me hubiera imaginado el conocer a la hija de mi queridísimo amigo Fujitaka. Pero que grosero eh sido, por favor pasa y siéntate, me encantaría saber cómo esta mi viejo camarada"-la alegría del hombre hacia que la tristeza de Sakura reavivara y esto lo noto al instante Xiao Lang.

-"Padre, deberías dejar que la señorita hable"-la mirada de Sakura viajo al rostro del ambarino quien estaba serio pero atento a todo.

-"Tienes razón hijo"-repuso el hombre tomando asiento frente a Sakura-"cuéntame entonces, que ha sido de tu padre"

-"Pues vera…"-Sakura no sabía cómo decirle a ese hombre que su padre en realidad estaba muerto, pero debía hacerlo pues de otro modo no podría cumplir con lo prometido-"mi padre en realidad…él…"

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-Hien no entendía el comportamiento de la joven castaña en cambio Xiao Lang, que estaba recargado en una mesita a un costado del escritorio, intuía lo que seguramente diría a continuación Sakura.

-"En realidad…mi padre esta…él murió hace cinco años"-Hien palideció por la noticia, jamás podría haber imaginado algo así, ¿cómo un hombre con tanta vitalidad podría haber muerto tan joven?

-"Nunca…nunca me hubiera imaginado semejante cosa"-dijo el dueño del Consorcio Li sorprendido de sobremanera por la noticia. Xiao Lang no se sintió muy cómodo al escuchar eso, comenzó a sentir que él no debería estar en esa charla así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la salida dejando a su padre y a la chica a solas lo cual ambos agradecieron internamente-"¿cómo sucedió eso?"

-"Fue en un accidente automovilístico, mis padres habían salido a resolver un asunto y cuando regresaban a casa chocaron"-explicó Sakura aun sintiendo el dolor en su corazón.

-"¿Y Nadeshiko? ¿Cómo esta ella?"-la joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió al saber que aquel hombre también conocía su madre.

-"Ella…ella también murió"-Hien quedo atónito, eso sí que jamás se lo esperaba.

-"No…no puedo creerlo"-el esposo de Ieran Li trató de formular una frase, pero le era imposible y más aun cuando recordaba lo que Nadeshiko había sido para él. El semblante del hombre quedo completamente melancólico, al darse cuenta Sakura creyó que era por qué sentía lastima de ella y quiso acabar con eso.

-"No se preocupe señor, no tiene por qué entristecerse, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo."

-"No, tú no entiendes jovencita, tu padre y tu madre fueron personas muy importantes en mi vida"-dijo Hien Li recordando los años de su juventud.

-"¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso usted también conocía a mi madre?"-preguntó extrañada la oji verde.

-"A ambos los conocía"-dijo Hien con dolor en sus palabras-tu padre fue mi mejor amigo en la Universidad, a pesar de que no íbamos en la misma facultad él y yo nos hicimos casi inseparables y a tu madre, bueno, esa es una historia muy linda que creo te gustara escucharla-Sakura asintió acomodándose en su lugar.

_Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta de bienvenida, los alumnos ya adelantados quisieron hacerme una broma de mal gusto pero tu padre intervino para evitarlo, al principio me enoje con él porque todos creerían que no podía defenderme solo y a pesar de eso él no se alejo de mi cuando aquellos jóvenes comenzaron a golpearme tu padre se metió en la pelea, a duras penas logramos salir a salvo y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables._

_Aunque a pesar de ser tan buenos amigos, siempre competíamos por conquistar a las chicas más hermosas de la facultad, ambos éramos tan populares que no nos costaba ningún trabajo o esfuerzo, yo con mi vanidad de niño rico y tu padre con su incansable sonrisa y buen humor. Debo confesarte que el carácter sensible y siempre educado de Fujitaka le ayudaba mucho con las chicas aunque yo me esforzara en lucir mis bienes y posesiones ellas siempre terminaban cayendo derretidas en las encantadoras sonrisas de tu padre. Pero todo eso cambio en un verano, ambos estábamos por terminar nuestra carrera y para festejarlo salimos de vacaciones a Tokio, mi padre estaba en contra de eso pues yo tenía responsabilidades que cumplir pero aun así no me importo y nos aventuramos a ir solos a un país que no conocíamos pero éramos jóvenes y nos encantaba la libertad, en fin, al llegar a Tokio rentamos un auto y sin mapa o guía alguno salimos a las calles buscando aventuras, diversión y chicas. Después de unas horas andando nos perdimos y fuimos a dar en una ciudad muy cerca de Tokio ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh sí, Tomoeda "pequeña ciudad pero muy agradable" esas habían sido las palabras de tu padre cuando nos varamos en el parque de ese lugar sin saber qué hacer. Todo iba de mal en peor hasta que la vimos, la mujer más hermosa que jamás habíamos visto._

_-"Mira que hermosura"-había dicho a tu padre señalándole a la joven de cabellos largos y ondulados._

_Tal vez fue el destino o pura coincidencia pero justo cuando le había dicho aquello a tu padre un hombre de aspecto horroroso se le acerco a ella y sin más comenzó a jalonearle el bolso pero al ver la resistencia que ponía ella silbo y más hombres comenzaron a llegar, de inmediato supimos que eran más que peligrosos y sin pensarlo ambos corrimos a salvar a la joven. Una vez más Fujitaka y yo terminamos golpeados y sangrando pero vencimos, yo me asegure de que esos hombres no volvieran mientras que tu padre se preocupo más por que la chica estuviera bien._

_-"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"-preguntó Kinomoto levantando a la mujer que estaba temblando de miedo, ella volteo a verlo y se encontró con lo que todo mundo ve al conocer a Fujitaka, su imborrable sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de la situación? Me preguntaba a menudo cada vez que teníamos un problema y él al final siempre sonreía. _

_Pero extrañamente a esa chica no le extraño en nada que tu padre sonriera en esos momentos al contrario ella también mostro una radiante sonrisa que si no fuera porque era de día seguro hubiera iluminado la obscura noche, yo vi a una chica muy risueña pero tu padre, él vio algo más en ella y viceversa, algo que hizo que se enamoraran a primera vista. Qué raro había sido para mí ver aquello, todas las mujeres se derretían con esa sonrisa pero en esta ocasión había sido él quien estaba completamente pasmado con la radiante sonrisa de aquella chica._

_-"Soy Fujitaka ¿y usted?"-dijo tu padre mirándola con ternura._

_-"Mi nombre es Nadeshiko"-contesto la mujer expandiendo aun más su sonrisa, después me miro y con dulzura y a la vez preocupación me pregunto-"¿te encuentras bien?"_

_De inmediato le respondí afirmativamente, pero de igual forma, como había pasado con mi amigo, yo también me enamore perdidamente de ella, de sus cabellos, de su pálida pero a la vez sonrosada carita, de su cuerpo esbelto y sobre todo, de su radiante sonrisa._

_Fujitaka y yo nos peleamos por el amor de aquella mujer pero él tenía una ventaja, tu padre podía quedarse en Japón, yo no. Eso me desilusiono mucho, realmente yo amaba a Nadeshiko o eso creía. Tú padre consiguió un trabajo como arqueólogo en Tokio y yo tuve que regresar a Hong Kong pues la empresa me necesitaba de inmediato, mil veces le pedí a Nadeshiko que se fugara con migo y las mismas veces me respondía que ella no pertenecía a mi mundo y que ella estaba enamorada de mi amigo, mi corazón se había roto en pedazos y con la cara gacha regrese a Hong Kong no me despedí de tu padre pero años más tarde él me busco en China y nos reconciliamos, yo ya había encontrado a una mujer que me daba felicidad y llenaba de amor mi hogar así que con Fujitaka no había rencores._

El rostro de Sakura mostraba cierta consternación, la historia de aquel hombre coincidía con lo que sus padres le habían contado cuando ella pedía una y otras ves que le relataran como se conocieron, solo que nunca mencionaron el nombre de ese hombre que peleaba el amor de su madre ¿Por qué?

-"Pero…mi padre nunca lo menciono"-dijo la oji verde secándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-"¿por qué?"

-"Tal vez por la misma razón que yo no lo mencione a mis hijos"-respondió sin explicarse más-"…pero por alguna razón Fujitaka te mando con migo al morir, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo al morir Sakura?"

-"Dijo…dijo que tenía que buscarlos…a usted y a…a una mujer llamada Kaho Mitzuki"-la simple mención de aquel nombre sobresalto a Hien, era obvio que aquello era importante, pero aun no recordaba nada respecto a Fujitaka y Kaho. De ella solo recordaba que habían sido novios en el primer semestre de la Universidad, ella y Fujitaka se habían vuelto grandes amigos pero nada más.

-"¿No te explico para que quería que buscaras a Kaho?"

-"No, cuando iba a contármelo…murió"-dijo Sakura bajando el triste rostro-es por eso que eh venido aquí, mi padre me dijo que para hallar a Mitzuki primero tenía que encontrarlo a usted.

-"Pues…lamento decirte que no eh estado en contacto con ella desde mi salida de la universidad, y créeme, de eso ya hace muchos años"-explica Hien con pesar-pero…puedo hacer una búsqueda extensiva, como podrás comprender tengo contactos en diferentes partes del mundo así que no se me hará difícil encontrarla, aunque déjame decirte que Kaho es una mujer escurridiza.

-"¿De verdad me ayudara señor?-el rostro de la castaña se ilumino al escuchar las palabras de Li. En absoluto la búsqueda de esa mujer se le haría más fácil con la ayuda de aquel hombre"-se lo agradezco tanto señor Li.

-"No te preocupes, en lo único en que sí te pediré ayuda es que busques todo lo que tenga que ver tu padre con Mitzuki"-aclaro Hien mirando fijamente a la muchacha sentada frente a él.

-"Pero…pero para eso tendría que ir a Japón"-eso no le agradaba nada a Sakura, no podía abandonar sus estudios, aun le faltaban dos años para terminar su carrera sin mencionar que no podía dejar solo a Touya.

-"Exacto, la única forma de saber algo respecto a esa mujer y tu padre es buscar en las cosas de Fujitaka, algún papel, documentos no se algo así"-las palabras de Hien estaban llenas de razón, Sakura no podía encontrar una relación entre Mitzuki y su padre si no buscaba, además su madre también hablo de ella, eso quiere decir que ella también la conoció, pero no coincidía con lo que el señor Hien había dicho, el señor Li le había dicho que Kaho fue su novia en los primeros semestres de la Universidad pero no conoció a su mama sino hasta que salieron de esta.

-"Tiene razón, tengo que buscar todo acerca de mi papá y Mitzuki"-pero en sus adentros en lo único que pensaba era en cómo iba a resolver el punto que se refería a su hermano…a Touya.

-"¿Cuando quieres partir?"-escucho de repente Sakura sin pensar a que se refería, pero luego entendió.

-"¿Partir?...tengo que arreglar muchas cosas señor, además por ahora no tengo el dinero suficiente para viajar a Japón y…"-sus palabras fueron cortadas por el ruido de la silla arrastrarse, el señor Li se había levantado de su asiento para dirigir se a la puerta de su despacho, ahí se encontró con una joven mucama a la cual dio órdenes de buscar a su hijo.

-"No te preocupes por el dinero, yo mismo costeare el viaje"-había dicho Hien acercándose nuevamente a su escritorio.

-"¿Qué? No…soy yo la que tengo que resolver esto. Tardare mucho, pero lo lograré, con mis propios esfuerzos."

-"No Sakura"-la nombro con familiaridad lo que no molesto a la oji verde-"tu padre era mi mejor amigo, lo quise y respete siempre igual con tu madre, así que por favor, te pido que me permitas ayudarte, por que ayudarte a ti es como ayudar a tu padre"-Sakura tan solo asintió entendiendo lo que debería sentir en aquellos momentos el señor Hien-"gracias Sakura."

-"Pero…antes que nada, me gustaría resolver lo de mis estudios, pedir un permiso para faltar por algún tiempo y…y también debo pensar en con quién dejare a mi hermano"-esto desconcertó un poco a Hien, no sabía que también había un segundo hijo de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko.

-"¿Tienes un hermano?"-pregunto con preocupación el señor Li.

-"Sí, su nombre es Touya, apenas tiene ocho años y la verdad no quisiera dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo."

-"Tienes razón"-el padre de Xiao Lang se quedo pensando por varios segundos, Sakura no quería interrumpir sus cavilaciones así que se limito a callar, además de ella también estaba pensando en que hacer respecto a su hermanito pero entonces Hien interrumpió el silencio-"vendrá a vivir aquí."

Sakura quedo atónita con lo que escucho ¿a quién se refería exactamente?

-"¿Señor?"

-"Sí, tu hermano vivirá aquí mientras tu estés de viaje, aquí nada le faltara y no estará solo, además podrá seguir asistiendo a la escuela y tu no tendrás de que preocuparte"-explico Hien sin dejar cabos sueltos.

-"Se lo agradezco de corazón señor Li, pero…no quiero causarle más molestias y…"

-"No será ninguna molestia. También pensé en que no puedes ir tu sola a Japón así que mi hijo ira contigo"-esto sí que desconcertó por completo a Sakura. Por qué tendría que acompañarla ese muchacho que tanto la hacía enojar, además aun tenía en la cabeza las dos veces que casi la mata.

-"En eso sí no estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Li, yo podre resolver esto sola, me corresponde a mí"-dijo la hija de Nadeshiko con el seño fruncido.

-"Nuestra familia tiene muchas conexiones en Japón, así que mientras tú investigas todo sobre tu padre y Kaho mi hijo buscara respecto a el paradero de ella"-se explico Hien pero aun no convencía para nada a Sakura-"mira, piénsalo esta noche y mañana me das tu respuesta sobre tu hermano y tú."

Sakura asintió, definitivamente esa noche no iba a poder dormir, las cosas al fin habían resultado, encontró a Hien Li, el hombre que por años había buscado además de que él mismo se ofreció para ayudarla a buscar a Kaho Mitzuki y con semejante ayuda era más que probable encontrarla. También debía pensar bien sí aceptar el dejar a Touya en esa casa o llevarlo con ella, pero en lo que sí no estaba de acuerdo era en viajar en compañía de Shaoran o como se pronunciara, eso sí que no.

-"Pero tienes que tener algo en cuenta"-escucho hablar a Hien poniendo toda su atención en el gran hombre de ojos ámbar-"…ya no estás sola Sakura, con migo a tu lado ten por seguro que ya nada te faltara. Si tu padre te mando con migo es porque sabía que yo cuidaría bien de ti y de tu hermano, y aunque tardamos en encontrarnos, repondremos ese tiempo y te ayudare a encontrar a Kaho. Ya no estás sola."

Sakura se sintió extraña con esas palabras, hace tanto tiempo que nadie le decía eso, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía segura, porque ahora con Hien de su parte así sentía…segura.

-"Gracias"-fue lo único que dijo pues los grandes y fornidos brazos de Hien la apretaron en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo sentir más que bien correspondiéndolo.

La puerta del gran despacho se abrieron, el par de ojos ambarinos no daban crédito a lo que veía, su padre abrazando cariñosamente a una mujer que apenas y conocía, o eso creía él, pero más que eso lo que lo hacía fruncir su hermoso rostro. Sin hablar carraspeo la garganta para que ambos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-"Hijo que bueno que vienes"-hablo Hien apartándose sin prisa de Sakura aunque ésta estaba más que incomodo por la presencia del hijo de Li y más aun por que la vio abrazada de su padre y por la mirada que le enviaba era más que obvio que no tenía los mejores pensamientos sobre ese abrazo.

-"Para que me quería padre"-dijo Xiao Lang aun sin dejar de mirar a la joven castaña.

-"Necesito que lleves a Sakura a su casa"-la informalidad en que se refería a esa chica puso en alerta sus pensamientos, eran pocas las personas con las que se refería con tan poca formalidad-"se lo pediría a Wein, pero sé que puedo contar contigo ¿cierto hijo?"-Xiao Lang asintió y salió del despacho con un "sígame" en el aire. Pero ella no lo hizo sino después de despedirse decentemente del señor Li.

-"Le agradezco por todo señor Li"-dijo Sakura estirando su mano para que éste la estrechara pues sabía que el chico Li la observaba desde la entrada, pero por lo visto al señor Hien no le importo pues la estrecho en un nuevo abrazo.

-"No tienes nada de que agradecer pequeña Sakura, tu padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y él nunca dudo ni un segundo en ayudarme así que nunca esperes que yo te niegue la mía"-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaño obscuro aun con Sakura en sus brazos-"y recuérdalo bien"-agrego soltando el abrazo y tomándola por los brazos-"ya no estás sola."

Escucho una vez más esas palabras que la hicieron sonreír como no lo había hecho esa noche soltando un débil "gracias".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Touya ya estaba preocupado, a pesar de que Tomoyo estaba con él aun seguía pensando que era lo que hacía Sakura tan tarde esa noche. La señorita Daidouji le había explicado que su hermana tenía que resolver un asunto muy importante que tenía mucho que ver con él y toda su familia, hubiera querido saber más pero desafortunadamente Sakura tenía una amiga muy discreta así que solo recibió como respuesta "ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo".

-"Tomoyo"-llamo por enésima vez el pequeño oji negro a la amatista-"crees que ya este en camino Sakura."

-"Lo más seguro es que sí, la verdad ya es muy tarde así que no creo que Sakura quiera andar a estas horas de la noche sola en la ciudad"-respondió Tomoyo sentándose junto al pequeño Touya.

-"Tal vez no venga a dormir"-sugirió inocentemente el hermano de Sakura. Tomoyo sonrío ante ese comentario, jamás podría imaginar a su amiga durmiendo en otro lugar que no fuera en casa y menos dejando a su hermano solo.

-"No lo creo."

Ambos continuaron viendo la televisión esperando la llegada de Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

Sakura bajó las elegantes escaleras que horas antes ya había recorrido seguida por el señor Hien y delante de ella su hijo. Al observarlos llego a la conclusión que no cabía la menor duda en que efectivamente eran padre eh hijo, y no es que lo dudara sino que, el señor Hien tenía un carácter mucho más ligero y calmado que su hijo, el tal Shaoran siempre llevaba el seño fruncido aunque eso lo hacía ver más apuesto. Sakura movió su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos reprendiéndose a sí misma.

Al llegar al recibidor Sakura se encontró con cuatro niñas casi idénticas, si no fuera por sus tamaños, mirándola con ojos curiosos.

-"¿Eres la novia de Xiao?"-pregunto Femeei acercándose demasiado a la oji verde que estaba muy nerviosa por la pregunta tan directa de la niña.

-"Femeei no digas eso"-reprendió Shiefa mirando a la pequeña con el ceño fruncido-"discúlpate."

-"¡Lamento haber dicho eso!-dijo la pequeña castaña obedeciendo a su hermana mayor.

-"No te preocupes"-contesto Sakura regalándole a la niña una sincera sonrisa.

-"¡Wow!"-exclamó otra de las cuatro pequeñas-"las demás novias de mi hermano nunca sonríen como tú"-el comentario hizo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa, pero esta vez fue Xiao Lang quién la reprendió.

-"Fanren no digas tonterías"-dijo el ambarino tomando a ambas niñas de las manos para luego dárselas a Shiefa-"llévalas a la cama, ya es muy tarde para que anden levantadas."

-"Sí hermano"-Shiefa obedeció llevándose a las tres menores no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de manos de Sakura quien les sonrió como respuesta.

Las cuatro niñas desaparecieron de la vista de los adultos pero dejaron un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y relajado-"son hermosas las cuatro"-menciono la oji verde dirigiéndose a nadie pero siendo Hien quien le respondió.

-"Sí lo son, aunque debo admitir que muy tremendas."

-"Son solo niñas"-argumento Sakura.

Los tres adultos salieron de la casa, el coche de Xiao Lang ya estaba en la entrada listo para abordarse. Una vez más Sakura agradeció todo a Hien ante la mirada atenta del hijo de este. Después de despedirse Sakura bajó las escaleras parando frente al automóvil, el joven Li caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y en seguida ella subió, Xiao Lang se despidió de su padre con un "vuelvo más tarde" para después imitar a la chica oji verde.

-"¿En dónde vives?"-pregunto el ambarino sin mirar por un segundo a la chica a su lado.

-"Al otro lado de la ciudad, colonia Zang edificio C"-explicó con cierto aire de enfadado pues no podía creer lo grosero que era ese muchacho.

Xiao Lang manejo sin prisa por las calles de Hong Kong, el silencio en la atmosfera era por demás incomodo, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba hablar, pero para el ambarino sí le causo una gran molestia estar así, por lo que rompió el silencio.

-"¿Te sirvió de algo la charla con Hien?"

-"Más de lo que podía esperar"-contesto la oji verde esbozando una sonrisa sin pensarlo, pero en Xiao Lang esa sonrisa provoco que su ceño se frunciera pues creía lo más equivocado respecto a eso.

-"Sí, me lo imagino"-agregó Xiao con tono fastidioso.

Sakura no quiso decir más aunque no le haya agradado en nada la forma en que el hijo de Hien le hablo. El camino restante se fue en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Sakura estaba preocupada por su pequeño hermano, sabía que Tomoyo estaría aun con él en estos momentos, no era justo, seguro ella también estaba muy cansada pero era de vital importancia ir con Hien Li, se entero de muchas cosas, además de que el señor Li le ofreció una oferta que era por demás tentadora.

Al fin habían llegado al edificio, Xiao Lang tuvo que carraspear para llamar la atención de la oji verde.

-"¿Este es el lugar?"-pregunto Xiao frente el edificio que tenía una gran C a su costado.

-"Sí"-Sakura bajo del auto y entonces lo recordó, nunca le agradeció al chico por ayudarla y eso le causo remordimiento-"oye…gracias por ayudarme y llevarme donde tu padre."

Las palabras de la chica le extrañaron, pensó que se iría así sin más pero no, le agradeció-"de nada"-fue lo único que dijo o más bien lo único que pudo decir pues no se había percatado que la oji verde le sonreía.

-"Bueno tengo que irme, también te agradezco por haberme traído hasta aquí"-agrego la hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto-nos vemos.

Y así, la chica se alejo del auto caminando a paso veloz hacia el edificio.

-"Vaya chica"-suspiró Xiao Lang mirando a la dirección donde ya se perdía la muchacha.

Sakura subió las escaleras con claro agotamiento pero feliz, feliz por haber avanzado por fin después de tantos años. Recordó lo que había platicado con el Señor Li, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre de expresiones toscas fuera a la vez tan amable. También le extraño aquella historia, su padre y madre ya le habían contado cómo se conocieron pero omitieron el nombre del señor Hien, a ella, a la edad que tenia, se le había hecho como un cuento de hadas, al oír la historia completa se le hizo mucho mejor, sus padres siempre pelearon juntos ante las adversidades pero siempre siendo sinceros con sus sentimientos. Estaba por demás orgullosa de ser una Kinomoto, pero entonces recordó lo que Hien le había propuesto, irse a Japón con su hijo para averiguar todo acerca de esa mujer Kaho, era muy tentadora la propuesta pero ¿y su hermano? También Hien le dijo que o se preocupara por él pues Touya podría quedarse en su casa, tal vez su hermanito podría acostumbrarse a esos lujos aunque conociéndolo lo dudaba mucho.

Se sintió frustrada, no podía llegar a una conclusión para decidirse, tenía que pensarlo seriamente y por supuesto hablar con su hermano. Llego a la puerta de su casa, buscó en su bolso las llaves para después abrir agotada la puerta.

-"Ya estoy en casa"-dijo quitándose sus zapatos para después ponerse sus pantuflas mientras dejaba todas sus cosas en una mesita.

-"Sakura, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"-la vos de su hermanito se escuchaba preocupada pero a la vez molesta.

-"¿Touya?... ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?"-Sakura ignoró el regaño de su hermano, caminó hasta la sala y se desparramo en ella sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de su amiga Tomoyo.

-"Parece que vienes muy cansada Sakura"-los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar la vos que en efecto reconocía como la de la amatista.

-"¡Tomoyo!...lo siento, no recordaba que estabas aquí, discúlpame"

-"No te preocupes"-contesto su amiga entre risillas-"pero dime… ¿cómo te fue con el señor Hien?"

-"Pues realmente no fue como yo lo esperaba"-respondió la castaña sentándose nuevamente en el sofá siendo imitada por su amiga-"Touya ya vete a la cama"

-"Sí, de acuerdo"-obedeció el pequeño sin rezongar.

-"¿Por qué dices que no fue lo que esperabas?"-cuestiono Tomoyo curiosa.

-"Bueno pues…la verdad yo iba preparada para soportar a un hombre patán y antipático"-su amiga la miro escéptica-"bueno se trata de un Li, yo esperaba que fuera egocéntrico y grosero, como su hijo"-explico Sakura dejando en claro los adjetivos.

-"¿Cómo su hijo?... ¿te refieres al muchacho que te ayudo?"

-"Sí a ese"-respondió Sakura sin darle mucha importancia al punto de su amiga.

-"Sakura, ESE muchacho fue el que te condujo a la persona que se supone te dará las respuestas que buscas"

-"Pues déjame decirte que no me dio todas las respuestas que quería pero sí me ayudo en mucho, además me conto como mis padres se conocieron"-recordó Sakura mirando al techo verdoso a causa de la humedad.

-"¿ah sí?... ¿acaso tus padres nunca te lo contaron?"-pregunto la amatista extrañada.

-"Sí, pero omitieron muchas cosas, por ejemplo al mismo Li, pero bueno, lo que ahora me preocupa es que Hien Li no tiene contacto alguno con esa mujer"

-"Y es ella la clave de todo ¿cierto?"-Sakura asintió mirando nuevamente a la joven amatista-"¿Y entonces qué solución te dio?"

-"Me dijo que yo debería buscar todo lo relacionado entre mis padres y ella, en Japón"

-"¡¿Japón?!...pero Sakura, tu vida ya está hecha aquí, no puedes irte, aun no acabas tus estudios y Touya, no puedes dejar a Touya solo"-Daidouji se había levantado repentinamente al escuchar a su amiga.

-"Sí lo sé, también le dije eso a Hien y me respondió con que él se haría cargo de que continuara mis estudios en Japón…pero…pero con la condición de que su hijo me acompañe"

-"Bueno ese no es problema"-dijo Tomoyo con calma ya sentada en el sillón.

-"¡¿Cómo que no es problema?! ¡Claro que lo es! No puedo vivir en un lugar que a estas alturas de mi vida ya es desconocido con una persona aun más extraña, yo creo que sí hay mucho problema Tomoyo"

-"Sakura, pues a mí me preocupa aun más donde y con quien se quedara Touya, aunque bueno, si el señor Li te apoyara económicamente por mí no habría problema en cuidarlo"

-"Pues el señor Li también me dijo que Touya podría quedarse en su casa"-agrego Sakura aun no convencida-"pero no se…creo que es abusar mucho de él, como te dije me encontré con una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo imaginaba y con mucha cortesía y amablemente me ofreció todo esto sin nada a cambio. Por todo lo que me conto supuse que tal vez le debía mucha a mi padre y al saber que había muerto quiso recompensarlo con migo"

-"Tienes razón"-contestó Tomoyo quedándose en silencio, silencio que duro por unos segundos hasta que agrego-"Tal vez sí deberías aceptar Sakura"

La mirada de la castaña se dirigió de inmediato a su interlocutora. Pero no le sorprendió mucho, su amiga amatista pensaba mucho mejor que ella y sí su amiga decía que era lo mejor es por así debía ser-"Aun así me preocupa Touya…ya sabes cómo es. No es un niño que se acople tan fácilmente y el que viva en una casa tan ajena va a ser muy difícil para él"

-"Por mí no te preocupes Sakura"-se escucho la voz infantil de Touya provenir del pasillo. Estaba parado justo ahí con su linda pijama azul marino. No saben con exactitud cuándo de la conversación había escuchado pero era preocupante que dijera eso.

-"Touya"-la vos sorprendida de Sakura era más de preocupación que de enojo.

-"En serio…no tienes por qué preocuparte, sé que a veces te dificulto las cosas por mi manera de ser pero…pero si vas a hacer ese viaje por mis papás, entonces no debes preocuparte por mí, te prometo comportarme y no ser una molestia para ese hombre del que hablabas y…"-Touya fue interrumpido repentinamente por su hermana que ahora lo abrazaba fervientemente sollozante.

-"oh Touya"-el llanto de Sakura desconcertó al pequeño Kinomoto pero correspondió el abrazo de su hermana sin chistear-"Te prometo que resolveré esto cuanto antes…hare todo lo posible para que tu vida no se altere y sigas siendo como eres, porque para mí nunca ha sido una molestia tu carácter, eres el mejor de los hermanos Touya"-aun cuando Sakura quería sonar seria sus lagrimas y el nudo en la garganta se lo impedían haciendo de sus palabras entrecortadas frases.

-"Entonces yo iré contigo a Japón"-agrego Tomoyo acercándose a ambos hermanos-"Puedo ayudarte también"

-"No Tomoyo, si lo haces perderás también tu empleo y el año de estudios"-dijo Sakura negándose a la ayuda de su amiga.

-"Sakura por eso no te preocupes, puedo hablar con mi madre y decirle que volveré por un tiempo, seguro que ella me ayudara con los estudios y…"-Sakura volvió a negarse pero ahora con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"No Tomoyo, necesito que estés aquí, tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto puesto que sí viajas con migo a Japón podrás volver a ver a tu madre pero…pero si dejo a Touya aquí necesito que tenga a alguien aquí por si su estancia en esa casa es complicada"

-"Tienes razón Sakurita, Touya necesitara de un apoyo y yo estoy dispuesta a brindárselo. Sí siento mucho el no poder ver a mi madre pero, como en las otras ocasiones seguro ella vendrá a visitarme"-responde la amatista sonriendo nuevamente-"¿entonces…iras a ver a Hien mañana?"

Sakura se quedo pensativa por unos momentos pero después de enjugar sus lágrimas soltó el abrazo de su hermano y respondió con seguridad-"Sí. Mañana mismo le daré mi respuesta al señor Li"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

-"Sí….no…no lo sé"-las calles iluminadas de Hong Kong guiaban el curso del joven Li quién con cara de fastidio contestaba con monosílabos las preguntas indiscretas de su amigo Shin Yui que lo había llamado a u móvil-"¿Acaso no puedes esperar a mañana?"

_-"Lo siento amigo pero es que me quede con la curiosidad, en cuanto le dijiste a esa hermosa joven que tú la ayudarías salieron casi volando del lugar, era obvio que me quedara con la duda y…"-_el monologo del joven Shin fue interrumpido por el castaño que ya arto de oírlo lo paro.

-"Mañana te contare todo, ahora ya estoy llegando a la casa, seguro tendré una gran charla con mi padre respecto a esto. Te veo mañana adiós"-y así sin esperar una contestación colgó la llamada.

Las enormes puertas de la mansión LI le abrieron paso al auto último modelo. La noche ya estaba más que avanzada lo cual hacia que tan solo los faros alumbraran el camino del chico Li. Al llegar a la entrada de su casa no dudo en entrar llamando la atención de una mucama que se encontraba en la sala continua al living.

-"Buenas noches joven Li"-saludo cortésmente la señorita a lo que el ambarino contesto de igual forma pero sin detener sus pasos sino hasta que ella añadió algo más-"Disculpe…es que su padre lo espera en su despacho"

-"Lo suponía"-murmuro para sí-"Gracias"

Así pues las grandes zancadas se dirigieron al despacho principal, el cual pertenecía al mayor de los Li. Llegando a la puerta no dudo en llamar siendo inmediatamente invitado a pasar por la gruesa voz de su padre.

-"Buenas noches padre"-saludo Xiao Lang acercándose al escritorio-"Me dijeron que me llamabas, aunque no era necesario, era lógico que después de ir a dejar a la señorita Kinomoto viniera aquí"

-"Aun así quise hacerlo hijo"-respondió Hien calmadamente-"¿dejaste a Sakura en su casa?"-el ceño de Xiao volvió a fruncirse al oír la familiaridad con que su padre se dirigía a una mujer que apenas había conocido hace unas horas.

-"Sí padre"-contesto el ambarino seriamente.

-"Gracias hijo"-agrego Hien aunque su hijo no sabía por qué tanta importancia por esa chica-"Como ya escuchaste Sakura es la hija de mi difunto amigo Fujitaka, por ahora está pasando por momentos muy difíciles y no me refiero únicamente económicamente. Tiene que mantener a su hermano y sus estudios al mismo tiempo, ella lo hace con mucho guato por lo que me conto pero aun así, no debe ser una vida fácil"

-"¿Por qué me dices todo esto padre?"-pregunto Xiao ya más extrañado por el camino de esa charla.

-"Porque necesito pedirte un gran favor hijo, y es respecto a esta muchacha"

-"¿Y en qué consiste ese favor?"-pregunto nuevamente el joven Li ya cansado de los rodeos.

-"Sakura necesita ir a Japón por un largo tiempo, es vital ese viaje para su futuro y…"

La voz de Hien se vio interrumpida por la de du hijo a quién ya se le notaba su impaciencia-"¿qué es lo que en realidad quiere padre? y sin rodeos"

-"Acompañaras a Sakura en su viaje, ambos se hospedaran en uno de los departamentos en Tokio. Confío en que la ayudaras a cumplir su objetivo por el cual tiene que hacer este viaje"

Shaoran aun no alcanzaba a asimilar las palabras de su padre. No podía creer que lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que su padre le pidiera que abandonara sus estudios solo por los problemas de una completa desconocida.

Aun incrédulo por las palabras de su padre agrego-"Es una broma… ¿verdad?"

-"No hijo, no lo es"-respondió Hien comprendiendo la actitud de su hijo-"Sakura necesita que tú la ayudes"

-"¿Pero y la universidad, que hay de mi vida?"-Cuestiono ya molesto el ambarino-"No puedo dejar a medias todo, mis practicas están por empezar y…"

-"Hablare con el Rector, estoy seguro que no habrá problema con que te trasladen un tiempo a la Universidad de Tokio"

-"¿Trasladarme? Padre no puedo dejar mi vida solo por los caprichos de una niña"-la voz de Xiao Lang ya había subido un tono más, la rabia le hervía la sangre.

-"Te lo pedí como un favor, pero al parecer tendrá que ser una orden"-estas últimas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para el hermano mayor de las cuatro Li-"Mañana vendrá Sakura nuevamente, me dará su respuesta a la propuesta que le plante, si su respuesta es afirmativa a la ayuda que le brindare entonces mañana mismo hablare a ambas facultades para arreglarlo todo. Por ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad"

La frustración no le permitió decir ni una palabra. Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar cerrando con estruendo la puerta tras de sí.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a embriagarlo. Principalmente el motivo del por qué ahora su vida dependía de la decisión de una mujer, nunca fue así, ni siquiera por su madre, pero ahora tenía que esperar por la respuesta de la oji verde y eso decidirá por él su futuro.

Sus pasos largos y pesados resonaban en los pasillos de su casa, al llegar al umbral de su habitación no dudo ni un instante en entrar para después recostarse pesadamente en su cama. Miró al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y todas protagonizadas por Sakura Kinomoto.

Después de un rato así, se levanto para cambiar su ropa por una adecuada para dormir y se acostó nuevamente perdiéndose en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente el ambarino despertó muy temprano no tardo en arreglarse y mucho menos en desayunar. Cuando ya iba hacía la salida se topo con una de sus hermanas quien aun adormilada lo miro con extrañeza pues ese día se suponía las llevaría a las cuatro al colegio.

-"¿Xiao…ya te vas?"-pregunto bostezando la pequeña Femeei.

-"Sí"-respondió con sequedad el ambarino pero al momento se arrepintió por ser así con su pequeña hermana.

-"Pero…Xiao…ayer dijiste que hoy nos llevarías a la escuela"-protesto la castañita con tristeza.

-"Lo siento Femeei, pero no podre hacerlo hoy"-se disculpo Xiao Lang poniéndose a la pequeña altura de Femeei.

-"¿Nos llevaras mañana?"

-"Sí pequeña, lo prometo"

Y así despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla siguió con su camino hacia la salida de la mansión. Subió a su lujoso auto y al momento se dirigió con velocidad a su destino.

Las callases le abrían paso, sentía que no debería hacerlo pero una voz e su interior le insistía y tal vez por conveniencia decidió hacerle caso a esa voz. Llego al lugar, al verlo con la luz del sol se daba cuenta de lo desgastados y viejos que se veían esos edificios, la noche anterior no pudo notarlo por la obscuridad pero ahora podía contemplar detenidamente las paredes entre amarillentas y verdosas, las ventanas de aquellos departamentos-seguramente diminutos-estaban parchados y muchas otras estrellas, había un pequeño parque de juegos por ahora estaba desierto y era de suponerse por la hora aun era muy temprano como para ver niños jugando. Dio un suspiro largo y bajo del lujoso auto que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí veían con interés y más al ver el hombre alto y apuesto que descendía de él.

Shaoran se dirigió a paso rápido al edificio marcado con la letra C, esperaba que fuera correcta la dirección que aquella mujer le había dado a su padre. Quiso subir por el ascensor pero vio que no funcionaba así que con fastidio subió por las escaleras. Al llegar al departamento número 13 suspiro nuevamente y sin pensárselo demasiado llamo a la puerta espero unos segundos y no escucho nada así que volvió a intentar pero parecía que aun aquella mujer no despertaba así que con todo el dolor de su corazón llamo con más fuerza entonces escucho un fuerte ruido parecido a un golpe para después escuchar la voz de la oji verde.

Momentos después vio abrirse la puerta y ahí a una chica desalineada, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues lo que vio no era para nada malo, Sakura llevaba una blusita de tirantes pero uno se le había corrido dejando su hombro desnudo, al bajar más la mirada se encontró con unos mini shorts que apenas y cubrían sus largas piernas muy bien torneadas.

Sakura se sentía obviamente incomoda así que carraspeando llamo la atención del hombre que tenia al frente.

-"¿Desea algo?"-Shaoran la miro nuevamente a la cara y se notaba a leguas que aquella mujer no había dormido mucho.

-"Necesito hablar con usted señorita Kinomoto"-dijo el ambarino poniéndose más serio. La castaña no entendía, de hecho ni siquiera distinguía bien a aquel hombre pero al frotarse los ojos y mirar de nuevo vio a quien nunca imagino ver en la puerta de su casa.

-"¿TU?!"-gritó Sakura no pudiendo controlar su asombro-"¿Pero…qué hace aquí?"

-"Como dije antes, necesito hablar seriamente con usted ¿me permitiría pasar?"-Shaoran se sentía incomodo pero más que nada desesperado.

-"Sí…claro…pase por favor"-Sakura no quiso mirar a la cara al joven Li, se sentía muy avergonzada por las condiciones en las que la encontraba-"¿Desea tomar algo?"

-"No gracias"-la oji verde le indico que podía sentarse y así lo hizo el ambarino para después ser imitado por la chica.

-"Y… ¿qué es lo que me tiene que decir?"-pregunto Sakura con timidez.

-"No es mucho lo que tengo que decirle así que iré al grano. Mi padre me dijo que usted tenía que hacer un viaje a Japón y que yo debía acompañarla"

-"Así es, aunque lo ultimo lo propuso su padre"-aclaro Sakura aun sin entender el punto del castaño.

-"Entonces dígale eso a mi padre"

-"¿Decirle qué?"

-"Que usted no pretende viajar con migo a Japón, que hará usted sola ese viaje en el cual yo no tengo nada que ver y por sobre todo dígale que no necesita de mi apoyo"-ahora sí las palabras de Shaoran eran claras para ella, era más que claro que aquel chico no quería tener nada que ver con ella y el asunto de su padre.

-"¿Y por qué no se lo dice usted mismo?"-agregó la hermana de Touya frunciendo el seño-"Es su hijo, dígale que no quiere venir con migo"

Shaoran se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana que daba vista a aquel parquecito-"Mi padre se niega a recibir un no por respuesta de mi parte. Primero me lo pidió como un favor pero al ver que yo no estaba de acuerdo decidió encomendármelo como una obligación, cosa que es más que obvio no es de mi pertinencia"-dijo esto último mirando fijamente a la chica.

-"Tiene razón, este asunto no tiene nada que ver con usted"-respondió Sakura de igual forma mirando al ambarino-"Pero si su padre se rehúsa aun cuando yo sea quién se lo diga no me hare responsable, tendrá que ser usted quien le diga que no quiere ir a Japón"

Las miradas de ambos castaños se encontraron, ninguno hesito o trato de apartarla así estuvieron por un momento hasta que Sakura escucho unos pasitos acercarse y al voltear vio a su pequeño hermano aun en pijama.

-"Touya, disculpa te despertamos"-la mirada de Sakura cambio de una recia a una más tierna lo que sorprendió un poco al joven Li.

-"No hermana, es solo que ya no tenía sueño"-respondió Touya frotándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo-"¿quién es él?"-cuestiono el pequeño Kinomoto señalando al castaño.

-"Touya no señales así"-reprendió Sakura a su hermanito-"Su nombre es Shaoran Li es el hijo de Hien Li"-Shaoran miro fijamente al niño quien le respondió de la misma forma Sakura solo parecía ver unas chispitas entre las dos miradas así que decidió intervenir-"Ve a la cocina y desayuna, ahora te alcanzo"-Touya solo respondió con un gruñido para después hacer lo que su hermana le había dicho.

-"Discúlpalo es un niño muy desconfiado"-dijo Sakura sentándose nuevamente.

-"Ya veo"-respondió Shaoran-"Con respecto a lo de mi padre…"

-"Como dije hare lo que me dijiste, le diré que no es necesario que usted viaje conmigo pero le repito que si aun así el insiste en que me acompañe entonces ya no estará en mis manos y tendrá que ser usted quien se niegue a ir"-las palabras de Sakura fueron nuevamente firmes sin dejar algo en duda.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-respondió Xiao Lang-"Tal vez se esté preguntando por que le pido esto pero vera…"

-"No realmente no"-interrumpió Sakura dejando a medias la frase del castaño-"A mí también se me hace difícil dejar mi vida aquí en Hong Kong, mi hermano, mis amigos, mi carrera y mi trabajo pero…a diferencia de usted, para mí es de vital importancia que haga ese viaje lamentablemente no tengo los recursos para hacerlo por mi cuenta así que su padre se ofreció a costearlo él dijo que por la amistad que existía entre mi padre y él"

Shaoran no dijo nada, ahora que la escuchaba a ella se reprimía así mismo por pensar que aquella mujer era una aprovechada y se maldijo por no entender que aquel viaje era muy importante para ella, pero aun así también se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con eso y que más que una ayuda podría ser más bien un estorbo.

-"Así que no se preocupe joven Li, no es necesario que usted viaje a Japón"-agrego la oji verde levantándose de su asiento.

-"Agradezco que entienda"-dijo Xiao acercándose un poco a la chica-"me retiro y disculpe las molestias"

-"No se preocupe"-Sakura lo llevo hasta la salida y con un "adiós" en susurro se despidieron ambos.

Ya en su auto comenzó a pensar si había hecho bien en hacer esa visita, tenía que admitir que por el coraje no pensaba con claridad. Ahora que había escuchado a aquella mujer sabía que no era un capricho de ella aquel viaje si no que de verdad era importante.

Soltando un suspiro encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar con dirección contraria a aquel lugar donde se encontraba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

Después de cerrar la puerta Sakura se recargo en ella soltando un gran suspiro, había sido muy tenso para ella el charlar con aquel hombre. Shaoran Li no era de esos que se pasan desapercibidos y el hecho de que la encontrara en aquellas fachas no la ayudaba mucho. Con cansancio se dirigió a dónde su hermano encontrándolo desayunando amenamente su cereal favorito y a Kero tomando su leche a un lado de la silla donde su hermano se encontraba sentado.

-"¿No quieres desayunar otra cosa?"-pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de su hermano.

-"No gracias"

Sakura recorría la cocina en busca de un plato, leche y cereal, sus pasos eran cansados y pesados, era más que obvio que no durmió en toda la noche pensando en el viaje a Japón.

-"¿Sakura…ese tal Li es el que ira contigo a Japón?"-pregunto Touya sorprendiendo un poco a su hermana.

-"Sí y no"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"A que él no tiene intensiones de ir a Japón, de hecho vino aquí para decírmelo y para pedirme que le diga a su padre que no quiere ir"-respondió sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-"¿Entonces iras sola?"-cuestiono Touya preocupado lo que noto de inmediato Sakura y no quiso que eso pasara.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien"-respondió Sakura con una lindísima sonrisa.

-"No me convences, será mejor que yo también vaya contigo y…"

-"Para nada, tú no perderás tus clases, tienes que seguir yendo a la escuela"-la mirada de Sakura se notaba firme y decidida-"Además yo estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estas bajo la protección de una familia como es la de los Li"

Touya asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido pero no podía discutirle a su hermana y menos cuando sabía que ese viaje era por ellos.

-"Tomare una ducha e iré al trabajo y después a casa de los Li"-dijo Sakura-"Hoy la señora Kodachi no puede venir así que no quiero que hagas un desastre ¿de acuerdo?"

-"No te preocupes, con Yukito aquí no se puede hacer nada divertido"-respondió Touya con cara de fastidio.

-"¿Vendrá Tsukishiro?"

-"Sí, le dije que hoy sería un día muy largo para ti así que le dije que viniera así ninguno de los dos estaría solo"

-"Me parece bien, bueno me apurare para no llegar tarde"-dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina dejando a un Touya muy pensativo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

-"Así que de eso se trata…pensé que te habías escapado de tu casa"-se burlo Shin Yui mirando a su amigo sentado en su sofá.

-"No digas tonterías"

-"Aunque fue tonto que le dijeras eso a Sakura"-Xiao Lang volteo a ver a su amigo con mala cara, el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre le ponía los nervios de punta y no sabía porque-"perdón, perdón…la señorita Kinomoto"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-cuestiono Xiao ignorando lo último.

-"Es fácil…lo que tú deseas más es desacerté de esa horrible responsabilidad de ser el "Heredero" y tu mismo padre te puso sin darse cuenta la salida"-respondió Shin sentándose frente al ambarino.

-"Sigo sin entender"

-"Mira, tu padre te encomendó ir a Japón para ayudar a la bella Saku…quiero decir a la señorita Kinomoto, eso quiere decir que si te vas a Japón puedes olvidarte por un largo tiempo la responsabilidad del heredero, ósea que ya no tendrías que estar por las mañanas en la escuela y por las tardes revisando cosas de la empresa, en Japón podías quitarte ese peso de encima… ¿no es eso lo que más querías?"

Las palabras de Shin le llegaron sorpresivamente, su amigo tenía razón, eso no lo había pensado. Si iba con la oji verde a Japón podría despedirse al fin de tantas responsabilidades, esa idea le parecía genial ahora que la pensaba mejor.

-"Pero, conociendo a mi padre seguro me impondrá responsabilidades en las empresas de Japón"-recapacito Xiao Lang un poco decepcionado.

-"Pues entonces condiciona a tu padre, ya sé que no se escucha bien puesto que es Hien pero, si le dices que iras con Kinomoto con la condición de que no te cargue con responsabilidades de la empresa estoy seguro que aceptara"-explicó Shin Yui.

-"Tienes razón, le diré eso a Hien"-ahora Shaoran se sentía mejor pero una risita de su amigo lo alerto-"¿por qué ríes?"

-"Mmh Bueno es que es una pena que no funcione el plan"-dice Shin sin esconder su lado misterioso.

-"No entiendo ¿A qué…?"-entonces lo recordó, había cavado su propia tumba al decirle a la castaña que se negara el ser acompañada por él.

-"Así es, le dijiste a Kinomoto que le dijera a tu padre que no tenías nada que ver con ese viaje, eso quiere decir que si ella llega primero con tu padre le pedirá eso y pues no neguemos que Kinomoto tiene un encanto por naturaleza que ni ella misma conoce así que lo más seguro es que Hien no se niegue pero una vez ella ponga un pie en el avión tú serás reprendido con el peso de la responsabilidad"-Xiao Lang palideció al escuchar eso, su loco amigo tenía una vez más la razón-"Y has perdido toda la mañana aquí, estoy seguro que la hermosa oji verde ya está en camino a tu casa"

Xiao Lang no lo dudo ni un segundo, se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente a su auto saliendo disparado a su casa. Tenía que resolver este lio en el que él mismo se había enfrascado.

-"Pobre Xiao Lang, a partir de ahora su mundo se pondrá de cabeza"-dijo Shin con una sonrisa viendo partir a su amigo desde el ventanal de su salón.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

Los pasos decididos se escuchaban en la entrada de la casa Li, el señor Wein había recibido con una sonrisa a la joven Kinomoto llevándola de inmediato hacia el despacho de su amo. A pesar de estar tan decidida por dentro todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía mucha pena el tener que aceptar la ayuda de aquel hombre y a la vez el decir que no era necesaria la participación de su hijo en este viaje, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hombre.

-_"Tal vez si no le digo nada"-_pensó pero descarto de inmediato la idea-_"¿Y si por esto me niega la ayuda?"_

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al destino, el despacho del señor Li, Wein llamo a la puerta recibiendo de inmediato respuesta. Entraron ambos encontrándose con un lugar mucho más iluminado que la noche anterior gracias a la luz del sol, se admiraba aun más el lugar.

-"oh! Por favor pasa Sakura"-Hien se puso de pie al ver a la joven oji verde entrar-"Me alegra que vinieras, pensé que no lo harías"

-"Disculpe, es que tuve que ir a mi trabajo antes que nada"-respondió Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Bueno si fue por eso entonces no hay problema…Wein trae té y bocadillos por favor"-el mayordomo asintió y salió enseguida del despacho-"¿dime has tomado una decisión?"

-"Sí, lo he hecho pero…"-Sakura aun dudaba el decirle o no lo que el joven Li le había pedido.

-"No te preocupes muchacha, dime lo que haya decidido"

La oji verde soltó un largo suspiro y respondió-"Acepto su ayuda señor Li"-dijo Sakura poniendo a Hien muy contento.

-"No sabes cuento me alegra escuchar eso, realmente pensé por un momento que te negarías"-agrego Hien aun más alegre por la noticia pero su rostro cambio de expresión al ver la expresión de preocupación de Sakura-"No estés triste, tu hermano estará muy bien con nosotros, tengo cuatro hermosas hijas que seguro lo cuidaran y le harán la estancia aquí más amena"

-"Lo sé y se lo agradezco mucho pero…"

La conversación fue interrumpida por Wein que entraba para dejar una charola de plata con dos tazas de porcelana y bocadillos, Sakura tomo gentilmente el platito y taza que el mayordomo le ofrecía y de igual forma la tomo el señor Hien para después ver salir al mayordomo.

-"Entonces no se diga más, comenzare a hacer los arreglos para el viaje, te irás dentro de una semana. No te preocupes por nada"-la emoción de Hien era tal que no se percataba que la castaña tenía algo más que decirle y esto se lo hacía más difícil a ella.

-"Señor..."

-"Hablare mañana con el rector de tu Universidad, estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema con tu traslado"

-"Señor Hien…"

-"También hare una llamada a Japón para que alisten el departamento, ya lo veras es lo suficientemente amplio para ti y para mi hijo"

-"Con respecto a eso…"-interrumpió una vez más Sakura siendo ahora sí escuchada y tragando saliva continuo-"Creo que…me parece que no es necesario que su hijo vaya conmigo"

-"¿A sí?"

-"Es que…"-su discurso fue interrumpido por la puerta que fue abierta precipitadamente. Al voltear se encontró con Shaoran Li, parecía agitado pero camino seguro hacia los dos.

-"Hijo, estábamos hablando precisamente de ti, Sakura me decía que no era necesario que tú fueras a Japón, pero yo estaba por decirle que no habría ningún problema ¿cierto hijo?"-agregó Hien con una enorme sonrisa esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

Las miradas de ambos castaños se cruzaron, la mirada esmeralda temblaba mientras que la ambarina se notaba más decidida lo que preocupo un poco más a la oji verde. Hien esperaba paciente la respuesta de su hijo, pero al no ver avance agregó.

-"¿Y bien?"

Shaoran soltó un gran suspiro para después decir-"No padre, no hay ningún problema pero si me lo permites tengo una petición que hacerte"-los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, ella pensaba que de verdad aquel chico no quería tener nada que ver con ella o sus asuntos, pero definitivamente lo que acababa de decir le indicaba lo contrarío o eso pensaba hasta que escucho su petición.

-"¿Qué petición hijo?"-pregunto Hien también con extrañeza.

-"Si voy a hacer este viaje acompañando a la señorita Kinomoto, solo te puedo pedir que por favor estando haya no me cargues con responsabilidades de la empresa"-dijo al fin el ambarino y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

-"Así que era eso"-hablo Hien tomando asiento-"De verdad pensé por unos momentos que lo harías por propia voluntad, pero ya que no es así…de acuerdo no te cargare con problemas de la empresa estando en Japón"

-"¿De verdad padre?"-a Shaoran no le importo demasiado la decepción de su padre por no darle importancia a los asuntos de su imperio estaba más feliz por saber que al fin descansaría de tanto trabajo.

-"Te doy mi palabra hijo"-dijo al fin el mayor de los Li dando un suspiro de resignación-"Saldrán dentro de una semana, a parir de mañana comenzare los arreglos de su traslado a la Universidad de Tokio"-los dos chicos asintieron calladamente-"Ambos vivirán en nuestro departamento en la ciudad, es lo suficientemente amplio para que puedan estar en libertad los dos"

-"Entonces me retiro"-Shaoran hizo una leve reverencia a su padre para después voltear hacia la joven dando un cabeceo de despedida nada elegante para después salir de aquel despacho.

-"Disculpa a mi hijo"-agregó Hien recargando su cabeza en una mano.

-"No se preocupe señor Li"-sonrió nerviosamente Sakura para después titubear un poco-"Emh…Señor Li, tengo algo que preguntarle"

-"Claro, dime ¿de qué se trata?"

-"Mi hermano…"

-"Oh es eso, no te preocupes jovencita, tu hermano vendrá a vivir aquí un día antes de tu partida, ya tengo todo arreglado mi esposa no tiene ningún inconveniente"-respondió Hien interrumpiendo la frase de Sakura-"A propósito, te la presentare"-tomo el teléfono y marcando un solo digito fue contestado del otro lado-"Wein por favor dile a mi esposa que venga a mi despacho"

-_"Si mi señor"_-se escucho y de inmediato colgó el teléfono. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para ver entrar a una elegante mujer de cabellos largos y negros, Sakura quedo totalmente impresionada por la belleza de aquella dama.

-"¿Me llamaste?"-hablo la mujer con voz melodiosa pero firme.

-"Sí así es, mira, ella es Sakura Kinomoto"-respondió Hien dirigiéndose a la joven castaña-"Como ya te había comentado tiene que viajar a Japón por asuntos de muchísima importancia"

-"Claro, Sakura Kinomoto ¿no es así?"-la hermosura e imponencia de aquella mujer intimidaban de sobremanera a la joven de mirada esmeralda que solo se permitía asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza-"conocí a tus padres hace ya muchos años, tu madre era por demás encantadora"

-"Gracias"-contesto la chica con voz casi inaudible lo que le hacía gracia a la mujer.

-"¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?"-cuestionó la mujer sentándose a un lado de la joven Kinomoto.

-"Ocho, señora"

-"Tengo dos hijas de la misma edad, así que no debes preocuparte por tu pequeño hermano"-agrego la señora Li mostrando una casi invisible sonrisa.

-"Se lo agradezco, Touya solo tiene un amigo, su carácter a pesar de su edad es muy fuerte y pues…"

-"Su amigo podrá visitarlo las veces que quiera, no será ningún problema"-la señora Li miro a su esposo que hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y volvió su vista hacia la mirada esmeralda-"daré instrucciones para que comiencen a arreglar la habitación que será de tu hermano"-diciendo esto se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y al llegar a ella volteo nuevamente para agregar-"Bienvenida a la Familia Li"

No supo porque, pero al escuchar esas palabras una ola de calor inundo su pecho, exactamente igual que cuando escucho al señor Li decirle que ya no estaba sola. Era estupendo escuchar algo así, oír palabras tan cálidas después de tanto tiempo en las que solo escuchaba palaras de lastima, solo pudo responder con una sonrisa igual de cálida de esas que solo ella podía ofrecer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

_**Una semana después…**_

Sakura guardaba las últimas cajas en el armario, toda la semana se había dedicado a eso. En el trabajo se le había hecho difícil despedirse y aun más en la Universidad, de sus compañeros y profesores, todos deseándole lo mejor ignorando por supuesto la verdadera naturaleza de aquel viaje tan repentino para todos. Pero a pesar de eso estaba decidida a cumplir con lo que su padre le había pedido y ahora con la ayuda de Hien Li sería mucho más fácil encontrar a esa mujer.

-"Sakura ¿dónde pongo esto?"-escucho desde la puerta volteando al instante para encontrarse con la pequeña figura infantil de Touya.

-"Si son cosas de la sala ponlas por aquel roncón"-indico Sakura señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban más cajas amontonadas-"si es de la cocina en tu recamara por favor"

-"Ok"-contesto Touya caminando hacia el interior de la habitación dejando la pequeña caja donde su hermana le había indicado-"le di la dirección del lugar a Yukito, sabes que vive solo así que no quiero dejarlo sin sus postres"

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"-sonrió la castaña sabiendo en verdad que su hermanito no quería dejar a su único amigo fuera de su nueva vida en la mansión Li-"les conté al señor y a la señora Li sobre Tsukishiro y a ninguno le molesto que lo invitaras a su casa"

El pequeño Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza quedándose ambos en un profundo silencio por varios minutos hasta que nuevamente hablo Touya-"Sakura… ¿regresaras pronto?"

-"No lo sé"-respondió Sakura agachando la cabeza-"pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para terminar lo más rápido con esto, no pienso dejarte por mucho tiempo"

El niño asintió nuevamente y siguió con su trabajo. Sakura trato de concentrarse más en dejar todo empacado para partir en seguida a la casa de los Li. Hien le había dicho que la iría a traer el amable mayordomo pero si no acababa antes de que esté llegara se sentiría muy apenada.

El timbre sonó sobresaltando a ambos hermanos pero siendo Touya el más rápido en abrir-"Hola Tomoyo, pasa"

-"Que alivio, pensé que ya no los encontraría"-dijo la amatista dando un gran suspiro.

-"ohe?…Tomoyo creí que estarías en el trabajo"-la oji verde se acercó a su amiga tomándole de una mano para atraerla hacia lo que antes era la sala.

-"Pedí permiso para poder ayudarte y por supuesto despedirme"-la mirada de la hija de Sonomi se entristeció al decir lo último.

-"Tomy no tienes por qué ponerte triste, no me iré por siempre, prometo llamarte diariamente"-dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-"Aun así no quería que te fueras sin despedirme"

-"Para mí también hubiera sido terrible irme sin despedirme y sin escuchar tus consejos"-para ambas chicas era demasiado difícil admitir que la partida de la castaña iba a ser muy dura, pero sacaban fuerzas de la esperanza que no sería por mucho tiempo.

-"¡Bueno ya! Basta de lloriqueos, se ven muy bobas haciendo eso"-saltó Touya con su infantil seño fruncido-"lo mejor será apresurarnos, entre más pronto se vaya más rápido volverá"

Las dos rieron ante el comentario del pequeño, y es que era cierto era muy bobo que sufrieran por algo se sabían era temporal. Los tres continuaron con su trabajo, paso una hora exactamente para que nuevamente el timbre volviera a sonar.

-"Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto"-la oji verde vio la alta figura del mayordomo bajo el umbral de su puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro amable del hombre.

-"Buenas tardes señor Wein"-respondió al saludo con igual amabilidad.

-"El auto la espera afuera señorita"-la sonrisa que hace unos momentos había mostrado la oji verde se borro en el mismo instante en que escucho a Wein.

Al fin había llegado la hora en que se marcharían de ese pequeño departamento que por años fue lo más parecido a un hogar como el que disfrutaban en Tomoeda Japón.

Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza haciéndolo pasar-"Perdone que no pueda ofrecerle un lugar donde sentarse o una bebida, pero como vera todo está ya empacado"

-"No tiene por qué preocuparse señorita, ya será en otra ocasión"-contesto el hombre parándose en un rincón.

Tomoyo entro a la sala mirando con un poco de sorpresa al mayordomo pero al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba le respondió de igual forma. Ambas comenzaron a sacar las maletas tanto de Touya como de ella misma el señor Wein las ayudo bajándolas por el elevador que milagrosamente funcionaba ese día.

-"Señorita, ya es hora"-dijo Wein con las últimas dos maletas en mano.

-"Sí, solo permítame unos minutos"-Tomoyo y Wein entendían perfectamente a que se refería así que sin decir una palabra más ambos se retiraron dejando a los hijos Kinomoto a solas.

-"Solo será por un tiempo… ¿verdad Sakura?"-cuestiono Touya viendo por última vez el espacioso lugar ya vacio.

-"Claro que sí Touya. Haré todo lo posible para que sea el menor tiempo posible…ya verás que dentro de poco estaremos de vuelta desempacando"-contesto Sakura lo más convencida posible pero sabía que era impredecible el tiempo que estaría lejos.

Ambos echaron un vistazo más a su casa para después salir de ahí. Sakura fue quién cerró la puerta con llave, su hermanito ya se había adelantado a entrar al elevador, toco la puerta con cariño mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, después de todo si extrañaría ese lugar que los había acogido tanto tiempo. Sin más se limpio el rostro y con decisión camino hacia el elevador donde lo esperaba Touya.

Al llegar a la recepción se despidió de la mujer que siempre estaba en la puerta, ya en el auto Tomoyo y Wein los esperaban, el mayordomo ayudo a la oji verde a subir las últimas maletas de ella y su hermano para después abordar todos. La vista de Sakura no se despegaba del vidrio, las calles, los árboles y las casas pasaban por sus ojos pero ella no prestaba atención, en su mente solo divagaba la idea de estar tan lejos de su hermano y de las personas con quien por tanto había convivido. Además estaba también el tema de Shaoran Li, seguro iba ser un fastidio vivir con una persona como él pero si de eso dependía el futuro de ella y su hermano tendría que aprender a aceptarlo tarde o temprano. La castaña dio un largo suspiro que llamo la atención de Tomoyo-que jugaba con Touya con sus pulgares-al verla comprendió en seguida que no era nada fácil para ella abandonar Hong Kong, recordó cuando salieron de Japón en busca de Kaho Mitzuki, aquella vez Sakura tenía la misma expresión de preocupación y angustia, ahora era obvio que se sintiera extraña al volver a un país que no ha visto en años.

-"Sa…"

-"No te preocupes Tomy"-le interrumpió la oji verde-"recuerda que tenemos nuestro lema"

-"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"-agregó Touya a lo que las dos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los minutos y las calles siguieron pasando en completo silencio, después de esas palabras los tres se sentían mejor. Después de un tiempo vieron las grandes rejas de una mansión, Sakura las reconoció de inmediato y su mirada se volvió nuevamente cristalina pues el momento de despedirse se acercaba más y más. Las grandes puertas le abrieron paso al auto, llegando a la entrada principal de la casa pudieron ver la figura de una mujer con ropas tradicionales, junto a ella cuatro niñas se colocaban por estatura y del otro lado de la mujer estaba el señor Hien esperando ansioso el momento de recibirlos y entonces Sakura se percato de que alguien faltaba en ese hermoso cuadro familiar.

-"Hemos llegado"-anuncia el mayordomo-"por favor esperen a que les abran la puerta"-los tres asintieron y como dijo Wein esperaron hasta que el chofer abrió una de las puertas.

-"Bienvenidos"-exclamó Hien acercándose a la oji verde-"bienvenida Sakura"

-"Gracias"-respondió la castaña con una sincera sonrisa-"mire, él es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto"

-"Mucho gusto"-respondió el pequeño con voz gruesa tomando la mano que el mayor de los Li le ofrecía.

-"Y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga se encargara de cualquier cosa que necesite mi hermano"

-"Mucho gusto señor LI"-dijo la amatista saludando con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-"Mucho gusto señorita"-respondió Hien con una sonrisa también-"Por favor pasen, Wein que suban las maletas a las habitaciones y encárgate de que tengan preparada la del chico"

-"Sí mi señor"

Para Sakura le era vergonzoso recibir tantas atenciones, toda su vida había hecho las cosas por si misma que le era incomodo ser tan atendida ahora. Todos subieron por las elegantes escaleras para llegar a donde se encontraba el resto de la familia Li.

-"Hola Sakura"-saludo una de las niñas agitando su mano.

-"Hola"-respondió con una gotita en la nuca pues no recordaba el nombre de la pequeña.

-"Femeei"-agregó la pequeña al ver que la castaña no recordaba su nombre.

-"Discúlpame no soy buena recordando nombres"

-"No te preocupes"

-"Por favor pasen conversaremos mejor en la sala"-habló la mujer de elegantes ropas a la que de inmediato Sakura reconoció como la señora Ieran Li.

Todos entraron a la casa siguiendo hasta la sala donde las niñas tomaron de la mano al pequeño Touya arrastrándolo fuera de ella. Los demás adultos tomaron asiento en los sillones. Ya con anterioridad Sakura había apreciado la elegante y majestuosa decoración de aquel salón bueno en realidad de toda la casa, pareciera como si en ese lugar en lugar de empresarios vivieran los emperadores de la misma china, era fascinante entrar en esa casa.

-"Tráenos un poco de Té y panecillos por favor"-ordeno Ieran a una de las muchachas que se encontraban atendiendo.

-"En seguida mi señora"

-"Los preparativos de tu viaje ya están listos"-comunicó el mayor de los Li-"y como te pudiste dar cuenta los preparativos para una estancia agradable para tu hermano están más que listos es cuestión de unos días para que él se acostumbre a esta casa y sobre todo a mis hijas"-rio contagiando a los demás.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho señor Li, bueno, a ambos se los agradezco"-dirigiéndose también a la señora Li.

-"No hay nada que agradecer Sakura, es parte de mi obligación como mejor amigo de Fujitaka el velar por ti y tu hermano"-contesto Hien animado-"además que es para algo bueno"

-"¿No has dejado nada inconcluso?"-cuestiono Ieran-"la escuela, trabajo, tu casa..."

-"No nada, mi único problema era donde dejar a mi gato Kero pero ya lo resolví"

-"Bueno eso me alegra, tardaras mucho en volver así que no es pertinente que dejes algo inconcluso o a medias"-las palabras de la dama Li eran con un tono al que Sakura no está acostumbrada.

-"Disculpa que mi hijo no esté presente a ahora, salió muy temprano por la mañana pero más noche podrás aclarar cualquier cosa con él"-dijo Hieran con una voz más amable que la de su mujer. Sakura solo sonrió de lado en un gesto muy forzado a lo que Tomoyo se dio cuenta riendo ante aquel gesto de su amiga.

-"Así que tu nombre es Touya Kinomoto"-hablo Femeei mirando muy de cerca al pequeño moreno.

-"Sí"-contesto el niño no muy contento con la cercanía de las niñas.

-"¡Eres muy lindo!"-exclamó Shiefa abrazándole eufóricamente.

-"¡¡Es verdad!!"-gritaron Femeei y Fanren saltando sobre el chico haciéndole caer yéndose ellas mismas al suelo encima de él.

-"Chicas…hermanas"-la voz suave y gentil de Fuutie no se escuchaba entre todo el alboroto pero ella insistió dando un no muy fuerte grito pero que alcanzaron a oír los otros-"¡¡Hermanas!!"

Todas voltearon hacia la infantil figura de la dulce Fuutie, los tres rostros femeninos extrañados por la reacción de su pequeña hermana-"¿Fuutie?…nunca te había escuchado gritar"-comento Fanren alzando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-"Es que no me ponían atención"-se excuso la pequeña agachando la mirada pues sus ojos se estaban cristalizando por el llanto de vergüenza que quería derramar.

-"¿Ya vas a comenzar a llorar Fuutie?"-exclamó Femeei negando con su cabeza-"no tienes porque hacerlo…que chillona eres"-comento al ver que su hermana soltaba el llanto.

Touya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, odiaba ver a las niñas llorar y más y ese llanto era provocado por él y aunque esta vez no haya sido directamente por él aun así se sentía culpable y quiso compensarlo.

-"Oye no deberías llorar"-las cuatro chicas voltearon y la del rostro triste contuvo un poco sus lagrimas pero al final no pudo soltándose en llanto nuevamente lo que provoco una punzada extraña en el pecho del chico-"Oye niña mira…si sigues llorando tus ojos se quedaran rojos por siempre y si eso pasa tus lindos ojos cafés dejaran de ser tan brillantes y hermosos…¿acaso quieres que eso pase?"

Fuutie lo miro nuevamente negando con su cabeza y secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter-"pero es que…mi hermana tiene razón…soy una chillona"

Touya miro a la hermana que había mencionado eso con un gesto de desaprobación-"Llorar no tiene nada de malo…pero no tiene caso hacerlo por cosas que no valen la pena…ya sé, como voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo que tal si la para la próxima te invito un helado…¿te gustan los helados?"

La pequeña cara angelical lo miro nuevamente asintiendo-"Me gustan mucho"

-"Pues entonces esta dicho, yo te invitare los helados que quieras"-sonrió Touya orgulloso de sí mismo.

Las demás hermanas Li quedaron atónitas con el comportamiento de su hermana, regularmente Fuutie tardaba mucho tiempo en hacer amistad con alguien y mucho más si se trataba de un niño, de hecho era la primera vez que Fuutie hablaba con tan amigablemente con un niño, pero eso a la vez les hizo muy feliz.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, los adultos conversaban sobre la estancia del pequeño Touya mientras Sakura hacía su viaje de tiempo indefinido a Japón.

-"Me gustaría que Touya no cambiara de escuela, sé que en un colegio como en el que asisten sus hijas mi hermano recibiría mucha mejor preparación académica, pero también debo ver por su bienestar psicológico, un cambio tan repentino de casa, de ambiente y de escuela sería demasiado para un niño tan pequeño como lo es Touya"

-"A pesar de que el pequeño Touya es muy fuerte de carácter todavía es un niño resentiría mucho un cambio de escuela"-agregó Tomoyo apoyando la decisión de Sakura.

-"En eso tienes mucha razón Sakura, y si así lo quieres así será, después de todo nosotros solo seremos tutores temporales del joven Touya"-dijo Hien Li tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-"Le agradezco mucho el que comprenda mi situación"-musito Sakura aun preocupada de dejar a su hermano solo, y no por el lugar o las personas ella confiaba fervientemente en que la familia Li cuidaría muy bien al pequeño Touya, pero era indefinido el tiempo en el que ella estaría fue y no se sentía aun con la valentía de dejar así sin más su vida en China.

La plática continuo muy amena durante varios minutos más hasta que la señora Li vio pertinente el momento para que Sakura conociera donde viviría su hermano por ese tiempo.

-"¿Qué te parece si te muestro la habitación que ocupara tu hermano?"-dijo Ieran levantándose de su asiento invitando a las dos jóvenes que la imitaran.

-"Me encantaría"-respondió Sakura siguiendo a la elegante señora.

La tarde paso rápidamente, Sakura y Tomoyo ya habían sido instaladas en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, era de esperarse que dicha habitación contara con todo lo que necesitaban y más, mientras que Touya al igual que ellas estaba cómodamente en la que sería su recamara. Ya era casi media noche y Sakura aun no concebía el sueño, estaba tan preocupada que no podía dormir así que se levanto lentamente de su cama pues su amiga sí dormía plácidamente. Camino sigilosa hacia la cocina era más que evidente que no quería despertar a nadie, al llegar tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de leche al principio se sintió mal pues no era su casa pero recordó que el señor Hien le había dicho que podía tomar lo que quisiera y aunque ella no se sintiera bien haciéndolo tenia demasiada hambre como para dejar ese delicioso vaso de leche ahí. Se sentó en un banco en el desayunador recargándose sobre una mano, era más que evidente que tenia sueño pero algo no la dejaba dormir y no sabía bien que era, obviamente podría ser por salir de china, también porque volvería a su natal Japón y por dejar a su hermano ahí, pensó estas cosas por mucho tiempo hasta que recordó algo, un rostro atractivo con un cabello achocolatado y unos hermosos ojos ámbar y entonces ya no pudo alejar esa imagen de su mente, le rondaban tantas cosas en la cabeza con respecto a él que estaba segura que por eso no podía dormir. En toda la tarde no lo vio, ni siquiera cuando la dama Li quiso mostrarle aquella habitación él no estaba, no podía creer lo tan mal educado que era a caso no sabía que ambos a la mañana siguiente viajarían juntos a Japón y que no sería por un tiempo corto sin mencionar que vivirían bajo el mismo techo, a pesar de todo eso el hombre no se digno a aparecer era patético.

La entrada de la casa estaba iluminada por las lámparas, era más que obvio que ya todos dormían y que ahora sí ya era su momento para llegar sin que nadie lo viera. Por la mañana cuando se entero que aquella mujer y su hermano llegarían a la casa salió lo más rápido posible pues no quería ni verla ya tendría tiempo para eso en Japón pero ahora no le daban ganas de enterarse de eso, por la mañana saldrían rumbo a Japón y no quería odiarla antes de estar allí. Entro a la casa sin hacer ruido pero su estomago hizo un extraño sonido, tenía hambre, recordó que había comido esa tarde con su amigo Shin Yui pero no comió bien por cierta ansiedad ahora veía las consecuencias de eso. Camino hacia la cocina con intenciones de robar algo del refrigerador y al entrar se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos pero sin pensarlo se le quedo viendo, una figura delicada, la vio vestida igual que aquella maña cuando la fuera a visitar para disuadirla de acompañarla pero a diferencia de aquella mañana ahora la podía ver mejor sus largas y torneadas piernas casi desnudas, sus brazos delicadamente recargados en la barra y su hermoso cabello suelto dejándose hipnotizar por su castaño brillo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de verla y eso estaba mal sacudió su cabeza y al percatarse que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia dio un paso atrás para retirarse sin hacer ruido pero entonces volteo y se quedo perplejo ante la mirada esmeralda. No podía creer lo hermosos que eran aquellos ojos ni siquiera se le acercaban los dorados de Mailing o los azules de Chiang, estos ojos tenían un poder que jamás había experimentado pero entonces callo en cuenta que la estaba mirando demasiado así que desvió la mirada carraspeando.

-"Buenas noches"-saludó Xiao Lang mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Buenas…noches"-respondió la oji verde nerviosa.

-"Creí que no había nadie"-se escucho Xiao Lang con la voz un poco queda.

-"Lo siento es que no podía dormir"-agregó Sakura levantándose se su lugar para después dirigirse al lavabo donde enjuago el vaso por mucho tiempo. El silencio era incomodo solo se escuchaba el chorro de agua chocar con el vaso. Xiao Lang la miraba de arriba a abajo sin darse cuenta, era casi instintivo no podía dejar de hacerlo hasta que ella termino de lavar ese vaso.

-"Buenas noches"-se despidió Sakura pasando por su lado sin verlo a la cara.

-"¿Estas nerviosa?"-paró en seco, Sakura no veía venir esa pregunta y menos si provenía de aquella boca-"Yo sí, lo admito"-ni él mismo se imaginaba lo ridículo que de seguro se veía diciendo esas cosas pero las palabras salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Mientras que ella no podía crees haber escuchado eso de aquel hombre que a simple vista se podría decir que no era de esos que iban por la vida diciendo sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaban, parados dándose la espalda evitando dirigirse la mirada.

-"Sí, igual yo"-respondió Sakura justo cuando el ambarino había dado por hecho que no lo haría-"Y mucho"

-"Lo imagino, estarás mucho tiempo en un país desconocido y sin tu hermano"

-"No es un país desconocido"-rectifico Sakura volteando a verlo pero él aun seguía de espaldas-"Yo soy Japonesa"

-"Pero tengo entendido que ya llevas muchos años viviendo aquí"

-"Así es, pero aun así Japón jamás será un lugar desconocido tal vez en su contexto sí pero no más"-la voz de Sakura ya se escuchaba más alto y parecía que aquel comentario le había molestado y al darse cuenta de ello se disculpo-"Perdona, no quise ser grosera"

-"No te preocupes te entiendo"-al fin el ambarino le dirigió la mirada a Sakura, gran error, se enfoco solo en aquellos ojos esmeralda que le hipnotizaban.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, ninguno podía escapar de la mirada del otro ambas eran profundas y ninguna titubeaba. La distancia que al principio tenían se iba acortando y Sakura no sabía el motivo pero aparentemente no le importaba, pero entonces se percato que ya no se acercaba su mirada cambio a una de interrogación.

-"Me iré a descansar mañana será una día largo…buenas noches"-Xiao Lang se despidió y camino hacia las escaleras dejando a Sakura confundida.

-"Buenas noches"-respondió pero el ambarino ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se pregunto Sakura, era muy confuso y pensar que viviría con él. Con tantas preguntas en su mente se fue a dormir o por lo menos a tratar de hacerlo.

La mañana siguiente fue por de más agitada, ya todas las cosas tanto de Sakura como de Xiao Lang estaban ya guardadas en la cajuela del auto. Sakura se despidió con llanto de su hermano y de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, era muy doloroso para ella dejar todo pero igualmente era importante hacerlo. Las despedidas se alargaron cuando se dirigió a toda la familia Li, cada una de las hermanas dio un beso a Sakura y su hermano en la mejilla dejándoles marcado unas gotas de agua, sus lágrimas, mientras que los señores Li miraban la escena con seriedad cuando llego el turno de que Sakura se despidiera de ellos no dudo en abrazarlos y agradecerles por lo que estaban haciendo por ella y su hermano.

-"No te mortifique Sakura, todo esto lo hago por ustedes y por mi amigo Fujitaka, ustedes son sus hijos y es como si fueran los míos, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal"

-"Gracias señor Hien, señora Li muchas gracias por todo y por favor, yo sé que está de más decirlo pero cuiden mucho a mí hermano, es la persona más especial para mi"

-"No tienes porque preocuparte, el estará bien con nosotros no lo dudes ni por un momento"-le respondió Hien dándole un abrazo.

Y así paso, aun en el auto camino al aeropuerto seguía llorando en silencio pues a su lado iba el frio Shaoran que se había despedido sin tanta faramalla como lo había hecho ella.

Xiao Lang sabía que iba pasar algún tiempo para volver a su familia, por sus hermanas sí los sentía pues eran su adoración pero por sus padres sí lo disfrutaba, al fin sería un chico normal y era eso lo que le encantaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto las maletas fueron transportadas por un maletero, esperaron unos minutos cada uno escuchando su música y cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. No tardaron mucho en escuchar a la mujer anunciando su vuelo así que sin más se dirigieron hacia allí. Ya sentados en el avión Sakura miraba por la ventanilla y aun algunas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos Xiao Lang se daba cuenta pero no sabía cómo hacerla parar y decidió que era mejor que se desahogara ahora. El avión despego sin problemas, y la mirada esmeralda no dejaba de ver hacia afuera.

-_"Todo estará bien Sakura, él está en buenas manos y yo…bueno yo estaré bien"-_pensaba para sí.

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte, tu hermano estará bien y estoy seguro que si lo hacemos bien nuestro viaje no durara mucho, en estos tiempos no es difícil encontrar a una persona"-dijo Xiao Lang tratando de consolar a su acompañante.

-"Lo sé"-respondió la oji verde regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho-"Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"

Y así, sin decirse más comenzaba lo que sería una nueva vida para Sakura Kinomoto y Xiao Lang Li, sería difícil, más de lo que ellos piensan pero al unirse todo saldrá bien.

-_"Gracias…familia Li"_

_**CoNtInUaRa….**_

**Hola!!!**

**Sí ya sé no tengo escusa alguna para no actualizar y es verdad, aunque a mi favor debo decir que salí de la prepa y ahora estoy estudiando en la Normal y pues eso me ha quitado más tiempo que él normal, apenas y tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer tareas, pero en fin prometo no dejar de actualizar, y lo mismo digo para aquellos que leen mi otra historia "El callejón del beso".**

**Sobre el capitulo, creo que es muy largo, espero que no les haya aburrido a los lograron llegar hasta mis comentarios jijiji ******** y apenas comienza lo bueno para Sakura y Shaoransito, para aquellos que no entienden por qué me refiero a el hermoso ambarino como Xiao Lang y Shaoran bueno pues en el cap. Anterior Shin Yui lo descifro, Sakura por ser Japonesa lo pronuncia de una forma y los demás por ser Chino de otra. **

**Bueno pues aunque no lo crean no tengo muchos comentarios pero sí muchos agradecimientos para todos aquellos que leen mis historias, y sin más me despido.**

**Portense bien….**

**Y SeAn FeLiCeS!!!!**

**NuZ VeMoS En El PrÓxImO CaPiTuLo!!!**

**GrAcIaS PoR SeGuIr AqUÍ!!!**


End file.
